Senior Year
by Fitroz777
Summary: It's been 4 years after Gumball ran off and he and all of his friends are now in senior year. Now he's back with his friends and they continue their last year of school together.
1. Chapter 1: Grief

**What's up, everybody! I'm back after two months of break and now is the start of the story, "Senior Year", which is the sequel to "A New Life". Just a quick note, if you haven't read "A New Life", I suggest you read it before going through this one because it's connected obviously. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Grief**

 **(An empty, dark room with a television playing Gumball's video tape that he left after he ran away, seemingly edited but glitching out)**

 **Gumball:** Hello, everyone. I hope you're holding up to losing me so far. I'm running away. I know you guys really want me back but until I get the heat off of me and get my head cleared of on what's been going on lately. Lots of thoughts went into my head and.. I feel like that because of me, you guys are taking the risks. I don't want that anymore. I don't wanna see my friends and family getting hurt. Don't worry, maybe in a few years, I might come back. I'm just doing this to get the heat off me. But nobody could tell whether we could meet again. Riki, Anna, Jake, Kelsey, Amber, Cato, Ivan, Kira, you're the best friends I've ever been with my whole life. Mom, Dad, Anais, Darwin, Lexy, Dante, Endo, you guys really are family to me. And, Carrie, you really make me happy when I'm sad, you actually mean a lot to me, you've given me the best times I've ever had in my life. And one last thing, Mom, Dad, Anais, Darwin, Lexy, Dante, Endo, even Carrie, I love you guys. I'm sorry but I gotta do this. Goodbye.

* * *

 **(Four years later)**

 **Things have changed ever since that fateful day. Well, not that much. Gumball's friends still hung out with each other. Just some of them aren't as happy as they were before. Now, they are in their senior year at Elmore High School. Everyday, they hope that their friend, Gumball, would return. Now we go to the haunted mansion, where one of Gumball's friend, Cato, was just waking up on a Tuesday morning.**

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Another Monday morning. I looked around my room and stretched before getting ready. After Gumball ran away, me and Amber thought that Carrie needed some company, so we moved into her house until Gumball gets back. Not really normal for someone to run away and come back on their own free will, but heck, this is Elmore. Not that much is normal around here anyway. I have a room all to myself while Amber crashed in with Carrie in her room. And now, we're in senior year and yet I'm 18. Better wake those two up before we're late.**

 **Cato:** *knock* *knock* Wake up, guys! We got 30 minutes.

 **Amber and Carrie:** Okay.

* * *

 **(Darwin's POV)**

 **(Bus stop)**

 **Wow, can't believe it's been four years since Gumball ran away. Always wondered when will he come back. Oh well, time will tell. Everyone's at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Suddenly, Cato dashed towards us while Amber and Carrie teleported right at the same second.**

 **Cato:** Hey, guys.

 **Dante:** Hey, Cato.

 **Darwin:** Hey.

 **Cato:** Where's Ivan?

 **Lexy:** Guessing he ditched. Again.

 **Dante and Lexy was doing their best to stay happy eventhough their twin and step brother's gone. After Gumball ran away, Dante started going to the gym with Cato and Jamie while Lexy started taking an interest for art. And then the bus came and we all went aboard.**

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **(School)**

 **Everyone was early coming to the auditorium. We had an assembly today. Usually happens once a month, or a few times on special occasions. There were a few teachers lined up at the front. We met up with some old friends, Jake, Kelsey, and Anna.**

 **Jake:** Morning, guys.

 **Cato:** Morning.

 **Darwin:** Morning.

 **Lexy:** Still too early?

 **Kelsey:** I guess so. Most teachers are already here. Just waiting for your cousin and Kira.

 **Amber:** They're not here yet?

 **Anna:** Nope. They might be here soon.

 **Then, the principal was walking up the stage to start the assembly. Also, surprisingly out of all the teachers and despite being only 20 years old, Endo became the principal of the school. No joke. Kira on the other hand became a regular teacher. All of us were still wondering how the heck did that happen but we just kinda went with it.**

 **Endo:** Alright everyone. Quiet down. I got a couple announcements to make. This announcement mostly involves the senior class but the others will have to listen as well. Tomorrow, there will be a new student coming to our school, so better make sure you're friendly with her. Also, yesterday, one of our teacher's car was vandalized with grafitti all over it. Whoever did it better fess up and get to my office after this. That is all. You may head to your class.

 **Cato:** Anyone betting that Ivan did that?

 **Dante:** Yup.

 **Jake:** Sure do.

 **Kelsey:** Speaking of Ivan, where is he?

 **Lexy:** Most likely he ditched, probably because of this.

 **Ivan was one of the people who really gets us worried. Now that Gumball's gone, he got bored and started vandalizing stuff or doing graffiti. He never really told us why he liked doing it. I noticed Carrie was just standing (floating) there all alone.**

 **Darwin:** Hey, Carrie. You're awfully quiet.

 **Carrie:** Sorry. I just really miss him. It's been four years now.

 **I started to remember him and hugged Carrie to comfort her.**

 **Darwin:** We all do, Carrie. But he'll come back. I know he will.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, I hope so.

 **Darwin:** C'mon. Let's head to class.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **(After school)**

 **The school bell rang and everyone went home. Cato and his friends were just about to leave.**

 **Amber:** See ya tomorrow.

 **Dante:** See ya.

 **Kelsey:** Bye.

 **Anna:** Bye.

 **On the way back to the mansion, Cato stopped walking and told Amber to do something.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Amber. Take care of Carrie. I gotta go somewhere.

 **Amber:** Heh, it's that time of the year again, isn't it?

 **Cato:** Yup. Just make sure Carrie's in good shape.

 **Amber:** Okay.

 **Cato dashed back while Amber caught up to Carrie walking home.**

 **Carrie:** Where's Cato going? The gym?

 **Amber:** Nope.

 **Carrie:** Then where?

 **Amber:** The same place he goes to every 13th of November.

* * *

 **(Florida)**

 **Cato was at the cemetery standing in front of his parents' grave. Everytime the day comes, he keeps reminiscing that tragic day. About a few minutes standing there, he started talking to them.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Mom. Dad. How've you two been? Hope you're doing well on the other side. I'm still doing good here. You don't have to worry about me. Amy said she's doing fine too. I found her a couple of days ago and she said she got some karate class today. So she couldn't make it. Andrew, I haven't seen him since that war simulator thing four years ago. I hope you're watching over him, making sure he's safe. Though, I wish I could see him again.

 **?:** Well, you finally got your wish, bro.

 **Cato:** Andrew?

 **Andrew:** The one and only.

 **Cato walked up to him and hugged his little bro.**

 **Cato:** Where the heck have you been?

 **Andrew:** Oh, the spring after the last time we met, me and my friends had some new company. Four whole years, he was staying with us.

 **Cato:** Really now?

 **Andrew:** I'm not joking, okay?

 **Cato:** Alright, I believe you.

 **Andrew:** *sigh* Can't believe it's been nine years, huh?

 **Cato:** Yeah, time flies fast.

 **Andrew:** Yup. You're still wearing the gloves I gave ya?

 **Cato:** Yeah, I kinda like them.

 **Andrew:** Oh yeah, how's your search for that fugitive friend of yours?

 **Cato:** You mean Gumball? He's not a fugitive. He was innocent.

 **Andrew:** Really?

 **Cato:** Yeah, but I guess he didn't know since he was found innocent the day after he ran off.

 **Andrew:** Well, believe me when I say this. He'll be coming home soon.

 **Cato:** Ya think so?

 **Andrew:** I know so.

 **Cato:** Hmm.

 **Andrew:** Well, I best be off. See ya next time.

 **Cato:** Ok. Bye.

 **Cato was confused by Andrew's words. He hoped that what he said was right. But something was bothering him. If he was right, how would he know?**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter for now. I really missed making these fanfics, it's been awhile and I couldn't stop myself from going in and out thinking that I should do it earlier. That's how much I liked making these fanfics, for me and you guys. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and favs are appreciated as always. I apologize if this chapter was a bit not top notch. It's been awhile since I made fanfics and that momentum I used to have is gone and I gotta start over and rebuild it. So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Request

**Chapter 2: A Request**

 **(The same day)**

 **(School)**

 **(Endo's POV)**

 **It's been a long day. Now that I'm the principal, I have a lot of responsibilities on my shoulders. I stayed cuz there was a few paperwork that needed to be done that day. I was beginning that I should be grateful I did. Earlier today, Ivan showed up in my office...**

 **Endo:** Hey, Ivan. What's up?

 **Ivan:** Hey, Mr. Watterson.

 **Endo:** You could just call me Endo now. School's over already.

 **Ivan:** Okay, Endo.

 **Endo:** Heard you skipped school today. What happened?

 **Ivan:** Um, nothing happened.

 **Endo:** Then why'd you skip school?

 **Ivan:** *sigh* Look, the graffiti thing. It was me. I did it.

 **Endo:** Yeah, I thought so.

 **Ivan:** Just.. do whatever you need to do. I'm ready to accept my punishment.

 **Endo:** *chuckle* Dude, I don't need to. To me, you being here on your own free will is enough of an apology for me. But you're gonna have to make it up with Mr. Baxwell after this. So, I won't be giving you any punishment.

 **Ivan:** Really?

 **Endo:** Yeah, now you better get going before your mom kicks your butt.

 **Ivan:** Okay, thanks.

 **Endo:** Oh, one more thing.

 **Ivan:** What?

 **Endo:** Just try your best to stop this graffiti thing. Look, I've known you for a long time and I know you're better than this.

 **Ivan:** Okay. I'll try.

 **Endo:** Alright.

 **A few minutes after Ivan left the room someone else knocked on the door. When I told them to come in, I was caught by surprised at who it was.**

 **?:** Hey, Endo. How's it been?

 **Endo:** What the heck?!

* * *

 **(Haunted mansion)**

 **Cato managed to get back in time for dinner. Usually, ghosts eat once a week or fortnight so Cato does the food hunting for himself. He brought home a burger and a drink that he bought from Joyful Burger and brought it to his room. He turned on his laptop and watched some YouTube video. Then, Amber came into the room.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Cato.

 **Cato:** Hey, Amber.

 **Amber:** You know, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Nor should you watch a funny video while eating. You might laugh and choke on your food.

 **Cato:** *gulp* Well, for a ghost, you sure know a lot about healthcare. Hahaha.

 **Amber:** Well, it's for the safety of my boyfriend.

 **Cato:** Heh, anyway, how's Carrie doing?

 **Amber:** She's fine. She's talking with Teri on the phone.

 **Cato:** Okay. So what's up?

 **Amber:** Nothing. Just wanna be in here. It's been a long time since we slept in the same room.

 **Cato:** Yeah, but since we're older, I think it's best to have some space. It's okay before cuz we were still little but now it just seems inappropriate. Especially for the people reading this.

 **Amber:** You're breaking the fourth wall again.

 **Cato:** Haha I know.

 **Amber:** So, did you find Amy or Andrew at Florida?

 **Cato:** Amy had karate class, but Andrew was there.

 **Amber:** Did you guys talked about anything?

 **Cato:** Well, he told me that Gumball might come back soon.

 **Amber:** Gumball? Really?

 **Cato:** I dunno. But if he was right, then how could he know?

 **Amber:** Maybe he saw him once?

 **Cato:** If he did see him, he would've told me.

 **Amber:** Then, I dunno.

 **Cato:** Might as well just wait till tomorrow.

 **Suddenly, Cato's phone rang and he quickly picked it up to see Endo was calling him.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Endo. What's up?

 **Endo:** Hey, Cato. Look, I know it seems a little bit too late, but mind if you guys would perform a song tomorrow morning?

 **Cato:** Really, Endo? Are you kidding me?

 **Endo:** Don't worry. I just want you to perform the same song you guys did a couple years ago. Back when Carrie and Amber joined your band.

 **Cato:** Okay. You might wanna tell Darwin and Dante about this, cuz I'm not.

 **Endo:** Don't worry about that. It's been taken care of.

 **Cato:** Alright, see ya tomorrow.

 **Endo:** Wait, before you go, I need to tell you that we're doing this because we got a special guest coming to school tomorrow. And also for the new kid to get ease with the environment.

 **Cato:** Well, who's the "special guest"?

 **Endo:** Sorry, it's a surprise to everyone, especially Carrie.

 **Cato:** Um, okay. Is that all?

 **Endo:** Yep, that's it.

 **Cato:** Alright, bye.

 **Endo:** Bye. *Endo hung up*

 **Cato:** Well, tonight's gonna be a long night. Endo just asked us to perform that song you guys like tomorrow.

 **Amber:** Which one?

 **Cato:** The first song we sang since you and Carrie joined.

 **Amber:** Oh, yeah.

 **Cato:** Yeah, we're gonna sing it again tomorrow.

 **Amber:** Dang it, Endo. Always last minute notices.

 **Cato:** Yeah, but you can't blame him. He's busy ever since he became principal, ya know?

 **Amber:** I guess that's true.

 **Cato:** Well, I'm gonna get some sleep.

 **Amber:** Hey, aren't you gonna help us practise?

 **Cato:** Amber, I know you and Carrie like to sing that song over and over again. You sometimes play the guitar while she sings. And as far as I see, you got it down good. Just relax.

 **Amber:** Okay.

 **Cato:** You might wanna tell Carrie though.

 **Amber:** Alrighty then. Good night.

 **Cato:** Good night.

 **As Amber left the door, she turned off the lights as Cato tucked himself to bed.**

* * *

 **(Amber's POV)**

 **I stood there at the door thinking about Cato too much. Like, whenever I think of being in the band, I can't help thinking about the times Cato helped me play the guitar. Me and Carrie have been in the band for a couple years now. Carrie took Gumball's place as the vocals while I play my guitar alongside Cato. I really love it. Not only do I get to do something different, I get to do it with my best friends, cousin and boyfriend.**

 **I started heading towards my room to see Carrie flopped on her bed with her head in the sky. Most likely thinking about Gumball again.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** Hey.

 **Amber:** What did you and Teri talked about?

 **Carrie:** Nothing much. If anything, she just called cuz she's worried about Ivan's attitude.

 **Amber:** Well, with such a dark past, I wouldn't blame him.

 **Carrie:** True.

 **Amber:** Oh, by the way, Endo asked us to perform a song tomorrow at school.

 **Carrie:** Which song?

 **Amber:** You remember the song we sang when we first joined Cato's band?

 **Carrie:** Yeah.

 **Amber:** It's that song.

 **Carrie:** Oh okay.

 **Amber:** Are you alright? You look kinda depressed.

 **Carrie:** It's just that.. I really miss him. He just left us just like that. What if he's in trouble?

 **Amber:** Don't worry. Whatever it is, I'm sure he can take it. Heck, he's fought a T-rex before.

 **Carrie:** Yeah.

 **Amber:** Come on. Cheer up and let's practise.

 **Carrie:** Okay.

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

 **We just finished practising the song. I was reading my novel on my bed while Carrie was sound asleep on hers. I was so into the story until I thought about Cato. I went to his room for just a short while and saw his cute face he makes when he sleeps. I gave him a kiss on his forehead.**

 **Amber:** Sweet dreams, cutie.

 **After that, I quickly left the room. We have a big day ahead of us.**

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter of the story at the time. The band's got an important last-minute request from Endo and they need to be in their A-game for it. Wonder who's the "special guest", and it's kinda obvious who it is. You got any request, PM me and I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated. So, I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out.**

 **Note:**

 **\- Sorry if the chapter's still crummy.**

 **\- The song is gonna be a bit...cringy? I guess? I dunno. Whatever it is, if you don't like it, then I apologize in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back!

**Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back?**

 **(The next day)**

 **(Bus stop)**

 **Darwin, Dante and Lexy were waiting at the bus stop with the other students. Both Darwin and Dante tired. Then, Cato, Amber and Carrie came.**

 **Cato:** Whoa, what happened to you two?

 **Darwin:** Practising.. song.. Endo.

 **Lexy:** They woke up till 1 AM practising their song for today.

 **Amber:** Well, hope you guys are fit to play today.

 **Dante:** You could say that.

 **Carrie:** Endo said that there's a special guest coming to school today, right? Wonder who it is?

 **Cato:** Endo said it was a surprise. And especially for you, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** Me?

 **Anna:** Guess Endo's trying to find her a new boyfriend to get Gumball off of her head.

 **Carrie:** Hey!

 **Anna:** It was just a guess.

 **Jake:** Then again, it's been awhile since you last had a performance at school.

 **Dante:** Last time was just a couple weeks ago.

 **Jake:** Yeah, but still..

 **Lexy:** Hey, the bus is here!

 **The bus stopped and everyone got on board to school.**

* * *

 **(School auditorium)**

 **Everyone was waiting at the auditorium again. They were wondering what's going on since most of them don't know.**

 **Kelsey:** Hi, guys. Did we miss anything?

 **Anna:** Nope, still early.

 **Jake:** Where were you?

 **Kelsey:** I overslept. Heheh.

 **Jake:** Tch hahaha same old Kelse.

 **Kelsey:** Anyway, did Ivan show up?

 **A shadowy figure suddenly showed up behind the amber fox and jumped on her trying to scare her.**

 **Ivan:** BOO!

 **Kelsey:** AAHH!

 **Ivan:** Haha gotcha.

 **Kelsey quickly slapped him in the face as a response.**

 **Ivan:** OW!

 **Kelsey:** Don't scare me next time!

 **Jake:** *smirk* Yeah, you shouldn't have done that.

 **Ivan:** Oh, come on. Admit it. You think that she looks cute when she gets scared.

 **Kelsey:** You do?

 **Jake:** Uhh..

 **Kelsey suddenly pulled Jake's arm and put her head on his shoulder acting all lovey-dovey with him.**

 **Ivan:** Oh yeah, I get slapped while Jake gets nothing when he likes the face you make when you're scared.

 **Lexy:** Well, you shouldn't have done that if you don't wanna get slapped again.

 **Ivan:** Alright, I have my next victim.

 **Lexy:** Don't even think about it.

 **Ivan:** Okay okay. By the way, you guys seen Teri anywhere?

 **Anna:** *smirk* Dunno. Maybe you should look behind you.

 **Ivan turned around and saw Teri with a drawn up creepy clown mask on her face.**

 **Ivan:** Woah, okay!

 **Teri:** Did I scare you?

 **Ivan:** Yeah. You got me good.

 **Teri:** I know. Learnt it from the best. I just like to see your face when you get scared. (smiling)

 **Ivan:** Funny. Feels like I've heard of that before.

 **Ivan looked at Jake with a face that says "Are you kidding me?!"**

 **Jake:** What?

 **Ivan:** Huh, nothing.

 **Everyone went silent once Endo went upstage.**

 **Endo:** Alright, everyone. Good morning. Sorry we had to have another assembly, but today, we have a special performance by the WolfPac with a very special guest. We'll begin in a few minutes.

 **And everyone started buzzing again. Meanwhile, at backstage..**

 **Cato:** Those guys never shut up.

 **Amber:** Well, it's either they like us or they whine about us performing today.

 **Carrie:** I'd say about fifty-fifty.

 **Endo:** Okay, guys. You ready?

 **Cato:** I dunno. We started preparing last night. How prepared do ya think we are?

 **Endo:** I already said sorry a hundred times, man.

 **Cato:** Dude, I was just joking.

 **Endo:** Okay, whatever. Carrie, you're okay to sing, right?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, I'm good and ready.

 **Endo:** That's what I wanna hear. How's Amber and Darwin?

 **Darwin:** We're good to go.

 **Amber:** Yeah.

 **Endo:** Alright, guys. Good luck out there.

 **Cato:** Will do. Let's go.

 **Dante:** *hyped up* Alright!

 **Carrie:** Wait, what about that "special guest" guy? Isn't he/she performing with us?

 **Endo:** He'll join you in the later parts of the song. And remember, whoever comes out, just keep playing the song. I don't want you guys to stop playing when someone comes out like the last time we had a special guest performing with you.

 **Amber:** Okay.

 **Darwin:** You got it.

 **Endo:** Alright, now get out there.

 **Cato and Amber grabbed their guitars and they all headed out to stage while Endo and Dante were watching them by the side.** **Carrie grabbed the mike and she said a few words before they started.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, guys! This is a little song Mr. Watterson asked us to play, cuz we have a special guest gonna come and sing with us. He might come out soon. Anyway, here's the song we're gonna perform. It's called "Echo".

 **"Echo"**

 **Carrie:  
**

Now I am all alone,  
Stuck in between these walls,  
No I can't take this no more,  
My friends and family, they're all gone,  
Please let me go,  
I wanna be with the ones who I cared for,  
I wanna hear their voices,  
But all I hear is an echo.

 **Cato and Amber started playing their guitars to the beat.**

 ***Meanwhile at backstage***

 **The guy who came to Endo's office yesterday confronted him again wearing a hoodie as the others went to the stage.**

 **?:** Hey, Endo. Too early?

 **Endo:** Nah, you're just about on time.

 **The guy saw Carrie singing.**

 **?:** It looks like she's having a lot of fun singing.

 **Endo:** Yeah, it's practically the only thing that makes her happy lately.

*Playing while backstage scene*

 **Carrie:**

I always feel like I'm being left behind,

By the people whose been always by my side,  
Don't you know I'm broken deep inside,  
And I'm about to lose my mind.  
I wanna see you standing in front of me,  
Not just a voice inside my head,  
Cuz I'm feeling pretty lonely,  
But you choose to leave me instead.

Why did you have to go,  
Now all I hear is your echo.

Now I am all alone,  
Stuck in between these walls,  
No I can't take this no more,  
My friends and family, they're all gone.  
Please just let me go,  
I wanna be with the ones who I cared for,  
I wanna hear their voices,  
But all I hear is an echo.

All I hear is an echo.

 **Amber:** Okay, Cato. Do your thing.

 **Cato:** Alright. Rock out.

 **Amber did the guitar alone while Cato raps away.**

 **Cato:**

I still remember back when we used to be friends,

Too bad, all that had to come to an end,  
I was too stupid, I didn't understand,  
Stab me in the back, joke's on you, this is where I stand,  
We were always cool, we respected each other,  
I thought that we could be brothers,  
Brothers from a different mother,  
We all fought till the end,  
Then you said "You are not my friend",  
And you left me all alone, broken and stranded.  
All those lies, and now you wanna go,  
Now I'm on my own, living life alone,  
Wish I would've known, friends can turn to foes,  
I'm lost in my own home,  
Now the only friend I got to know, is an echo.

 **Carrie:**

Now I am all alone,

Stuck in between these walls,  
No I can't take this no more,  
My friends and family, they're all gone.  
Please just let me go,  
I wanna be with the ones who I cared for,  
I wanna hear their voices,  
But all I hear is an echo.

 **Everyone quit playing their instruments except Dante who is playing his keyboard softly.**

 **Endo:** Alright, it's your turn. Get out there and sing, Gumball.

 **The guy then took off the hoodie revealing Gumball's face.**

 **Gumball:** You bet.

 **Gumball sang and at first, everyone was wondering who's singing since Carrie wasn't singing. Then, Gumball came out to the stage and walked towards Carrie, having everyone surprised thinking he was that special guest.**

 **Gumball:**

Wish I could turn back time,  
Back when we used to be friends,  
I could've done things different,  
But all good things must come to an end,  
I always thought of you as my family,  
I'm broken down in tears,  
I just wanna be set free,  
And for you to be standing here, with me.

 **Carrie was floating shocked almost forgetting that she was singing.**

 **Gumball:** C'mon, let's sing.

 **Then, they continued singing while the others kept playing their instruments**

 **Gumball and Carrie (Gumball sang the ones in brackets):**

Now I am all alone,  
Stuck in between these walls,  
No I can't take this no more,  
My friends and family, they're all gone.  
Please just let me go,  
I wanna be with the ones who I cared for,  
I wanna hear their voices,  
But all I hear is an echo.

Now I am all alone, (I'm all alone)  
Stuck in between these walls,  
No I can't take this no more,  
My friends and family, they're all gone.  
Please just let me go, (Please let me go)  
I wanna be with the ones who I cared for,  
I wanna hear their voices,  
But all I hear is an echo.

All I wanna be, please set me free, (And all I hear is an echo)  
Don't let me go, I'm all alone, (And all I hear is an echo)  
All I wanna be, please set me free, (And all I hear is an echo)  
I wanna hear their voices,  
But all I hear is an echo, echo, echo

 **Everyone cheered to the amazing performance while some of them were shocked at Gumball's comeback. Without wasting anytime, Carrie jumped on him and put him in a tight hug. Gumball then hugged her back while Darwin, Cato and Amber joined in. After awhile, they decided to get off the stage and took the conversation backstage.**

 **Endo:** Let's hear it for WolfPac!

 **Everyone of them continued cheering as they got to backstage to see Dante and the others waiting. Without wasting a second, everyone went into one big group hug because they were too happy that Gumball's finally back.**

 **Dante:** Can't believe you're back, man.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, it's been awhile.

 **Anna:** You really changed a lot too. You've gotten way taller.

 **Gumball:** Heheh, thanks, Anna.

 **Darwin:** Dude, we missed you so much!

 **Gumball:** Yeah, not gonna lie, I missed you guys too.

 **Endo:** Hey, guys. Great performance out there.

 **Jake:** Endo,..

 **Endo:** Mr. Watterson, school's not over yet.

 **Jake:** Okay, Mr. Watterson. Did you know about Gumball coming back?

 **Endo:** Yup, he told me everything yesterday, which was the whole performance thing. I just wanna surprise you guys.

 **Kira:** Yup, and we were in on it.

 **Amber:** You too?

 **Kira:** Mm-hmm.

 **Endo:** Alright, better get to class. Everyone's going already. And Ivan, don't forget to make it up to Mr. Baxwell about two days ago.

 **Ivan:** Alright.

 **Darwin:** So, that means you're finally back? Like, forever?

 **Gumball:** Well, yeah.

 **Kelsey:** Come on, guys. Let's go.

 **Everyone started moving to class except for Carrie just floating there. Amber went up to her.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Carrie. Are you okay?

 **Carrie:** I dunno.

 **Amber:** Come on, Gumball's finally back. Aren't you happy about that?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, I am. But, it's like he doesn't recognise me anymore.

 **Amber:** What?

 **Carrie:** He didn't even talk to me straight up. It's like back when we never met each other again.

 **Amber:** Aww, don't be like that. He just wants to catch up with his friends and family. Just give him a couple of days. I'm sure he'll talk to you eventually.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, I hope so. Thanks, Amber.

 **Amber:** No problem.

 **Cato:** Hey, you two comin' or not?

 **Amber:** We're coming.

 **Amber went to walk with Cato to class. Carrie, however, teleported out of the school being too frustrated.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up the chapter for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it a lot. As for the song, it was actually a song I composed myself. No joke, that was my own song that I thought of making for the past week. Hope you guys liked it. I also added a bit of a sweet moment between Jake and Kelsey and also Ivan and Teri. I think it was sweet but I wanna hear from you guys. Reviews and comments down below, really appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and also the song that I made myself. And I'll catch with you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Caring Wolf

**Chapter 4: A Caring Wolf**

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **(School Hallway)**

 **Gumball was walking to his new class after he got split up with the others to get to Endo's office. Once he got to the classroom, he saw a female dark blue furred wolf sitting in front of the classroom door. Gumball walked up to her and greeted her.**

 **Gumball:** Hi there!

 **?:** Oh, hi.

 **Gumball:** Um.. what's your name?

 **Christine:** My name's Christine. But you can call me CJ. What's yours?

 **Gumball:** My name's Gumball. Nice to meet you.

 **Gumball smiled and put out his hand to shake hands but the wolf turned her head away facing downwards. Feeling a bit awkward, Gumball put down his hand.**

 **Gumball:** So uh.. what are you doing here?

 **Christine:** I'm the new student here.

 **Gumball:** Oh, me too.

 **Christine:** Really?

 **Gumball:** Yeah. But I got a history here.

 **Christine:** Oh, so you're used to the surroundings already I guess?

 **Gumball:** You could say that.

 **Christine:** By the way, your singing was lovely just now.

 **Gumball:** Heh, thanks. So, where were you from?

 **Christine:** Um,.. I came fro-

 **Suddenly, a leopard popped his head out of the classroom door. It was Mr. Baxwell.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Alright, you can come in now.

 **Both Gumball and Christine went inside and stood in front of an entire class.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Okay, students. These are your new classmates. Please introduce yourselves.

 **Gumball:** Hi, guys. My name's Gumball Watterson. If you don't know, I was the guy singing earlier today.

 **Everyone started cheering excitedly as he finished.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Class, quiet down. We're not done yet. What about you, young lady?

 **Christine:** My name's Christine Jackson. I came from Florida. And, um.. I'm a bit shy.

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Alright, thank you, Gumball and Christine. Now, please sit wherever you want. Then again, there's only two seats empty, so pick which one.

 **Gumball went and sat next to Darwin at the middle while Christine sat in front of Gumball.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Okay, now that The new students have introduced themselves and Ivan apologised about what he did the other day, let's start the class.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime)**

 **Gumball walked into the new cafeteria and saw a bunch of students there. It took him awhile to find his friends sitting at the side of the cafeteria.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, guys.

 **Dante:** You got lost finding us, didn't you?

 **Gumball:** Well, you could say that.

 **Darwin:** Don't worry, we all got lost the first time we walked in here. Literally.

 **Gumball:** Well, I feel better already.

 **Ivan:** So what happened for the past four years?

 **Gumball:** Uh... I uhh..

 **Cato:** Gumball. What did you do?

 **Gumball:** Nothing actually. I was just hiding.

 **Lexy:** Would you be surprised if we told you you were innocent the entire time?

 **Gumball:** What?!

 **Amber:** Dude, you were innocent. We, as in Ivan and Bobert, proved your innocence the day after you ran off.

 **Ivan:** And some of us really took it hard at first. You know who I'm talking about.

 **Gumball:** Carrie.

 **Ivan:** Bingo.

 **Kelsey:** She was really sad when you left.

 **Darwin:** Well, sadder than ever, so to speak. Even worse than before you two were a thing.

 **Gumball:** Well, where is she now?

 **Jake:** No clue. She disappeared after the performance. If you wanna make it up to her, better do it as fast as you can.

 **Gumball:** I hope so. Guess I ran away for no reason then.

 **Anna:** Well, in technically it wasn't entirely your fault. You didn't know you were innocent.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but still.. DAMMIT!

 **Gumball smashed the table in anger self consciously thinking he was an idiot for not thinking well.**

 **Darwin:** Um.. maybe we should leave you alone. C'mon guys.

 **Everyone left to give Gumball some space to think. He started regretting whatever he did for the past four years wishing that he could go back to that day and change it for the better.**

 **Gumball:** What the hell have I done?

 **Gumball put his hands on his face and cried a little, not knowing that someone was talking to him.**

 **Christine:** Gumball? Gumball.

 **Gumball:** Huh, what?

 **Christine:** Are you okay? You look down for your first day in school.

 **Gumball:** Nah, I'm fine.

 **Christine:** Okay, um.. mind if I sit here?

 **Gumball:** *sigh* Sure.

 **Christine:** If I'm bothering, then I guess I don't need to..

 **Gumball:** Nah, I insist. I need someone to talk to anyway.

 **Christine:** Okay.

 **Christine sat in front of the 16 year old cat putting her scrapbook on the table.**

 **Gumball:** Not having lunch?

 **Christine:** Nah, usually I eat after school and draw stuff during lunchtime.

 **Gumball:** Mind if I see some of them?

 **Christine:** Sure.

 **Gumball looked through Christine's scrapbook and saw marvellous drawings. Mostly about nature and life.**

 **Gumball:** Wow, this is really good.

 **Christine:** Really?

 **Gumball:** Yeah. Compared to my drawing skills, yours would beat mine by a mile.

 **Christine:** *smiling* Thanks.

 **Gumball:** You're welcome. Anyway, about why I was sad..

 **Christine:** I know, I overheard you guys.

 **Gumball:** Oh, so you know?

 **Christine:** Yeah, you were all over the news for the first couple of years. But then, people stopped talking about you. It was really sad to see your parents crying during news interviews.

 **Gumball:** Was there a ghost in any of those interviews?

 **Christine:** Hmm.. not that I remember. I think the only ghost that was interviewed was the one you were with just earlier.

 **Gumball:** Oh. Actually, remember when I said that I had a history here?

 **Christine:** Yeah.

 **Gumball:** Well, I had a bunch of friends and I even had a girlfriend. The ghost that was sitting here, her cousin was my girlfriend. And, I just left them.

 **Christine:** Don't worry. She'll understand that you didn't know you were innocent.

 **Gumball:** Yeah but, she was horrible without me. We both fell in love with each other and it's like I just threw it down the drain.

 **Christine:** Hey, it's okay. You just gotta talk it out with her. Maybe things will turn out for the better.

 **Gumball:** Okay, I will. Thanks.

 **Christine:** You're welcome. Well, I gotta go.

 **Gumball:** But you haven't drawn anything yet.

 **Christine:** Don't need to worry. I can draw something later on. Maybe when a teacher's blabbering about something I wouldn't care.

 **Gumball:** Heh, I remember that feeling.

 **Christine:** Okay, see you at class.

 **Gumball:** Alright.

 **Christine walked away as Gumball continued munching on his food before the bell rings. He thought of what Christine said.**

 **Gumball:** Hmm, maybe I should meet up with her.

* * *

 **And that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. And also hope you like the new character, cuz that CJ is actually important to this story. Maybe not in the next few chapters but later in time. Sorry for the short chapter though, I thought that the rest of this should be in another chapter where we learn a little bit more about CJ.** **But in the meantime, drop a like and a comment down below and I'll catch up with you guys next time. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Losses

**Chapter 5: Losses**

 **(After school)**

 **Everyone went out of the class walking together in a group like they always do. Once outside, they all split ways. Seeing Cato and Amber going in another direction, Gumball was a little bit confused.**

 **Gumball:** Why is Cato and Amber going that way?

 **Darwin:** Oh, cuz they live with Carrie now.

 **Gumball:** Really?

 **Dante:** Yeah. When you ran away, they figured she might need some company.

 **Gumball:** Oh okay.

 **Lexy:** So, like, where were you the entire time, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** What? The four years thing?

 **Lexy:** Yeah.

 **Gumball:** I was living at a gas station.

 **Darwin:** A gas station? Seriously?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, that was like the best place I could think off.

 **Dante:** Anybody else notice that we're being followed by a wolf.

 **The four siblings turned around and saw Christine following them from behind.**

 **Darwin:** She's starting to become like Sarah.

 **Gumball:** Oh come on. Cut her some slack, will ya? She's got nobody to hang out with.

 **Lexy:** Do you think we should let her walk with us?

 **Dante:** Don't see why not.

 **Gumball:** Okay, then. Hey, Christine!

 **Christine saw them and thought that they knew she followed them. She walked up to them and they walked together.**

 **Lexy:** So, Christine, how old are you?

 **Christine:** Um.. I'm 15.

 **Dante:** Like the school?

 **Christine:** Well, yeah. But I didn't make any friends so far. It was just Gumball and you guys, if I knew who were your names.

 **Lexy:** I'm Lexy, and this is Darwin and Dante.

 **Darwin:** Hello.

 **Christine:** Hi, aren't you the cutest?

 **Christine complimented Darwin while pinching his cheek.**

 **Darwin:** Aww, thanks.

 **Gumball:** Where's your house by the way?

 **Christine:** Oh, it's just down this street. The pink house over there.

 **Dante:** Well, that's really close by.

 **Christine:** Yeah, but I'm going to get some food first.

 **Lexy:** Food?

 **Christine:** Yeah, eat at some restaurant or something.

 **Lexy:** Oh, good.

 **Christine:** Don't worry, I'm not the kind of wolf who likes to eat off of a living flesh.

 **Dante:** Isn't that what wolves are?

 **Christine:** Yeah, but I don't like killing people just for food.

 **Darwin:** You should go to Joyful Burger sometime. They got some good cheeseburgers.

 **Christine:** Okay, I will.

 **Gumball:** I forgot to ask, why did you move to Elmore?

 **Christine:** Well, mostly the reason was because we couldn't find my younger brother. He was taken away about a year ago and we felt like we couldn't live on thinking about him. Sometimes, I wish that I can see him again.

 **Gumball:** Oh, sorry to hear that.

 **Christine:** It's fine. I'm just here for a fresh start, y'know?

 **Dante:** Kinda sounds like someone we know.

 **Darwin:** Do we?

 **Dante:** I dunno. I just felt like I've heard of that before.

 **Christine:** I'm heading over this way. I know a restaurant over here. You guys wanna join?

 **Gumball:** Thanks, but we gotta get home.

 **Christine:** Okay, bye.

 **Christine walked down another street leaving just the siblings.**

 **Gumball:** I'm starting to wonder how Mom and Dad would react to me coming back.

 **Lexy:** That's what we're all thinking right now.

* * *

 **(Wattersons' residence)**

 **The same old family doing the same old routine. Richard was sitting on the sofa trying to pick a channel to watch some good TV show while Nicole was doing some housework. Then, Lexy, Darwin and Dante came through the door.**

 **Lexy:** We're back.

 **Nicole:** Welcome home, kids. How's your day at school?

 **Dante:** Really shocking to be honest.

 **Richard:** Why? What happened?

 **Darwin:** See for yourself.

 **And their long lost son stepped into the room.**

 **Gumball:** Mom. Dad.

 **Richard:** Oh my God.

 **Nicole:** Gumball!

 **The three of them hugged each other for a while crying.**

 **Gumball:** I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't know.

 **Nicole:** No. It was our fault too. We should've been better parents.

 **Gumball:** I love you guys.

 **Richard:** We love you too, son.

 **Dante:** Okay, so uh..

 **Lexy:** Let's just give them time together.

 **Darwin:** Prop Hunt?

 **Dante:** Let's go.

* * *

 **(Evening)**

 **Gumball settled in in his room and laid down on his old bed. But he can't help but feel like something was missing. It was his little sister, Anais.**

 **Gumball:** Um.. I just realised, where's Anais?

 **Darwin:** She went into college last year.

 **Gumball:** What, really? She's only like, what 8?

 **Dante:** Yeah, but it's Elmore. Lots of weird and crazy things happen.

 **Gumball:** Are we gonna let her know that I came back.

 **Dante:** Don't think that would do anything.

 **Gumball:** Why not?

 **Darwin:** *sigh* You see..

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **It was two years since Gumball left. Anais was six and depressed that his brother still hasn't returned. Her family did their best to look for them although it has been two years already, but there was no luck. One day, when Anais and Darwin were looking for clues at the Forest of Doom, she suddenly snapped.**

 **Darwin:** Hey, Anais. Let's go look at the factory area.

 **Anais:** Why are we even doing this, Darwin? He's gone! For all we know, he could be dead by now!

 **Darwin:** Hey, don't say that. He's gonna be fine and we'll find him.

 **Anais:** No, it's not fine. I don't care anymore! What kind of a brother would leave his family behind?! Even if he's not dead now, he's still dead to me! Even if he ever comes back, to me, he's dead and gone! And nothing can change that!

 **Darwin:** Anais! Do you even know what you're saying! ANAIS!

 **Anais ran home crying without looking back.**

* * *

 **Darwin:** And even if you came back, she'd still think you're dead.

 **Gumball:** Ouch.

 **Dante:** I know, even we felt hurt when we heard what happened.

 **Gumball:** At least she won't be here to give me the cold shoulder.

 **Darwin:** Carrie wasn't the only one who were depressed because you ran away. Lots of us were.

 **Gumball:** I know. *sigh*

 **Dante:** C'mon, let's go watch some TV.

 **Gumball:** You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later.

 **Dante:** Alright.

 **Gumball:** Oh, wait. One more thing.

 **Darwin:** What?

 **Gumball:** Do you have Carrie's phone number?

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Lots of crazy things happened so far, well not that many but you know what I mean. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to fav and/or put a comment below on what you think of it. As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Back Together

**Chapter 6: Back Together**

 **(After school)**

 **(Haunted mansion)**

 **Cato and Amber made back home and quickly went to Carrie's room. They saw her crying on her pillow. They first closed the door and when they turned back and think to forget about it, they somehow went face-to-face with Carrie's dad, Vlad, outside the room.**

 **Vlad:** What happened? Someone pick on her again?

 **Cato:** Not quite right.

 **Amber:** That kid, Gumball. He's back.

 **Vlad:** Oh, so she's crying cuz she's happy?

 **Cato:** We were just about to ask that.

 **Vlad:** Okay then, I'll let you ask her. If there's anything else, better tell me. I don't want my honey bun to be stuck into something terrible like the last time.

 **Amber:** We were lucky we found her before she even started that ritual.

 **Vlad:** Just make sure she's safe.

 **Cato:** Will do, Mr. Booregard.

 **After Vlad left, they went back inside the room to see Carrie at least crying a little less but her face is still on the pillow. Amber went to the bedside while Cato just leans onto the wall beside the wall like he always does.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** What do you want?

 **Cato:** Hey, come on. Calm down. Is this how you wanna feel after your boyfriend came back after 4 years of disappearance?

 **Carrie:** *sniffle* No.

 **Amber:** Why are you crying actually? Gumball's back now.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, but he never talked to me.

 **Cato:** He sang with you remember? He even hugged you after that in front of everyone.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, but.. I dunno. It's like a mixture of happy and sad.

 **Amber:** I told you. Just give him time. He'll talk to you sooner or later.

 **Cato:** Let's just hope for the best in won't turn out wrong.

 **Amber heard it and punched Cato's shoulder as hard as she can.**

 **Cato:** Ow.

 **Amber:** Shh!

 **Carrie:** You're right. I should be more patient.

 **Cato:** And if you can, try not to take it too far.

 **Amber punched him again at the shoulder.**

 **Cato:** Ow, what?!

 **Amber:** Can you watch what you say for once?

 **Cato:** I'm just trying to give some advice is all.

 **Amber:** Well, with the way you're telling, you're terrible.

 **Cato:** Hey, I'm just trying to help okay.

 **As the two of them were fighting, Carrie was at the background laughing and it took the two awhile to even notice it.**

 **Carrie:** You two argue like a married couple.

 **Cato and Amber started backing off, blushing.**

 **Cato:** So, uh.. since we're done, I'm heading to my room.

 **Amber:** And I'll be uh.. doing something downstairs.

 **Both of them dashed out as fast as they could leaving Carrie alone.**

 **Carrie:** Wow, those two really seem to get together well. I wonder how it would feel like if me and Gumball were like that. Wait, what am I thinking?! After what happened, I'm sure that won't be a possibility. Maybe he's moved on and found someone else. *sigh*

 **Cato heard the whole thing from his room and went knocking on her door.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Carrie. Did you say something?

 **Carrie:** What? Oh no, just talking to myself.

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **After Cato walked away, Carrie let out a sigh of relief.**

 **Carrie:** I really should control talking my feelings out.

 **Suddenly, Carrie's phone was ringing. She picked it up not knowing who it was since she didn't have the number in her contact list.**

 **Carrie:** Hello?

 **?:** Hey, Carrie. Mind if we meet up at the park at 8?

 **Carrie:** Wait, who is this?

 **?:** It's me, Gumball.

 **Carrie:** G-Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, and I need to talk to you. So, can you make it?

 **Carrie:** Um,.. yeah, sure.

 **Gumball:** Awesome, see you there. Love you.

 **Carrie:** L-Love you too.

 **Gumball hang up while Carrie felt like she wanted to pass out.**

 **Carrie:** OMG, it's really happening.

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **(Wattersons residence)**

 **It's about 7:45 in the evening and I got ready to see Carrie. I put on a red jacket with a white T-shirt that I started wearing a year back. I went downstairs and found my family eating dinner already.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, guys. I'm gonna go out for awhile.

 **Nicole:** Where are you going, honey?

 **Gumball:** To see a friend.

 **Nicole:** This late at night?

 **Richard:** Come on, honey. He's a big boy now. Let him do what he wants for a while.

 **Nicole:** Okay, sweetie. Just be back by 10.

 **Gumball:** You got it.

 **I went out the front door and left.**

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **(The park)**

 **Gumball was waiting on a bench for Carrie. Suddenly, he saw her coming towards him with her old black shirt.**

 **Gumball:** Carrie..

 **Carrie:** Hey, Gumball.

 **Gumball suddenly hugged her as tight as he could, slightly crying. Carrie hugged him back, knowing how much she missed him.**

 **Gumball:** I'm so glad I get to see you again.

 **Carrie:** Me too, I missed you so much.

 **Gumball:** Look, I'm sorry I left you behind. There was just a lot to put into my head back then. Ever since Jake got poisoned all the way till I got framed. Though, I didn't know I was innocent the entire time.

 **Carrie:** It's okay. I don't care about what happened in the past. Now, all I could care about is you. I love you, Gumball. Hope you still remembered that.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, I do. And I love you too.

 **They broke out and went to sit at a bench.**

 **Gumball:** So, looking at almost everything around me changed, I'd say I missed a lot. Care to explain what did I miss?

 **Carrie:** Well, your family gave up searching for you after two years and no clues found, Anais went into college and she said you were dead to her..

 **Gumball:** Oh, I know that. Also, Cato and Amber started living with you now, right?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, that's another thing. Actually there's a lot that changed. I don't think I could list it all down.

 **Gumball:** That's okay. I don't wanna go leaving on you again either.

 **They both laughed and talked for a little while until they decided to go home. They hugged and kissed each other for a quick second and they split ways home.**

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, as always comments down below, fav if you really like and support it, I really appreciate both. Sorry if this chapter wasn't really that good. So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hangout

**Chapter 7: Hangout**

 **Gumball and his friends were in the class, listening to Kira teaching about Biology. Gumball, however, was lost in thought while the others were trying to pay attention to what she was teaching. Carrie was secretly on her phone faking that she was listening to Kira when she saw him. She immediately texted him. Gumball then tried to put out his phone without Kira knowing and opened her text.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, u ok?

 **Gumball:** Yea, why?

 **Carrie:** U kinda look down today.

 **Gumball:** I dunno. Just feel like something's missing.

 **Carrie:** Hmm..oh well. That aside, wanna hang out later? I can ask Cato and Amber to join if u want.

 **Gumball:** Sure. I got nothing to do.

 **Carrie:** Great, now I think we should pay attention to Kira. Next thing u know, she's gonna ask either one of us a question.

 **Gumball:** Okay.

 **Carrie:** Talk later. Love u.

 **Gumball:** Love u too.

 **Right after Gumball put down his phone, he saw Kira standing/floating in front of him with an angry face.**

 **Kira:** Gumball, please pay attention in class. I can't tolerate people who uses cell phones in my class.

 **Gumball:** Okay, sorry.

 **Kira floated away and continued with class.**

 **Cato:** Carrie texting you?

 **Gumball:** Yeah.

 **Cato:** Why are you so dull? Cheer up, man.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, okay.

 **They continued to listen to Kira and it went on till school ended.**

* * *

 **(After school)**

 **Everyone got up and went out of the classroom. Cato and Amber were still at their place talking until Gumball and Carrie approached them.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, guys. We're gonna go hang out. Wanna come with us?

 **Cato:** Depends on where we're going.

 **Carrie:** Oh, just the mall. Buy some stuff, grab a bite. C'mon, it's gonna be fun.

 **Amber:** I'm okay.

 **Cato:** Yeah, me too.

 **Carrie:** Great, let's go.

 **Amber:** Before that, Gumball, why are you so down?

 **Gumball:** Huh..what?

 **Cato:** Dude, you lost in your train of thought again?

 **Gumball:** Uh..yeah. Just thinking about something. Anyway, where are we going? The mall, right?

 **Carrie:** Yeah.

 **Gumball:** Okay then. Let's get going.

* * *

 **(Food court, Elmore Mall)**

 **The four friends were chatting at the food court after having a meal together.**

 **Amber:** So which would you do? Fight a tiger or fight a bear?

 **Gumball:** I would say neither.

 **Cato:** Well, you can't get him there. Rules didn't say about picking both or neither.

 **Amber:** I'm pretty sure they do.

 **Gumball:** Do you do this all the time?

 **Cato:** Not really. We rarely do things like this now.

 **Carrie:** Yeah...

 **Amber:** Hey, isn't that the new kid?

 **Amber asked and gestured towards the purple wolf.**

 **Carrie:** Guess so. You wanna go to her? I do. Never really got to introduced myself.

 **Cato:** Go on ahead. I can come with you if you want.

 **Carrie:** Yeah sure.

 **Carrie and Cato left to meet Christine while Gumball and Amber were left alone.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Gumball. I got a question. Well, more than one.

 **Gumball:** Okay, what is it?

 **Amber:** To start with, do you know it's been a long time since Carrie's ever been happy?

 **Gumball:** Kinda did. After what she told me what happened last night.

 **Amber:** Oh, so you did talk to her last night?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, why?

 **Amber:** Nothing. What did you talk about?

 **Gumball:** Nothing much. Mostly it was just me reasoning out why I left.

 **Amber:** Yeah, that brings to my next question. Why do you wanna wait four years?

 **Gumball:** What's wrong with four years?

 **Amber:** I dunno. But it just seems that every single day that comes by, Carrie's pain grows stronger and gets worse.

 **Gumball:** Wait..what does that mean?

 **Amber:** Nevermind.

 **Gumball:** Well, sorry if it was such a burden on you.

 **Amber:** It's fine. I'm just glad you're back. It's been awhile since I saw my cousin happy.

 **Gumball:** Me too.

 **After the Q &A session, Carrie and Cato came back.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, we're back.

 **Gumball:** You didn't ask Christine to join us?

 **Cato:** We did, but she said she was heading home.

 **Amber:** We're heading home as well, aren't we?

 **Gumball:** I thought we were.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, there's nothing to do and it's getting late.

 **Cato:** Okay, let's go then.

 **Amber:** Though, Gumball might need some company walking home so I think you should go with him, Carrie.

 **Gumball:** Wait..what?

 **Cato:** Oh yeah, we'll head off first. See ya at the house.

 **Amber:** Have fun, you two.

 **Cato and Amber left the couple alone.**

 **Gumball:** Well, guess we better get going before my mom hunts me down.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, I think we should.

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **We were walking to my house in about 5.30 in the evening. I had my head down and mouth shut the entire walk, and I guess Carrie did too. It's been like that for the past 10 minutes of us walking, until finally, Carrie broke the silence.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, Gumball. You're starting to make me worried.

 **Gumball:** What? Why?

 **Carrie:** You've had that sad face the entire day. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?

 **Gumball:** Well, first off, I kinda have a weird feeling that I'm missing something. Something that was close to us before I left.

 **Carrie then suddenly came closer to Gumball and kissed him on the cheek.**

 **Gumball:** Thanks but what was that for?

 **Carrie:** You said you were missing something, so I thought you missed me appreciating you.

 **Gumball:** Nah, I don't think it's that.

 **Carrie:** Then what is it?

 **Gumball:** I dunno. I've been thinking about it all day but I can't seem to figure out what it was.

 **Carrie:** Hmm..then what else is making you feel so gloomy?

 **Gumball:** The other reason is that I kinda felt bad for leaving you guys. That same feeling keeps haunting me all the time.

 **Carrie:** You don't need to feel bad now. You're here now and everyone's already moved on. So I think you should too.

 **Gumball:** Okay, but you know sometimes my feelings can get to me.

 **Carrie:** Sometimes, not all the time.

 **Gumball:** True. By the way, is Amber and Cato gonna be staying with you from now on?

 **Carrie:** I guess so. Cato slept in the old room that we didn't use while me and Amber share the same room.

 **Gumball:** Your dad still with you?

 **Carrie:** Yeah.

 **Gumball:** I was kinda thinking of coming over to your house sometime.

 **Carrie:** I think my dad will let you in on that.

 **Gumball:** Oh well, we're here.

 **Without us knowing, we're actually in front of my house already.**

 **Gumball:** So, I'll see you tomorrow?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, sure.

 **Gumball:** Okay, good night.

 **Carrie:** Good night.

 **Carrie teleported back home in front of me while I went in just to find my three siblings watching television while my parents were nowhere in sight. So, I just went up to the couch and watched television with them.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter. Looks like everything already went back to normal in a really short period of time. But hey, it's Elmore. Weird stuff always happens. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to give it a like and comment below on what you think or if you have anything to give advice on my writing. As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Threats

**Chapter 8: New Threats**

 **It was a bright and sunny Thursday. The Wattersons siblings and their friends were at school as usual. Things were fine and calm. Until recess came about. On the way to the cafeteria,...**

 **Gumball:** So that would mean that the economy wouldn't fall if Larry quits now?

 **Dante:** Yup. There's a few people who covered for him at some jobs.

 **Gumball:** Well, at least we won't have to-

 **Gumball was cut off after getting his face planted on somebody, and he and his friend are not that of a happy person. It's a pair of bears who seemed to be familiar. It was the bear brothers, Matt and Chad.**

 **Matt:** Well, well. Look what we have here.

 **Chad:** Looks like a new turtle who just came into the sea.

 **Gumball:** What the- Why are you guys here?! And what's with the metaphor?

 **Chad:** We got transferred here because of causing too much trouble there.

 **Matt:** And what's wrong with making up our own metaphors?!

 **Cato:** Guys, can't you just chill.

 **Chad:** We could. But we gotta give the deadbeat a piece of our mind.

 **Matt grabbed Gumball by the collar and pinned him against the wall about to punch him until Endo stepped in.**

 **Endo:** Matt, Chad! Break it up!

 **Endo somehow managed to convince them to let go of Gumball.**

 **Matt:** You got lucky, deadbeat.

 **And they both left without looking back.**

 **Endo:** You okay, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, I'm fine. Weren't those two from Florida?

 **Dante:** Yep, but they got transferred here. You might wanna watch out for them. They can literally break you.

 **Gumball:** I'll keep that in mind.

 **Endo:** Alright, you'd best be heading to the cafeteria. I'll be in the office if you need me.

 **Then, Endo left as well, followed by the trio who went towards the cafeteria.**

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

 **The trio made to the table where their other friends and siblings sat.**

 **Darwin:** Oh, you guys made it.

 **Cato:** Sorry, had some run-in with the bullies.

 **Jake:** It's okay. We just got here anyway.

 **Gumball:** Oh, sweet.

 **Just as they were about to sit, the bullies came back and flipped Gumball's tray upside down.**

 **Gumball:** Dude! What's your problem?!

 **Chad:** All of you sissies!

 **Chad pushed Gumball to the ground and started a 2-v-1 beating. And then, Cato came up and gave them a piece of his mind. He pulled Matt up on his feet and jabbed his fists on his torso multiple times. Chad looked behind him and it completely blew away his guard, giving Gumball a chance to fight back. He poked him in the eyes and did a lariat from behind, causing him to crash to the ground.**

 **Everyone at the cafeteria saw the fight and they cheered, thinking they finally have someone to protect them from the two brothers. Gumball's friends, however, were standing still, shocked, and afraid because they've never seen him this good in hand-to-hand combat before. Gumball thought that his actions were a bit too rough and he decided to leave the cafeteria, only to bump into Mr. Baxwell along the way.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** What happened in there, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Um..nothing.

 **Mr. Baxwell is also a disciplinary teacher, so if there's anything misplaced, he can tell what's up. And that's what he sees in Gumball right there and then.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Are you sure? You're face says otherwise.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, everything's fine. All good and peachy.

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Then why did I hear things falling and a crowd cheering as if there was a huge fight?

 **Gumball:** What? No. There's no fight.

 **Gumball tried to smile so that he won't give it away. But Mr. Baxwell is not someone who gets tricked easily.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Okay, it's clear to me that you're lying. I'm going in.

 **Just as Mr. Baxwell went into the cafeteria, he saw the students gathering in one big circle and the two brothers laying face first on the ground.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** What is going on here?! What happened?!

 **Everyone stood silent, making the leopard really angry.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Okay, in the count of three, I want everyone who has nothing to do with this OUT OF THIS CAFETERIA AND IN YOUR CLASSROOMS!

 **And in the speed of light, everyone ran out of the cafeteria. All that's left were Gumball, Cato and the two brothers.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** I'm guessing you two started it.

 **Cato:** Nope, Chad flipped Gumball's tray and beat him down. I was just saving his butt.

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Okay, you two get to class. I'll get those two to the nurse's office.

 **Cato and Gumball went out without saying another word. On the way to the class, Cato was a bit intrigued about Gumball's combat skills.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Gumball. Where'd you learn how to fight?

 **Gumball:** I picked up a few moves while I was away. Running away kinda took a toll on me.

 **Cato:** So, you actually learned how to fight yourself.

 **Gumball:** Nah, someone taught me.

 **Cato:** Who?

 **Gumball:** That's a secret.

 **Cato:** ...Okay then.

* * *

 **I know it was just short, but I'll have to call an end for this chapter. It was just supposed to introduce the bear brothers into the mix and that they are in the same school as the crew. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, likes and comments are always appreciated. I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mysteries

**Chapter 9: Mysteries**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **Sometimes, being in Kira's class can be very exciting. She's a good teacher, she understands teens, she likes to tell stories which can really kill time easily. To me, she's like the best teacher I've ever had. Now that I'm finally back at Elmore, I feel like I can get my life back on track. No more hiding from authorities, no more living in a gas station. Just a regular teenager's life.**

 **However, I still feel like someone's a miss. Though, I couldn't make out on who it was. I was so into my head I didn't even realize school was over and the bell rang.**

 **Kira:** Okay, class. That's all for today. Remember to do your chemistry report.

 **Gumball:** Huh? What?

 **Carrie:** Spaced out again?

 **Gumball:** Uh..yeah. Is school over already?

 **Carrie:** Yep. You spent the entire day sitting there. You didn't even grab anything to eat during lunch.

 **Gumball:** Well, guess I earned a ticket to go to the mall for something to munch on.

 **Carrie:** Can I come with you?

 **Gumball:** Why? You didn't eat either?

 **Carrie:** Well...

* * *

 **(Flashback: Lunchtime)**

 **Gumball was spacing out and Carrie was beside him awestruck at his cute little face. Then, she had the idea to draw doodles on it. She laughed the rest of the period.**

* * *

 **(Back to present)**

 **Gumball:** Oh, so that's why people were staring at me when they were leaving the class.

 **Carrie:** *blushing and speaking softly* Well, to me you make a pretty cute face.

 **Gumball:** What was that?

 **Carrie:** Nothing.

 **Gumball:** Okay, c'mon let's go.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(Hallway)**

 **Me and Amber were just about to head to my locker to put back my books.**

 **Amber:** You think Gumball's awake by now?

 **Cato:** Yeah, I think so. I saw him blinking last time I looked.

 **Amber:** So you're saying he wasn't blinking the entire time.

 **Cato:** Yup. Anyway, how's Kelsey doing? Is she good with her ice hockey team this year?

 **Amber:** She said that she asked Jake to help her practice, so I'm sure she's fine.

 **Cato:** Hope so. Whenever I see both of them doing something together, it just seems like it ends up with them being lovey-dovey with each other. Don't you think so?

 **Amber:** Yeah. Sometimes I get jealous of them.

 **Cato:** What for?

 **Amber:** It's because they seem so close to each other. But that's not how it goes for you and me.

 **Cato:** Ah, don't be like that.

 **I put up my arm around her so that she feels happy. It ends up with her resting her head on my shoulder, which got my heart beating real fast.**

 **Cato:** Feeling better now?

 **Amber:** Much better.

 **A few minutes later, we arrived at my locker to see a note stuck on the door. I took it off and it said "Cato, open the door and read the note". Feeling a bit hesitated, I opened the door to see my regularly placed books and pictures of me and Amber on the back of the door.**

 **Amber:** Aww, you're so sweet. You still have those pictures we kept.

 **Cato:** You make it sound like you don't.

 **Amber:** Well, I did. Just at the top of the locker.

 **Cato:** Anyway, about this note. It said there was another note, but I don't see it.

 **Amber:** It's over here, you dummy.

 **Amber took a piece of paper from underneath the stack of books and read the note.**

 **Amber:** This is where your ties with your enemies end, And you will find a peaceful trend, But along the way, there will be things you have to comprehend, And you'll realize that the enemy of your enemy is actually your friend.

 **Cato:** What the heck does that supposed to mean?

 **Amber:** Oh, wait there's more behind it. "Come to the Elmore Museum at midnight tonight. Come alone."

 **Cato:** Well, what do you think?

 **Amber:** Wha- Why me? It's for you.

 **Cato:** I just wanted your opinion.

 **Amber:** Well, it's up to you I suppose. I'm just worried you're gonna get hurt.

 **Cato:** You can't come with me because it says here to come alone. Maybe I should go. Just wanna know what's up.

 **Amber:** Okay, then. Let's go home now.

 **Cato:** Got it.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **(Elmore Mall)**

 **After having their meal, Gumball and Carrie walked around for a little while. Along the way, they saw a familiar grey and white creature in the distance.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, isn't that Anna?

 **Carrie:** Where?

 **Gumball:** Over there, headed for that tech store.

 **Carrie:** Huh, well let's go and find out.

 **They walked into a tech store and saw a lot of people looking at a lot of gadgets.**

 **Gumball:** Never thought this many people would get so over about tech stuff.

 **Carrie:** Well, it's the 21st century, so I wouldn't be surprised.

 **Gumball:** True. Hey, I think I see her.

 **Gumball headed towards Anna who was in the middle of talking to a white cat. They were both wearing uniforms of the shop, a plain black T-shirt with the store's logo on it. The white cat looked familiar to Gumball, but the moment he turned around, he couldn't be any happier. And the fact was that this guy was the one he felt like was missing.**

 **Gumball:** Oh, man. Riki!

 **Riki:** Haa! Gumball!

 **Gumball:** Damn, it's so good to see you again.

 **Riki:** Yeah, where the heck have you been?

 **Gumball:** Have you already forgotten?

 **Riki:** No, in fact I'm still furious about it.

 **Gumball:** Then, why are you smiling?

 **Anna:** Riki works here now.

 **Gumball:** So...?

 **Riki:** So that means I can't get mad to a customer during my shift.

 **Carrie:** Thank goodness for employee policies, am I right?

 **Gumball:** Hahaha, yeah. So what time's your shift over?

 **Riki:** In about 15 minutes.

 **Gumball:** Cool. Then, might as well take a look at all this to kill time before you kill me.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

 **Riki just finished his shift and they settled down at a coffee shop nearby. Gumball was telling him what happened during the four years he was gone.**

 **Riki:** So you mean to tell me that you've been living in a gas station, hiding from authorities, managed to continue school without them noticing, and came back recently?

 **Gumball:** Yes, thank you for summing that up.

 **Riki:** Wow, if only you would've stayed longer..

 **Carrie:** He didn't know he was innocent.

 **Riki:** Yeah, I know that. Just chill.

 **Gumball:** How about you? What have you been doing?

 **Riki:** Well, same old school. Just finished last summer and got a job here. Apparently, you don't need to get a college degree if you're working for a low ranked job.

 **Gumball:** So, that means you're stuck as an intern until you do get one.

 **Riki:** Yup. But damn, I get a whole lot for working here.

 **Gumball:** How much?

 **Anna:** $10K a month.

 **Carrie:** Woah, that much? For an intern?

 **Riki:** Looks like it.

 **Gumball:** Wow, you're a lucky one.

 **Riki:** Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot.

 **Carrie:** Well, better get going. Need to get home and do some homework.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, me too.

 **Anna:** Okay, bye you guys.

 **Carrie:** Bye. See you at school.

 **Riki:** Hope you have fun, you lovebirds!

 **Gumball:** Yes, you don't need to shout on that.

 **Riki:** Haha, just teasin' ya. Later.

 **Gumball:** Later.

 **They both fist bumped and split ways.**

* * *

 **(On the way home)**

 **Gumball:** Hey, uh, Carrie?

 **Carrie:** Yes, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** I just thought of something.

 **Carrie:** What is it?

 **Gumball:** You said you're gonna do the homework, right?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, why?

 **Gumball:** Mind if I sleep over tonight? We could do our homework together. Also, I might need help, cuz I was not paying attention in class earlier if you remembered.

 **Carrie:** *smirk* Yep, I remembered.

 **Gumball:** So, is it okay?

 **Carrie:** Sure, I don't think my dad would mind.

 **Gumball:** Sweet. I'll just get home and get my stuff.

 **Carrie:** Okay, see you there, love.

 **Gumball:** Okay.

* * *

 **(Haunted Mansion)**

 **Carrie got back home and saw Cato and Amber watching television together while her dad is nowhere in sight.**

 **Carrie:** Where's dad?

 **Amber:** I dunno. He left a note saying that he's got something to take care of.

 **Carrie:** Oh, let me see that.

 **Carrie read the note that her dad left.**

 **Vlad:** Dear Carrie, I'm sorry I can't be with you for the next few days. I have something to take care of at the Ghost Council. Some ghosts have been causing havoc lately and I had to attend the meeting. So sorry. Send my regards to Cato and Amber and Gumball if you see him. Love, your dad, Vlad.

 **Carrie:** Welp, that's one problem taken care of.

 **Cato:** Why? What's up?

 **Carrie:** I got Gumball to come over to do some homework.

 **Amber:** Oh, well good luck finishing it. We just finished it earlier.

 **Carrie:** Okay.

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

 **Gumball finally came with a backpack full of his stuff for the night.**

 **Carrie:** Finally! You're here.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, sorry about the hold up. I had to talk things out with my mom before I left.

 **Amber:** Things? Like what?

 **Gumball:** A lot of inappropriate things that she thinks I'll do now that I'm older.

 **Cato:** That's just typical parenting. You'll get over it.

 **Gumball:** Okay, whatever. C'mon, let's get work done.

 **Carrie:** Okay.

 **They moved into Carrie's room upstairs.**

 **Gumball:** Huh, you're bedroom hasn't changed ever since the last time I was here.

 **Carrie:** Well, I like to keep things organised.

 **Gumball:** Either that or Amber does the organising for you.

 **Carrie:** Mmm..sometimes. We kinda like take turns on things like this.

 **Gumball:** Okay, so guess we'll get started.

 **Carrie:** Alright.

* * *

 **(11:45 p.m.)**

 **Gumball and Carrie finished their homework and they are currently watching a movie together. Just like always, Gumball put his arm around Carrie while Carrie rested her head on Gumball's shoulder. It wasn't long until they saw Cato and Amber heading out.**

 **Carrie:** Where are you two going?

 **Cato:** Umm..we gotta go to the museum..for something.

 **Gumball:** What for?

 **Amber:** Somebody gave Cato a note telling him to head to the museum alone tonight at midnight.

 **Carrie:** Then why are you following?

 **Amber:** Cuz I get worried okay!

 **Gumball:** I think it's best we all go.

 **Cato:** No, I think the lesser I bring, the safer it is.

 **Carrie:** Yeah I think so too. Who knows who are you facing right now.

 **Amber:** Maybe we should bring them.

 **Cato:** *sigh* Okay, then. Let's go.

* * *

 **So, that wraps up the chapter for now. Sorry if it's a little cringy on some parts. Anyway, like, comment, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mysterious Encounters

**Chapter 10: Mysterious Encounter**

 **(Elmore Museum)**

 **Cato and his friends finally made it to the museum on time. Just one problem..**

 **Gumball:** So, how do you plan on going past the security?

 **Cato:** I dunno. I didn't really think this through.

 **Amber:** Are you kidding me?

 **Cato:** I'm serious. Maybe I just go and talk to him?

 **Carrie:** You think he'll let you through just like that?

 **Cato:** Worth a shot. You guys gotta find your own way in though.

 **Gumball:** Okay. Good luck.

 **Cato walked up to the security guard sitting at the entrance while the others went to the back.**

 **Cato:** Um..sir?

 **Security Guard:** Oh, hey son. What are you doing here? It's midnight. You should get home.

 **Cato:** Yeah, uh..do you happen to see anyone get in the museum?

 **Security Guard:** What do you think I look like? A ticket booth? Nobody gets in this late.

 **Cato:** Well, I got this note earlier today and..

 **Security Guard:** A note? Give it to me.

 **Cato gave the note he found in his locker and the security guard was shocked.**

 **Security Guard:** Ah, so you're one of them.

 **Cato:** One of what?

 **Security Guard:** You'll see. Go on in.

 **Cato:** Okay...

 **The security guard let him through without saying another word. Just a grin showing across his face.**

 **Cato:** That was weird.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Gumball:** Do you think he got in?

 **Carrie:** Dunno. We're kinda stuck on how to get you in.

 **Gumball:** Don't you mean "us"?

 **Amber:** We're ghosts. We can phase through the wall.

 **Gumball:** Well, how about that window up there?

 **Carrie:** You think you can jump that high?

 **Gumball:** No harm in trying.

 **Gumball stepped back and charged towards the wall and jumped as high as he can to reach the window. To their surprise, he made it. Gumball got inside and waited for Carrie and Amber.**

 **Carrie:** Never thought you were quite the jumper.

 **Gumball:** Believe me. It was good until I stepped into a toilet.

 **Amber:** So that explains why your legs are wet.

 **Gumball:** Yup, let's just keep going.

 **Carrie:** Shh! Quiet!

 **Everyone quiet down and hid behind a statue of a man riding a horse. They heard two voices coming from the distance. Both quite familiar to Amber.**

 **? #1:** So, are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?

 **? #2:** Yeah, this is the place. Who exactly is our enemy?

 **? #1:** No idea. Could be anyone.

 **Suddenly, they heard another voice different from the two. It sounded like Cato.**

 **Cato:** What the hell are you two doing here?

* * *

 **Cato could not believe who the two people were. It was the jerky Bear Brothers again.**

 **Matt:** What do you mean? We just came here cuz we got a note saying we're supposed to be here.

 **Chad:** Yeah, what's it to you?

 **Cato:** Wait, a note?

 **Matt:** Well, yeah. What's wrong with it?

 **Cato:** I got a note too.

 **Matt and Chad:** What?!

 **The argument was then disturbed by a figure wearing a mask slow clapping towards them. The fact that the slow clapping was too slow got Matt annoyed.**

 **Matt:** This slow clap is taking fucking forever!

 **Masked Man:** I have to admit, that slow clap was a bit too slow.

 **Cato:** Who are you?

 **Masked Man:** Who am I? Hahaha, you're dumber than I thought. I am the man who gave the three of you those notes.

 **Cato:** How the hell was I supposed to know that?

 **Chad:** Okay, can we just get this over with already!

 **Masked Man:** Oh, eager are we? Don't worry. The fun has just begun.

 **Cato:** What fun?

 **Masked Man:** This.

 **The man disappeared and quickly attacked Matt causing him to fly across the room.**

 **Chad:** Matt! You little coward!

 **Chad charged towards him but the man dodged every single attack he gives him.**

 **Chad:** Shit! He's too fast!

 **Masked Man:** Now it's my turn.

 **Cato:** No way!

 **Cato dashed in between Chad and the man and did a chop kick on him.**

 **Masked Man:** Oh, now this is fun.

 **Cato:** C'mon, let's go!

 **Masked Man:** It's your death wish.

 **The masked man and Cato went into an all out battle in the museum. They started to wear out after a few minutes.**

 **Masked Man:** Tired, little boy?

 **Cato:** Tired? I just bought enough time.

 **Masked Man:** What?!

 **Matt:** Surprise!

 **Matt shoulder tackled the man to the torso and got him pissed off.**

 **Masked Man:** Okay, play time is over!

 **The masked man telepathically took an object from the exhibit and smashed it on Matt's head. He finally got free while Matt was welping in pain. He saw Chad charging towards him as well. However, he managed to move Chad into the air and threw him to a glass container.**

 **Cato:** What the heck?!

 **Masked Man:** Now for you.

 **Cato:** This is messed up right now.

 **Masked Man:** Nowhere to run.

 **Amber:** NO!

 **Amber came out of the shadows and assaulted the man. Gumball and Carrie chose to back her up. They all did a major 3-v-1 beatdown.**

 **Masked Man:** Ah! That's enough!

 **Suddenly, a force around the man was summoned and the three of them were pushed back to the wall. The man grabbed Cato into the air telepathically.**

 **Masked Man:** I told you to come alone but you were stubborn. Now you get the price!

 **Cato could feel something clawing its way into him. The pain he feels is beyond words. It was moments later that Chad shoved the man, causing him to lose control and let Cato go. Matt ran towards Cato who was breathing heavily and helped him get up.**

 **Matt:** C'mon, buddy. We're getting out of here.

 **Cato:** Buddy? Whatever, let's go.

 **They went to the others and helped them up as well. They all ran for the exit with Chad coming from behind. Luckily, they managed to get out.**

 **Masked Man:** He's smart. He'll see the signs.

* * *

 **(Haunted Mansion)**

 **Everyone gathered back at the haunted mansion. Everyone being very tired, they rested there for awhile. Ever since they got back, Cato's been looking at his hands.**

 **Amber:** Hey, what's wrong?

 **Cato:** I dunno. I somehow feel something different inside me.

 **Amber:** Guess you should get some rest. I'm sleeping with you tonight. Carrie told me to keep you company.

 **Cato:** Okay, maybe you should head up first. I'll catch up later.

 **Amber:** Okay.

 **Amber kissed Cato on the forehead and left.**

 **Matt:** Some girlfriend you got there.

 **Cato:** Thanks.

 **Chad:** Well, guess it's time for us to get going.

 **Matt:** Yeah. We're gonna head out.

 **Cato:** Okay, door's over there.

 **Matt:** Pff, based on your fighting skills and your attitude, you're not half bad.

 **After the two left, Cato went upstairs in his bedroom and saw Amber sleeping on the left side of his bed. Cato scooched over and got into bed as well. Later on, he began to notice Amber hugging him like a pillow, so he just hugged her back. They've been like that for about the entire night.**

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment what you think in the comments, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Me

**Chapter 11: The New Me**

 **(Amber's POV)**

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I woke up to the sound of Cato's alarm. I completely forgot that I slept with him last night. I hope I didn't say anything while I was asleep. I looked at my side but Cato wasn't there anymore. He must've gone downstairs. As I walked out of the room, I decided to go to Carrie's room first to check on the other two lovebirds. As I opened the door, I saw Carrie and Gumball hugging each other while sleeping. Just my luck, both of them woke up as I walked in. Both of them were blushing when they saw each other and then looked at me. All the more, Gumball wasn't wearing his shirt.**

 **Carrie:** Ah! Amber?!

 **Amber:** Aww! So sweet!

 **Carrie:** Grr! You're just the same, okay!

 **Amber:** I know. I just like it when you do it with lil' Gummy over here.

 **Gumball:** Gummy?

 **Amber:** That's what she calls you everytime she dreams about you. She'd be like "Oh no. Please Gummy, come back" and all that.

 **Carrie:** Get out! Go talk to your own boyfriend!

 **Amber:** Okay. I was about to go anyway. Wanna give you two some privacy.

 **I shut the door and walked downstairs to find Cato. I looked around and Cato was nowhere to be seen. Then, I saw a note on the table in front of the TV which was from Cato. It said "Amber, I'm going out for a little while. Be back soon. Love, Cato". I wondered where would he go but I don't really have much time since it's almost time to get to the school bus. Gumball and Carrie got down right on time with an angry face on Carrie.**

 **Carrie:** We don't speak of this to anyone. Agreed?

 **Amber:** Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

 **Gumball:** Where's Cato?

 **Amber:** He left a note saying he's going out for a little while. Don't know where though. We'll just head on first. Maybe he's at school already.

* * *

 **(School)**

 **Cato lied. He ditched school cuz he wasn't in class the whole day. The problem is he never ditches school. I kept wondering what's going on. I was in my own world until the school bell rang.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Okay, everyone. Class is over. Make sure you finish that history homework by next week.

 **Gumball:** So, Cato ditched?

 **Amber:** I guess so. But he never ditch. Never. It's just so not like him.

 **Carrie:** Then what do you think happened?

 **Amber:** I dunno.

 **Gumball:** Well that aside, me and Carrie are going to the mall. You wanna come?

 **Amber:** Yeah, sure.

 **The three of us walked to my locker to put in my books and someone was waiting there. When I knew who it was, I got so furious.**

 **Amber:** Uh..Where have you been?

 **Cato:** I could say the same to you. Why are you so slow?

 **Amber:** Excuse me. You're the one who ditched.

 **Cato:** Whatever. It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it.

 **Amber:** By ditching school and getting your own girlfriend worried?! That's what you wanna do!

 **I turned around and crossed my arms feeling like I don't wanna talk to him anymore, until he hugged me from behind.**

 **Cato:** Okay, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.

 **Amber:** Hmm..okay.

 **Cato:** So I heard you guys going to the mall. Mind if I join?

 **Gumball:** Uh...sure?

 **Cato:** Sweet! Let's go.

 **Cato started walking away while I put back my books.**

 **Gumball:** Something's not right.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, something's definitely off.

 **Amber:** You guys notice it too?

 **Gumball:** Yeah.

 **Amber:** What's going on?

* * *

 **(Elmore Mall)**

 **We hung out at the mall, grab some bites and bought some stuff. As we headed to the elevator, Cato suddenly froze in front of the door.**

 **Gumball:** Dude, what's wrong?

 **Cato:** Uh..nothing, I guess.

 **He started to walk into the elevator. As we were waiting, Cato kept staring in the mirror. We got a bit worried and tried to snap him out.**

 **Amber:** Um..Cato? You okay?

 **Cato:** No..no..don't. Don't do it! Don't!

 **Cato started freaking out, putting his hands over his head like he's being possessed. We started freaking out as well as soon as the elevator suddenly stopped. Cato fell on the ground mumbling stuff, the lights were flickering on and off, we had no idea what to do.**

 **Gumball grabbed Cato and punched him in the face. Then, everything went back to normal, elevator was working, and Cato finally snapped out of it. As soon as the door opened, we dashed out of the elevator.**

 **Cato:** Shit. What happened?

 **Gumball:** I dunno. You tell us. You looked like somebody trying to take control of your body from someone else.

 **Cato:** What?

 **Carrie:** You looked like someone possessed.

 **Cato:** Oh, well, I need to wash my face a little. Be right back.

 **As he walked away, I started to get more and more worried about him.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Gumball. Mind following him for a sec?

 **Gumball:** What for?

 **Amber:** I'm getting kinda worried about him.

 **Gumball:** Okay, if you say so.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(Men's Room)**

 **What the hell happened back there? All I know was I went into an elevator, I froze for a second and it suddenly turned into a madhouse. It felt like there's something inside me. I just don't know what.**

 **I walked into the men's room and wanted to wash my face. As I walked towards the sink, I froze and felt afraid for the first time in years. I looked in the mirror and saw black smoke coursing around me, most of it gathering on my right side.**

 **Cato:** What? *sigh* Nah, I'm just seeing things. That fight last night really beat the shit outta me.

 **At least, that's what I thought it was. I washed my face for about three times and the smoke was gone, but something else came up. I looked to my right and I saw the black smoke turned into me, just with white eyes, black skin and with much of a creepy voice. Pretty much looks exactly like me, just black turns into white and white turns into black. I looked at my right but he wasn't there, he was just in the mirror. And then, he started talking to me.**

 **Cato?:** Afraid, I see?

 **Cato:** Who the hell are you?

 **Cato?:** Who am I? Why I'm you. Well, your phantom that is.

 **Cato:** No, no way. I'm just dreaming. That's it.

 **Cato?:** So now you think you're dreaming, eh? Haha, well we'll see if you're still going to feel that way later on.

 **Cato:** Later on? What do you mean "later on"?

 **Cato?:** You'll see. After all,...

 **I suddenly turned around and saw him staring right in front of me. He was right there in front of me in the men's room and not just in the mirror. I started to freak out.**

 **Cato?:** I'll take over very soon. Ahahaha.

 **The phantom suddenly disappeared and I saw Gumball standing at the door.**

 **Gumball:** Dude, you alright?

 **Cato:** Did you see that?

 **Gumball:** See what?

 **Cato:** *sigh* Nothing. I guess I'm just seeing things.

 **Gumball:** Well, I think that's enough walking around for you. It's time to head back.

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **Gumball headed out first and I took one last look in the mirror and saw him standing beside me in the mirror. My phantom.**

 **Cato?:** Tick tock. Time's running out. The more you wait, the more you're gonna regret. Ahahaha.

 **He suddenly turned into a black smoke and disappeared.**

 **Cato:** What the hell's going on?

* * *

 **And that's all for now. Thanks so much for reading this chapter, comments down below always appreciated. Sorry it took awhile for me to post this one. I had a busy schedule throughout the entire month and I barely had enough time to do this before Ramadhan comes in. Anyway, be sure to fave, follow and comment down below on what you think. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Me and My Phantom

**Chapter 12: Me And My Phantom**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **I woke up and saw myself in a familiar spot. I was in a mall with a fair happening in front of me. I heard screaming from behind and as I turned around, I was terrified. I saw walkways collapsing right there in front of my eyes. I ran to the scene and towards a familiar young ghost trying to dig something out. I finally realized that I was in my memory, cuz what the girl dug out was me. I saw myself ran towards my parents' bodies and tears started to fall from my face as I reminisce the day I lost my family. Then, a voice started talking from behind me.**

 **Phantom:** Isn't this a beautiful sight to see?

 **Cato:** You?!

 **Phantom:** This was one of my favourite moments. Because this was the time you ever felt like you've lost something.

 **Cato:** Why am I here? Answer me!

 **Phantom:** Because I wanted to crush you before I take over.

 **Cato:** You're never gonna take over me. You hear me?!

 **Phantom:** Huh, naive as always, Cato. I already have.

 **Cato:** What?

 **The phantom started laughing and the world started to break into pieces. It felt like I was falling into a deep dark abyss.**

* * *

 **(Haunted Mansion)**

 **I woke up from my sleep with a loud scream. I looked around and things were just normal. Except the fact that Amber was sleeping right beside me and she woke up as soon as I screamed.**

 **Amber:** Cato? What's wrong?

 **Cato:** Nothing. Sorry. Get some rest.

 **Amber:** Okay.

 **Amber then fell asleep again and I walked out. It's a good thing today's Saturday, cuz I really need to take a breather. I planned on going for a little stroll around town. Before I left, I looked in the mirror and I had chills going up my spine. There was something different about me. My eyes weren't like they used to be. My eyes were completely black. Then, my body started moving on it's own. Right when I know it, it was too late.  
**

 **Phantom:** Time to have some real fun, hehehe!

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **(Park)**

 **The coyote and the amber fox were having a good morning walking around the park holding hands. Until they saw the white skinned boy passing by.**

 **Jake:** Hey, Cato. Where have you been? You missed school yesterday.

 **Cato just kept his head down and kept quiet.**

 **Kelsey:** Cato? Are you alright?

 **Cato:** Oh, I'm fine. But you're not.

 **Jake:** What?

 **Cato punched Jake at the chest and he was sent flying backwards as Kelsey went to his aid. Cato then walked over to them, pushed Kelsey out of his way, pinned Jake down and punched him across his face multiple times. Kelsey tried to pull him back but it was no use. Until Darwin, Dante, Lexy, Jamie and Ivan came.**

 **Ivan:** Hey, what's going on?

 **Cato turned around with drool flowing down his mouth and a creepy grin on his face. Then, he went in and attacked Ivan and did the same thing he did to Jake. Darwin and Dante managed to pull him back but the both of them got hit by Cato's clothesline. His brutal attack ended there with Lexy, Jamie and worst of all Kelsey traumatized on what just happened and the others hurt laying on the ground. Cato ran away without saying another word.**

 **Kelsey:** Jake, are you okay?

 **Jake:** I'll live.

 **Dante:** What was that about?

 **Lexy:** Ivan, did you piss him off or something?

 **Ivan:** I haven't seen him ever since two days ago. And we just saw him strangling Jake! How is this MY fault?!

 **Jamie:** He's got a point.

 **Ivan:** Thank you.

 **Darwin:** Anyone else noticed that he was drooling like crazy?

 **Kelsey:** Yeah, he had black eyes as well. Something's not right.

 **Lexy:** Maybe we should ask Carrie and Amber about this.

 **Jake:** Good call, let's go.

* * *

 **(Haunted Mansion)**

 **Amber:** He did what?!

 **Kelsey:** Yeah, now Jake's completely bruised. And so is Ivan.

 **Amber:** But why though?

 **Lexy:** We don't know, but his eyes were black and he was drooling a lot.

 **Amber:** Did you see where he went?

 **Darwin:** We don't know about that either.

 **Amber:** We gotta find him, right now!

 **Dante:** Why? What's going on?

 **Amber:** No time to talk. We need to move now! Jake, Ivan, are you gonna go with us or stay here?

 **Jake:** Of course we're following you.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, not letting you have all the fun.

 **Amber:** Okay, let's go.

 **Kelsey:** No wait.

 **Amber:** What is it?

 **Just then, the doorbell rang so Amber went to the door and opened it.**

 **Amber:** Riki? Anna? What are you doing here?

 **Riki:** Dunno, we got a text telling us to meet up here.

 **Lexy:** Oh, so you got my text.

 **Anna:** What's wrong with Cato?

 **Amber:** No idea. We were just about to search for him.

 **Riki:** Then you should've been with us earlier.

 **Gumball:** What? You saw him?

 **Riki:** Yeah, he was just standing in an alleyway. We'll take you there.

 **Amber:** Okay, let's go guys.

* * *

 **(Alleyway)**

 **The group made it to the alleyway where Riki and Anna saw Cato earlier.**

 **Carrie:** Are you sure he was here just now?

 **Riki:** Positive.

 **Gumball:** Um..you guys might need to look at this.

 **Everyone turned to where Gumball was looking and it was actually a message written in spray paint saying "You won't save him!"**

 **Kelsey:** Is this another one of your graffiti thing Ivan?

 **Ivan:** Nah, Cato did this.

 **Amber:** How can you tell?

 **Ivan:** Look at the bottom right.

 **There was actually an initial from Cato on the bottom right corner.**

 **Darwin:** Well, at least we know he's close.

 **Dante:** Yeah, we better get going before he makes some more.

 **Ivan:** Hang on. Cover your mouths everyone.

 **They did as what Ivan told and he pulled out a can of spray paint from his pocket. He shook it and sprayed it on top of Cato's initial to cover it up.**

 **Ivan:** There. At least after Cato goes back to normal, he won't know he did this.

 **Gumball:** Do you seriously carry a can of spray paint everywhere you go?

 **Ivan:** I carry a lot of things everywhere I go.

 **Amber:** Guys, we're wasting time. We need to find him quick!

 **Carrie:** Question is, where do we go from here?

 **?:** You don't need to, cuz you found me already.

 **Everyone turned around and saw Cato standing in front of them.**

 **Amber:** Cato, what happened to you?

 **Cato?:** I'm not Cato anymore. I'm his phantom.

 **Amber:** Phantom?

 **Phantom:** Even a ghost doesn't understand. My, my, such a pity.

 **Amber:** Why do you even want to take control of him?

 **Phantom:** Anger, worries, fear, loneliness, these are but a few things that are hidden deep inside this boy. That's why I'm here. To let it all out.

 **Gumball:** No way. Give back Cato.

 **Phantom:** I'm afraid Cato is no more.

 **Amber:** No, he can't be gone. I know he's still in there.

 **Phantom:** Foolish little girl. When I say he's gone, I mean he's gone!

 **Amber:** No, no, NO!

 **Carrie:** Amber, wait!

 **Amber rushed towards Cato's phantom and tried to get inside of him to get Cato back, but the phantom just had to punch her in the face. However, Cato managed to snap out of it for awhile and saw Amber hurt with a bruise on her cheek in result of his punch.**

 **Cato:** Amber?

 **Everyone was looking at Cato while Cato was looking at his own two hands. Thinking that all this was his fault, he ran off using his super speed.**

 **Gumball:** Cato! Cato!

 **Darwin:** It's no use, man. Let it go.

 **Ivan:** Well, what do we do now?

 **Jake:** Dunno, how did this even happen?

 **Carrie:** That's what we're trying to find out right now. We have absolutely no idea how did it happen.

 **Lexy:** Well, if so, then we should start figuring it out.

 **Riki:** But where to start? We don't have any hints on this thing. Carrie, you're a ghost. What was all that?

 **Carrie:** I don't know. This isn't something like that Jealousy spirit.

 **Anna:** Are we really going to lose Cato?

 **Everyone kept on buzzing and talking, causing Amber to lose her patience.**

 **Amber:** Everybody shut up!

 **They all kept quiet after those loud words.**

 **Amber:** Okay, we don't know what's happening, but arguing like this isn't going to help us. We need to calm down a little.

 **Kelsey:** Amber's right. We should be calm and collective about this. This is the one time Cato needs our help and for us to repay everything he's done to help us. He helped us a lot of times, now it's our turn to help him.

 **Darwin:** Okay, we hear you.

 **Gumball:** So, you got a plan, Amber?

 **Amber looked at them with a sly grin.**

 **Amber:** Just one.

* * *

 **(Forest Of Doom)**

 **Cato finally got tired and stopped running. Soon after, he got into a debate with the phantom again.**

 **Phantom:** What's wrong? Not brave enough to punch your little sweetheart?

 **Cato:** Why? Why'd you do that?

 **Phantom:** Are you that stupid? I'm you. I know every single thing you know, even your feelings towards that ghosty. And I already told you that I wanna crush you bit by bit.

 **Cato:** That's it, I'm through with you.

 **Phantom:** Huh, what are you gonna do?

 **Cato:** Something really stupid.

 **Cato put his arms over his head and tried his best to get the phantom out of his head using his consciousness. He struggled very hard to do it and getting through the pain.**

 **Phantom:** What do you think you're doing?

 **Cato:** I'm getting you outta my head! Now get out!

 **Phantom:** Hahaha, you don't know what you're doing, kid. Getting me out of you is going to make things far worse. Make sure you won't regret what you're doing.

 **Cato:** I said GET OUTTA MY HEAD!

 **Cato tried so hard to get him out, he even had to roll on the ground to do it. About a few minutes of fighting inside Cato's head, the phantom suddenly stopped. He wasn't talking and Cato can't hear him talk anymore.**

 **Cato:** I can't believe it. You're out. Finally.

 **Cato stood up but suddenly he was attacked from behind and got pinned on the ground by the phantom, he was just like Cato, only the phantom was black skinned.**

 **Phantom:** See? What did I tell you?! You just gave me an opportunity to have a physical form of myself. Now, I don't need you!

 **The phantom tried to punch Cato in the face but he managed to dodge every single punch he throws. He finally got up and engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with the phantom. Cato tried his best to block every attack the phantom makes. He tried to attack the phantom back but his fist just went through his body like mist. Then, the phantom grabbed his arm and chopped it at both the upper arm and forearm, causing Cato's arm to get injured badly. Finally, they stopped.**

 **Phantom:** Heh, you're just wasting my time. I got bigger fish to fry.

 **Cato:** And where do you think you're going?

 **Phantom:** Where else? I'm going back to the museum. Your friends are heading there as we speak, even the two bozos who were with you the other night. Later, me and my master will use them as our slaves and they'll do whatever we want! Ahahaha!

 **Cato:** You're messed up! Aaaahh!

 **Cato threw one last punch, however this time, the phantom disappeared and reappeared behind Cato, allowing him to kick Cato to the ground.**

 **Phantom:** You're pathetic. You just let your friends be in danger and it's all your fault. Don't regret this, got that!

 **The phantom left in a mist laughing while Cato was still on the ground.**

 **Cato:** I need to get to the museum.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry it took so long to do since I was a little busy with school and all. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. Favs and comments are always appreciated, and as always, I'll see ya in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Museum Showdown

**Chapter 13: Museum Showdown**

 **(Elmore Museum)**

 **Amber and her friends managed to get into the museum without the night guard noticing.**

 **Gumball:** Boy, security here sucks.

 **Amber:** You telling me.

 **Darwin:** So what are we doing here exactly?

 **Amber:** Find the man who started all this. If I remembered correctly, they found him in this exhibit.

 **Ivan:** Isn't this the warrior exhibit? Why here?

 **Amber:** No clue.

 **Soon later, they heard someone clapping from the distance and saw a black figure.**

 **Riddle Master:** So you've brought more friends to play along as well.

 **Amber:** Shut up! What did you do to Cato?

 **Riddle Master:** Hmm...Oh, that white little boy. Yes, I used my powers to awaken his phantom. I can do that to pretty much everyone.

 **Gumball:** Why would you wanna do that?!

 **Riddle Master:** Hey, don't you yell at me mister. You brought this on yourselves. I told him specifically to come alone. You were to stubborn to follow one simple rule.

 **Ivan:** I'll show you stubborn!

 **Ivan ran towards him and nearly punched him but another black figure came just in time to block it and knock Ivan off his feet.**

 **Riddle Master:** Yes, that was really stubborn. So glad you could join us, Phantom.

 **Phantom:** Hope I'm not too late for the party.

 **Amber:** Cato, c'mon! I know you're in there!

 **Phantom:** Huh, that guillable kid ain't me anymore. I left him weak in the dark. You won't be seeing him for quite some time.

 **Amber:** No, you're lying!

 **Phantom:** Don't believe me? Why don't you go into my head and see for yourself?!

 **Amber:** Fine! I will!

 **Carrie:** Amber! No!

 **Amber got into the phantom's mind and saw a picture of Cato laying helpless on the ground with a wounded arm. She managed to get out after a few minutes.**

 **Carrie:** Amber!

 **Kelsey:** You alright?

 **Amber:** What did you do to him?

 **Phantom:** I gave him what he asked for. Me to get outta him.

 **Amber:** Then what? You beat him senseless?

 **Phantom:** It's what I was born to do, wasn't it?

 **Dante:** How could you do something like that?

 **Riddle Master:** That is enough! The question now is why are you here?

 **Dante:** We want answers and ass kicking.

 **Riddle Master:** Well, we don't have much answers, but we have plenty of ass kicking!

 **He used his powers to force Dante pinned to the wall aggressively. Lexy and Anna tried to pull Dante out while Jake and Riki went straight for the Riddle Master and Phantom.**

 **Riddle Master:** You are pretty nice fighters. I could use someone like you two. Oh wait, I can.

 **Jake:** Uhh...what?

 **Riddle Master started looking at them straight in the eye and they both stopped. A spiral pattern can be seen in their eyes.**

 **Kelsey:** He's using hypnosis. Guys, don't look at his eyes!

 **Unfortunately, it was too late. By the moment they got Dante out, Jake and Riki stood by Riddle Master and Phantom Cato's side.**

 **Anna:** Riki! We need to save them!

 **Dante:** Let them go!

 **Dante rushed towards all of them, but Jake and Riki stopped him and got a hold of him. Riddle Master walked up to him and tried to do the same thing. However, he was stopped by a shadow hand holding him back. He looked behind and Ivan was the one casting it.**

 **Ivan:** Don't forget I'm here as well. Shadow Hands!

 **He summoned a bunch of Shadow Hands and grabbed the other three to let go of Dante.**

 **Ivan:** Dante, you alright, bud?

 **Dante:** Yeah, just stings a little.

 **Riddle Master:** I'm not done yet!

 **Riddle Master tried so hard and somehow managed to get out of Ivan's Shadow Hands. He even managed to get the others out as well.**

 **Ivan:** I swear he's using dark magic.

 **Dante:** You think so huh?

 **Anna:** C'mon, we need to get them back to normal!

 **Phantom:** Now it's our turn on the offensive!

 **The four of them dashed and attacked the rest of them till they were beaten.**

* * *

 **(After about 10 minutes)**

 **Cato was still running to the exhibit where he first met the guy. His arm filled with bruises still stung from time to time. As he finally managed to get into the exhibit, he saw his friends down on the ground while Anna was the only one left standing fighting against Riddle Master, Phantom Cato, Riki and Jake. Trying to save Anna, Cato dashed towards the four giving them a sweep kick causing them to fall down, but the lightning dash caused Cato's bruised arm to hurt even more.**

 **Anna:** Cato!

 **Cato:** Hope I'm not too late for the party.

 **Phantom Cato:** Hey, that was my line.

 **Cato:** Why is Jake and Riki...?

 **Anna:** Hypnotized.

 **Cato:** Makes sense, based on everything that's happened. That Riddle Master sure has black magic up his sleeve.

 **Ivan:** *cough* Called it.

 **Cato:** Are you serious? Is there anything that you guys haven't said about this?

 **Phantom Cato:** Shut up! How are you even still alive?!

 **Cato:** You just kicked me. And I've survived a shot to the stomach, soo...

 **Riddle Master:** Heh, you're more than just a tough cookie. Get them boys!

 **Jake and Riki assaulted them at once and Cato tried his best to defend himself. Seeing Riki being controlled like a puppet, Anna became more and more furious. Suddenly, her fur started getting fuzzy and there were electric balls floating around her. Everyone started to get concerned about this.**

 **Anna:** You're gonna pay!

 **Anna threw the electric balls right for the other two and they both got shocked. She faced Cato, Riki and Jake and prepared to throw more electric balls at them.**

 **Anna:** Cato! Move!

 **The electric balls flew across the exhibit and hit Jake and Riki while Cato managed to dodge it by a hair. Anna finally calmed down and went back to normal.**

 **Anna:** I'm sorry, brother.

 **And she fainted. Cato ran over towards her.**

 **Cato:** Anna! You okay?!

 **Riddle Master:** Well, there goes the first two. Now, to take two more.

 **Riddle Master had that spiral pattern in his eyes again facing Cato and Anna.**

 **Ivan:** Cato! Don't look at him!

 **Amber:** He's trying to hypnotize you!

 **Cato:** Wha-

 **Cato accidentally faced towards the Riddle Master and got caught for a few seconds, until the Bear Brothers came in and assaulted him. Cato managed to snap out of it.**

 **Cato:** Matt? Chad?

 **Matt:** Didn't wanna let you have all the fun.

 **Chad:** Yeah, we want some ass kicking on this guy as well.

 **Phantom Cato:** Darn it!

 **Matt:** Heads up!

 **Matt took a shield from one of the statues and threw it straight for Phantom Cato as Chad ducked. That gave the Riddle Master time to recover and he got angry.**

 **Riddle Master:** That's it! Play time's over!

 **He used his powers to force the two to the wall.**

 **Riddle Master:** Phantom, it's time!

 **Phantom Cato:** Finally! Time to get serious!

 **Phantom Cato had black smoke coursing around him and he turned into a black sword. Riddle Master picked him up and used it like a regular sword.**

 **Cato:** Oh, shoot.

 **Amber:** Cato! Catch!

 **Cato turned around and saw Amber throwing a sword at him.**

 **Cato:** Thanks, Amber. You wanna play serious, I'll play serious.

 **Lightning strodes start to appear around Cato and a beam appeared around him. Next thing they knew, he was in Demon Mode. But even the sword turned lightning blue.**

 **Cato:** Heh, sweet. Never thought I can change weapons as well.

 **Riddle Master:** Enough talk, let's fight.

 **Cato:** You asked for it.

 **Cato dashed and slashed around the Riddle Master in a blink of an eye. After about a good 5 minutes, Cato got tired while Riddle Master was busted on the ground after being attacked brutally and he dropped the sword a few metres from him. Cato walked up to him with a grin on his face.**

 **Riddle Master:** Go ahead, stab me. I can come back for you later.

 **Cato:** I'm not stupid. I know the source of your power.

 **Cato then walked up to the sword and picked it up.**

 **Riddle Master:** No..no please!

 **Cato:** Game over.

 **Cato finally broke the sword in half with his lightning sword and the Riddle Master blew up into smoke. Cato turned around and saw his friends helping each other to get up as he walked towards him. Amber ran (floated?) towards him but right after he went back to normal, he fell to the ground and blacked out.**

 **Amber:** Cato!

 **Matt:** Get him up!

* * *

 **(Elmore Hospital)**

 **(A few days later)**

 **Cato woke up in a hospital bed and saw Amber sleeping next to his bed. His right arm that was bruised was casted and he felt weak. He shook Amber to wake up.**

 **Cato:** Heya, sunshine.

 **Amber:** Cato!

 **Amber hugged him really tight seeing that she misses him.**

 **Cato:** How long was I out?

 **Amber:** A couple of days I think. That Demon Mode had lightning going all over your bruised arm and it damaged it bad, which explains your arm now.

 **Cato:** How about the others?

 **Amber:** They went home. The only ones coming are...

 **Gumball:** C'mon, guys. Just get in.

 **Amber:** Oh, speak of the devil.

 **Gumball came into the room along with the Bear Brothers.**

 **Cato:** What are you two doing here?

 **Matt:** Came to see how you were doing.

 **Chad:** And tell you something you won't believe.

 **Cato:** What is it?

 **Chad:** That Riddle Master guy isn't really a riddle master. He's just a fony using black magic on people. And apparently he tried targeting the three of us.

 **Matt:** One thing that keeps bothering us is, why?

 **Cato:** Well, I'm just glad it's all over to be honest.

 **Matt:** Alright, that was all we were doing here, so we're gonna go. And if you so much as do that again, I'm gonna beat you up.

 **Gumball:** I'll keep that in mind.

 **Matt and Chad left the room.**

 **Gumball:** Since you're doing fine, I guess I'll go too. Carrie asked me to go to her house after this. Bye.

 **Gumball left and winked at Cato before closing the door.**

 **Amber:** How bad is it?

 **Cato:** Painful. I fought the phantom before he got to the museum. Left a lot of bruises after the beatdown.

 **Amber:** I'm just happy you're safe.

 **Amber hopped on the bed next to Cato and started hugging him.**

 **Cato:** I love ya.

 **Amber:** Me too.

* * *

 **Wow, I dunno about you guys, but this chapter is really making me dizzy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a like and comment. I'll see you next time. Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Message

**Chapter 14: The Message**

 **(Ivan's POV)**

 **(?)**

 **I woke up in a black space around me. At first, I thought I was at my home but I wasn't. There was nothing around me. It's just an empty void. I tried running towards a direction and found a chest. Before opening the chest, I tried to run back in a straight line and another chest was there. I scratched a mark on the chest and ran back to the first chest.**

 **When I reached the first chest, I checked at the spot where I scratched on the second chest and the scratch mark was there. One thing's for sure, I'm running in an endless route taking me back to the chest. I ran past the chest three times to confirm and sure enough, it was. I wanted to open the chest, but as I touched the chest, a hand caught me and someone was holding me from behind.**

 **I turned around and saw two ghosts who apparently looked like an old married couple.**

 **Ivan:** What's going on? Why am I here?

 **Male ghost:** This is not a dream. We summoned you for a reason. And you opening that chest was not one of them.

 **Just as he said it, the chest was wobbling a little which got me a little scared.**

 **Female ghost:** We are aware that you are friends with our daughter.

 **Ivan:** Depends, which one?

 **Male ghost:** Her name is Amber Caeser.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I'm her friend. If you don't know, she's going through a rough time at the moment. Her boyfriend recently got admitted to the hospital because he damaged his arm.

 **Female ghost:** Yes, we know. We were watching her.

 **Male ghost:** How did you think we know you were her friend?

 **Ivan:** Fair point. So why am I in this...empty void?

 **Male ghost:** Ah yes. We summoned you here to send her a message.

 **Ivan:** What is it?

 **Female ghost:** Tell her that we're fine. And that we were forced to leave because we had a job to do.

 **Ivan:** Leave for a job? What job is that?

 **Male ghost:** That chest over there, it contains a very evil soul so villainous, it'll take a long time to put it back in the chest.

 **Ivan:** Hope it's not that Riddle Master guy. He traded his life for black magic.

 **Female ghost:** Yes, we saw the whole thing happened.

 **Ivan:** So wait. Why did you leave her in the first place?

 **Female ghost:** Because we saw her and Cato happy together. We didn't have the strength to break those two apart for something that can put herself in grave danger.

 **Ivan:** And speaking of Cato, why didn't you summon him instead of me? Or anyone else for that matter. Lexy? Kelsey? Carrie?

 **Male ghost:** Oh yes. That was her name.

 **Female ghost:** I told you her name was Carrie!

 **Male ghost:** My apologies. We wanted to summon her cousin, but I forgot her name. As for Cato, we're worried that he's too weak to step into this realm. Since you used to be a resident of the 5th Dimension, things like this should be normal to you.

 **Ivan:** Okay, so you sent me here to send a message to Amber and that message is that you are okay and you had to leave for this weird job.

 **Male ghost:** Weird, yet important. Trust me, I too thought it was weird.

 **Female ghost:** Now, you must go. The door for you to leave is closing. You must leave at once to return.

 **Before I could say anything else, I suddenly woke up in my bed in my room. I started wondering about what happened.**

 **Ivan:** I don't think that was an ordinary dream. *checks alarm clock* Oh, no I'm late!

* * *

 **(School)**

 **Gumball:** So what's the plan for Christmas?

 **Darwin:** Hopefully we get a peaceful Christmas this time and not Santa being brainwashed again.

 **Kelsey:** Remind me again how that happened?

 **Gumball:** No, we won't. It should be snowing out by this time, isn't it?

 **Carrie:** It should be. It's December. How's Cato doing?

 **Amber:** He's healing. I hope.

 **Anna:** He's handled worse. I'm more concerned about Ivan.

 **Ivan:** ...

 **Amber:** Ivan, you alright?

 **Ivan:** Huh? Wha? What happened?

 **Jake:** You spaced out again. Is something the matter?

 **Ivan:** Well, I had this dream earlier today. Or last night. Whatever.

 **Amber:** Okay, what happened?

 **Ivan:** Amber, when your parents went missing, did they like show any signs of leaving or something?

 **Amber:** Um...I don't think so. Why?

 **Carrie:** Does she have anything to do with your dream?

 **Ivan:** She was all about my dream. Or a premonition?

 **Gumball:** Well, what happened?

 **Ivan:** I was in a white...field..thing? I dunno. It was white all around me. And then, I found this chest and two ghosts were guarding it.

 **Amber:** And?

 **Ivan:** Those ghosts, they're your parents, Amber.

 **Amber:** What?

 **Ivan:** I know it's weird. But one of them said it wasn't a dream. I just...I don't know anymore.

 **Darwin:** What happened after?

 **Ivan:** They told me to tell Amber that they're okay and the reason why they left you is because of some weird bodyguarding job.

 **Amber:** They left me for a job? And they didn't tell me?

 **Ivan:** I'm sorry but they had to. They said it was important though. Something very dark inside it.

 **Amber:** Is it real?

 **Ivan:** Can't say for sure. My dreams can get real crazy sometimes.

 **Dante:** So what do we do?

 **Amber:** I might need to ask Cato about this. Maybe he knows something.

 **The school bell rang and minutes later, Mr. Baxwell came in.**

 **Mr. Baxwell:** Alright, everyone. Good morning, take your seats.

 **Carrie:** To be honest, this would've been a good time for Kira to be here.

 **Amber:** Well, it's my parents, so she's not to fond of stuff like this.

 **Carrie:** Hmm, true.

 **Amber:** (thoughts in her head) What job did they have? And, why now?

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So sorry for updating it so late. I know I've been out for a while but I'm gonna be busy for the next few months. I might be active again in October till the end of the year. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far. As always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Finding The Pieces

**Chapter 15: Finding The Pieces**

 **(?)  
**

 **Amber's parents were concerned about the chest as they were trying to protect it.**

 **Mr. Caeser:** Something doesn't feel right. I can feel the energy coming from it.

 **Mrs. Caeser:** But how?

 **Mr. Caeser looked around the chest and found a scratch that was made by Ivan. However, they did not know it was him.**

 **Mr. Caeser:** Where did this come from? There's a scratch at the back here.

 **Mrs. Caeser:** But if there's a scratch, then that must mean...

 **A black smoke started pouring out of the scratch and they started to fear for the worst. (It's weird how ghosts have fears too XD)**

* * *

 **(School)  
**

 **Class was just over and everyone started to go home.**

 **Kira:** Alright, class. Have a nice weekend.

 **Kira noticed Amber looking worried, so she pulled Carrie back to talk to her.**

 **Carrie:** Ow, watch the hair!

 **Kira:** Oh, sorry. Carrie, I wanna ask something.

 **Carrie:** Are you gonna ask about Amber?

 **Kira:** Yeah, what's wrong? She misses her boyfriend already.

 **Carrie:** One, not really since she visits him almost everyday. And two, something came up.

 **Kira:** What came up?

 **Carrie:** Apparently, Ivan had a dream/premonition that he found Aunt and Uncle Caeser in which was gone ever since they first got to Elmore.

 **Kira:** Okay, and then?

 **Carrie:** And then, once he told Amber, she started getting worried and kept asking questions like "Why now?", "Why would they leave without telling me?". Typical emo thoughts. All three of us have been there.

 **Kira:** Well, true. Where did he say he found them.

 **Carrie:** I dunno, some white void I think he said.

 **Kira:** Well, too bad I can't help. I'm not too fond of them anyway.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, we kinda knew you can't help.

 **Kira:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Carrie:** Nothing.

 **Kira:** Well, I hope for the best for you guys.

 **Carrie:** Thanks.

 **And with that, Carrie floated out of the classroom. Before Kira was about to leave, she saw Christine still in her seat drawing something while Lexy was sleeping on her desk.**

 **Kira:** Lexy, were you sleeping the entire time?!

 **Lexy:** Huh? No I didn't.

 **Kira:** Nice try. Don't do it again or I'll give you detention.

 **Lexy:** *sigh* Alright.

 **After Kira left the room, Lexy took her things and walked out the door, until she found Christine still on her seat.**

 **Lexy:** You not going home yet, CJ?

 **Christine:** I wanna finish my drawing first.

 **Lexy:** Whatcha drawing?

 **Christine:** Well, it's kinda a bit personal.

 **Lexy:** C'mon, you can tell me. Girl to girl.

 **Christine:** Okay. Take a look at this.

 **Christine gave her phone to Lexy and it showed a picture of four wolves, two green and two purple together looking so happy at a funfair.**

 **Lexy:** Is this your family?

 **Christine:** Yeah, but last year, my parents died in an accident. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, my brother went missing shortly after. Even his friends don't know where he is now. I draw this photo almost all the time just to remember that day we last took a photo together. We had so much fun at the funfair back at Florida. And it all faded away, just like that.

 **Lexy:** Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew you...

 **Christine:** It's alright. What happens in the past makes us who we are, right? If that never happened you won't even get to know me.

 **Lexy:** Yeah, but your family...

 **Christine:** Hey, it's okay. You don't need to worry about it too much. If the time comes, then I'll just accept it. We're all gonna be gone one day, right? C'mon, let's head home together.

 **Lexy:** Okay, CJ.

 **As Christine was settling her stuff, Lexy was shocked by the story she just heard. She looked at the phone and examined the picture, mainly focusing on the brother. At first she was wondering why some of them were green and some of them were purple but it didn't seem to bother so much on her. What she noticed was that he had a little X scar on his left cheek and it began to question her.**

 **Lexy:** Hey, CJ. What happened to him? He's got an X-shaped scar.

 **Christine:** Oh, it's a little accident he had. Little stubborn kid injured himself one time.

 **Lexy:** Heh heh. It's funny how you called him kid when you guys eat kids.

 **Christine:** Ouch, that hurts.

 **Lexy:** Just a pun. Anyway, let's go. Here's your phone back.

* * *

 **(Elmore Hospital)**

 **Amber had just reached Cato's room and saw him resting on his bed doing absolutely nothing but stare out the window.**

 **Amber:** Cato?

 **Cato:** Hmm...Oh, hey Amber.

 **Amber:** How're you doing?

 **Cato:** Healing surprisingly fast. The doc said I can get out soon.

 **Amber:** That's great. Well, Cato, I really need to talk to you.

 **Cato:** About what?

 **Amber:** It's about my parents.

 **Cato:** Your parents? What about them?

 **Amber:** Ivan had this dream where he found my parents, and it doesn't sound too much of a dream. More like it actually happened.

 **Cato:** Okay what did he say?

 **Amber:** He said he was in a white void and he found my parents guarding a chest. He didn't say what was in it, but it's kinda concerning.

 **Cato:** Did he actually know what was in it?

 **Amber:** No, he said he didn't.

 **Cato:** That's really concerning.

 **Amber:** Well, what do we do?

 **Cato:** What can we do?

 **Amber:** What do you mean "What can we do?"? Cato, these are my parents. I can't just let them go just like that. I wanna see them again.

 **Cato:** Look, I know you love your parents and all and I respect that, but you gotta let go, Amber. We're gonna lose our loved ones someday. I lost my parents back when I was 7, I know how you feel. I know it's hard but it's better than obsessing yourself with it and just having yourself put in the wrong place. One day, I might even lose you.

 **Amber started blushing when she heard that sentence.**

 **Amber:** But even so, I just want to see them one last time and tell them goodbye myself, y'know? I never had a chance to say goodbye.

 **Cato:** Me too. C'mere, it's fine.

 **Cato let Amber hug him to comfort her a little while. After she felt okay, Cato wanted to sleep, so she tucked him in and watch him sleep for a while before she left.**

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. Honestly, that argument between Cato and Amber could've been longer, but I'm too afraid to give out massive spoilers that'll come out later in the story. Same goes for Lexy and CJ's conversation. Speaking of, I tried to add some family related stuff in so that it has a bit of deeper meaning between conversations. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment down below on what you think. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16: It Came From The Other Realm

**Chapter 16: It Came From The Other Realm**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(?)**

 **After Amber left, I fell asleep alone on my hospital bed. Kinda sucks when there's nobody around to say goodnight to. When I opened my eyes, everything around me was red and the floor was black. The first thing I thought was I was dreaming that I was in Persona 4 but it went away when I came upon an open chest.**

 **I looked around it and saw a scratch on the lid of the chest. Then I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder and once I turned around, I had no idea whether I was happy or angry. It was Amber's parents.**

 **Mr. Caeser:** Hey, boy. How's the damage going?

 **Cato:** Okay, but you should ask Amber how she's feeling. She's completely heartbroken when Ivan told her what happened.

 **Mrs. Caeser:** I know we messed up but we had to. This job is important but taking Amber away from you? She'll feel worse than she is now.

 **Cato:** What job?

 **Mr. Caeser:** This chest used to contain a dark force sealed away forever. But when we noticed the scratch mark on the lid, it managed to break free and it's headed to Elmore as we speak.

 **Cato:** Why is it always Elmore? Why can't it be anywhere else in the world?

 **Mr. Caeser:** It's a long story. Long ago, there was a battle between the mystical wizards and the dark force. It was too strong to be defeated, so they had to seal it away. And from then on, generation after generation, someone is chosen to prevent it from breaking out. And to answer your question, it's because the dark force was sealed away when it was on the land of what now is Elmore. So, yeah, that's it.

 **Cato:** So you guys left us for a dead-end job that could potentially ruin life as we know it?

 **Mrs. Caeser:** Yes, we know you're upset about us leaving but we had no other choice.

 **Cato:** Do you even know how hard it felt thinking you guys left us? Amber was shattered at first, couldn't stop crying and thinking about you for days. Even if you had to leave, why didn't you tell us?! Leave a note or something! She's your family and you're hers! Why would you do that?!

 **Cato started tearing up trying to put some senses to Amber's parents on the things they put Amber through for this. Mr. Caeser then puts his hand on his shoulder.**

 **Mr. Caeser:** Listen here, son. Do you even know why we left her with you?

 **Cato:** No.

 **Mr. Caeser:** We left her with you because you two got a bright future together. You've always been doing things together at Florida, never breaking apart. Whatever you do, she follows you. So, we did this because we knew we could trust you to take care of her.

 **Cato:** So you actually trusted me to take care of her? Like right from the beginning?

 **Mr. Caeser:** That's the entire point.

 **Cato:** Well, okay then. So what happens now?

 **Mrs. Caeser:** Okay, bad news is the force is heading there right now. Good news is it won't be out of this realm for awhile.

 **Cato:** Okay, what do I do?

 **Mr. Caeser:** Once he gets to Elmore, you'll have to say some ritual words. Amber knows what to say. But she needs to say it five times. That should return it here. We'll take care of the rest.

 **Cato:** So I basically have to do nothing.

 **Mr. Caeser:** Yeah, this is basically all on the ghosts, and possibly Ivan.

 **Cato:** Tell me again what does this "dark force" do?

 **Mr. Caeser:** It's not visible to the human eye. Only ghosts and the residents of the Fifth Dimension can see them. However, it easily manipulates minds of people, giving them somewhat negative vibes and causing them to feel grief, sadness, pain from the inside. Later on, it won't be the one who causes the mayhem, it'll be the people he possessed. Fights, riots, you name it.

 **Cato:** This seems way to out of context.

 **Mrs. Caeser:** That's exactly what your friend said when he found us, but he still believed us.

 **Cato:** Even so, do you have any idea how it got out? I mean, if it was sealed, that means it would stay shut right? Like how it has been for the past who knows how long.

 **Mrs. Caeser:** We don't know for sure, but we're convinced it was the scratch on the lid.

 **Mr. Caeser:** There isn't really much time. You must return and tell Amber all this. Find the dark force and capture it.

 **Cato:** Should I tell Carrie and Kira too? Maybe Ivan as well?

 **Mr. Caeser:** If they can help. Now go. The fate of the world rest on your shoulders.

 **Cato:** Wait, if this really is the last time I'm gonna see you guys, then I wanna ask you something.

* * *

 **(School)**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **School had just finished and everyone started dashing out of the classroom. As always, Gumball and his friends walked in a group to go hang out.**

 **Gumball:** So what time can we get Cato out?

 **Amber:** Probably right now. I should head over there.

 **Carrie:** Okay, me, Gumball, and Darwin are headed to the mall for awhile. See you guys later.

 **Carrie, Gumball and Darwin left to the mall.**

 **Kelsey:** Guess that means the rest of us are going with you, Amber.

 **Amber:** Guess so.

* * *

 **(Joyful Burger, Elmore Mall)**

 **Gumball:** So what're we gonna do? Got any plans?

 **Carrie:** No, not really. How 'bout you Darwin?

 **Darwin:** Who cares?

 **Both Gumball and Carrie looked at Darwin with a confused face and noticed that he was looking sad.**

 **Gumball:** What's wrong, buddy?

 **Darwin:** I don't know. I'm just kinda having a rough time all of the sudden.

 **Carrie:** Aw, come on. We're here to have fun. Cheer up a little.

 **Darwin:** Okay, I'll try.

 **Gumball:** Come to think of it, ever noticed that some people looking down today?

 **Carrie:** What makes you say that?

 **Gumball:** Look around you.

 **They took a look and almost everyone is feeling down. Not everyone, almost everyone. The only people who weren't down was Carrie, Gumball and a few other citizens.**

 **Carrie:** I dunno, let's just try to enjoy each other's company for now and have some fun together. Maybe later we can find Amber and the others at the hospital.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, that would be a good idea.

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

 **Amber and the others were heading to Cato's room to release him. As they reached the room, they saw Cato sitting up and looking out the window. They went in and walked to Cato while Lexy and Christine sat on two chairs by the door.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Cato. You're awake.

 **Cato:** Hey, guys. You gotta wait a little longer, doc said he'll be out for awhile.

 **Dante:** So you excited to finally get outta here?

 **Cato:** Yeah, it's been too long just for an arm injury.

 **Ivan:** Don't overlook it. Some small injuries can cause even bigger problems.

 **Cato:** Yeah, speaking of problems...

 **Amber:** What is it?

 **Cato:** I found your parents.

 **Amber:** What?

 **Ivan:** You too?

 **Cato:** Yeah, and it's not looking so good.

 **Amber:** What do you mean?

 **Cato:** Ivan, did they mention something in the chest they were guarding?

 **Ivan:** Something about a force that can take out the world, something like that.

 **Cato:** Yeah, that "force" broke out.

 **Anna:** How did it break out?

 **Cato:** I think they said something about a scratch on the lid.

 **Ivan started having flashbacks on when he found the chest. He put a scratch on the lid and ran around the space to see if he was running in a circle.**

 **Ivan:** A scratch..?

 **Cato:** Yes, a scratch.

 **Ivan:** Uhhh...

 **Dante:** What did you do?

 **Ivan:** I may have put the scratch on the chest when I found it that other time.

 **Amber:** What?!

 **Ivan:** I needed to know whether if I was going around in circles or not. Cuz everytime I walk pass the chest, I come across another one. After I put a mark on it, I could tell whether I was going in a circle, which apparently I was.

 **Cato:** Okay, so now we know the cause of it. Now, we need to find it and capture it.

 **Anna:** But where could it be?

 **Cato:** They said only ghosts can see the dark force in its true form, so that means you, me and Dante can't see it.

 **Ivan:** And me?

 **Cato:** Apparently you can too. Something about being a resident of the 5th dimension I think.

 **Ivan:** Why is it always about me being a former resident of the 5th dimension?

 **Dante:** What does that dark force do?

 **Cato:** They say it causes negative vibes like pain and suffering, sadness, maybe jealousy, anger, hate.

 **Amber:** Wait, where's Lexy and CJ?

 **That's when they started hearing cries behind them. It was both of them crying on the seats.**

 **Dante:** Hey, guys. What's wrong with you?

 **Christine:** I just started thinking about my brother and got worried about him. What if he's dead?

 **Cato:** Uh-oh.

 **Anna:** What about you Lexy?

 **Lexy:** I just feel so lonely.

 **Ivan:** What?

 **Lexy:** Why do you guys get a couple but not me. I don't have a boyfriend at all. I'm just really jealous!

 **Ivan:** Hello, me and Anna are still single.

 **Lexy:** Just stop looking at me!

 **Lexy couldn't control her emotions and got angry at them for staring at her, thus throwing a glass cup at the wall near them as a result.**

 **Cato:** This isn't good.

 **Amber:** Why?

 **Cato:** That means it's here.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter. Sorry for the hiatus, got a little too busy this past month. Also sorry for the cheesy parts and cliches in the storyline in this chapter (or for the past few ones at that). But regardless I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Drop a fav and a comment below. And I'll catch with you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Battling Emotions

**Chapter 17: Battling Emotions**

 **(A few hours after)**

 **(Watterson's residence)**

 **Lexy and Christine were still sobbing at the couch while the others were at the dining table figuring out how to find this force. Then, Endo came in to join in the conversation with his regular ol' British accent.**

 **Endo:** What's up with those two?

 **Amber:** Some dark force came up. It's a long story.

 **Cato:** Where have you been all this while Endo?

 **Endo:** Hey, being principal isn't easy, mate. There's a lot of work to be done.

 **Ivan:** So how exactly are we gonna find this thing?

 **Cato:** No idea for now.

 **Amber:** Wait, Endo. Where's Kira?

 **Endo:** I told her to head home first earlier. No idea where she went next.

 **Suddenly, the door bursted open and Gumball, Carrie and Darwin came in. Darwin laid flat face-first on the living room mat.**

 **Gumball:** What's with them?

 **Cato:** What's with Darwin?

 **Gumball:** He suddenly got bummed out about something.

 **Dante:** Same for those two.

 **Amber:** Guys, focus. So what we know is that this dark force thing broke out and is now making people feel sad and/or bad on themselves or each other, only ghosts and apparently Ivan can see it, what else did they say?

 **Cato:** I think they said you have to say some ritual spell stuff? They said you'll know.

 **Carrie:** I think I know which one is it. Hang on.

 **Carrie disappeared and reappeared seconds after with a book.**

 **Carrie:** Maybe what we're looking for is a banishment spell. It's the only spell that can bring it back to where it came.

 **Ivan:** But they said it was "captured".

 **Carrie:** Captured, banished, it's the same thing.

 **Dante:** Uhh...I don't think so.

 **Amber:** So, how are we gonna find this dark force?

 **All of them tried to brainstorm until something started beeping from under the couch. They looked at it and found what seems to be an energy/force tracker.**

 **Cato:** What's this?

 **Endo:** That's Anais'. She made it in hopes that she could find Gumball when he ran away. After she found out it only finds energy levels, she gave up.

 **Gumball:** Guess she really was trying so hard to find me.

 **Dante:** Quick question, how is that thing not smashed since she left it for a long time? That's not how physics work.

 **Ivan:** The wonders of the couch, but it was conveniently placed. Where should we start?

 **Amber:** Hmm, good question.

 **Gumball:** Maybe the mall? There was a lot of people who were feeling down there.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, he's right.

 **Amber:** Then we better get going before...

 **Amber was cut off by the sounds of a riot going on outside. When they opened the curtains, they saw everyone fighting including Nicole.**

 **Endo:** Yeah we should go.

 **Cato:** Maybe it's best you guys stay here. Wouldn't want more people going negative. Me, Ivan, Carrie and Amber will go.

 **Gumball:** What about you?

 **Cato:** Let's just say I really need to follow them.

 **Dante:** Okay then, we'll keep an eye on these guys. Make sure they're not going crazy or suicidal.

 **Ivan:** Okay guys. Let's go.

 **Endo:** Good luck.

 **Gumball:** Stay safe.

* * *

 **(Elmore Mall)**

 **Ivan opened up a portal and they passed through it to see a lot of sad faces and people starting to rob the stores as if the apocalypse has arrived.**

 **Amber:** This is not good.

 **Carrie:** So where do we go?

 **Cato took out Anais' device and examined it.**

 **Cato:** Signal's coming somewhere outside, cuz the energy readings is not that strong here.

 **Ivan:** On it.

 **Ivan again opened a portal to the parking lot outside the mall and they went through. The readings on the device increased a little.**

 **Cato:** It's going up, maybe we should keep heading this way.

 **Amber:** Alright, c'mon let's go.

 **As they were running along the ruined streets of Elmore, they witnessed many people on a rampage and crying dead on the ground. As they headed to the same direction, the readings got higher and higher. On the way, they heard a cry in the distance. Sounded quite familiar.**

 **?:** Carrie! Amber!

 **Carrie:** Do you hear that?

 **Amber:** Yeah.

 **?:** Guys!

 **Amber:** It's coming from this way.

 **Ivan:** Hey guys. Where you going?

 **Ivan and Cato chased down Amber and Carrie who were chasing the voice. When they reached the source of the cry, they were relieved.**

 **Amber:** Kira!

 **Kira:** Finally found you guys. What's going on?

 **Carrie:** Long story short, there's an ancient force who's making people cause a fuss and we need to find and stop it.

 **Kira:** Well no point in going home now. Guess I'll join you. Someone tried to take away my purse so I really need some company.

 **Amber:** Okay then.

 **Cato:** Hey guys. I'm picking up something. This way, follow me!

 **Cato started running at the same pace the others were so that they could keep up. They kept on running until they stopped at the park.**

 **Ivan:** This is where it's coming from?

 **Cato:** Guess so. Let's get inside. There's probably no one in there.

 **They headed inside and saw the wreckage of the park.**

 **Amber:** Oh my gosh.

 **Kira:** This is terrible.

 **Cato:** Umm...are you guys seeing a swirling wind of black leaves over there?

 **Everyone turned to where Cato was looking and saw it happening in front of him. All of the sudden, Cato felt something. He started to lose control of his emotions and started shaking. The others took notice of this.**

 **Ivan:** Cato?

 **Amber:** Cato...are you okay?

 **Cato turned around and started tearing up in front of them.**

 **Cato:** Amber, I wanna ask you something.

 **Amber:** What is it?

 **Cato:** Do you actually love me?

 **Amber:** What?

 **Cato:** All these years I stood by you. All this time we were together. I started feeling that it's all a lie. That's why I'm asking, do you actually love me?

 **Amber:** Yes, I do. What makes you think it's a lie?

 **Carrie:** Amber, don't you see? This force thing already manipulated him. He's having an anxiety attack right now. We need to stop it.

 **Ivan:** Um...where did it go?

 **They just noticed that the swirling bunch of leaves that was behind Cato suddenly vanished. Next thing they knew, Carrie got pushed away by the force along with Kira causing them to lie on the ground.**

 **Amber:** Are you kidding me? Why am I always the last one standing.

 **Ivan:** We need to get the spell book.

 **Ivan noticed the spell book near Carrie who's possibly knocked out or her energy being drained by the force's push. He ran to get it and threw it to Amber after signalling her. However, Cato was being hesitant for answers and started moving closer to her.**

 **Cato:** Amber, c'mon. Why aren't you listening to me?

 **Amber:** What?

 **Ivan:** Don't listen to him.

 **Amber:** I...I don't know what to do.

 **Ivan:** Goddammit.

 **Ivan ran in between them so that Amber can focus on the dark force. But it didn't stop Cato.**

 **Ivan:** Amber, hurry up!

 **Cato:** Let me talk to my girlfriend!

 **Cato punched him straight on his stomach causing him to be thrown near the tree.**

 **Ivan:** There has to be some way to stop him.

 **Then, he noticed the shadow of the tree covering all three of them. That's when he had an idea. When Cato was about to get closer, he suddenly got stuck and wrapped by Ivan's Shadow Bind.**

 **Ivan:** Amber, do it, now!

 **Amber turned to the dark force before Cato trying to persuade her.**

 **Cato:** Amber, no.

 **Amber:** I'm sorry, Cato. I have to focus.

 **Cato was heartbroken as he thought his girlfriend had given up on him and cried a lot more. However it didn't stop Amber.**

 **Amber:** Ankoku no chikara de, anata wa koko de jūbun'na toraburu o hikiokoshimashita. Ima wa anata ga hoka no ryōiki ni iku tokidesu.

 **No one can notice, but the dark force is actually fighting back from the banishment spell Amber was casting upon it.**

 **Amber:** Itte kudasai!

 **Finally the dark force gave in and a bright white light emitted causing everyone to close their eyes.**

* * *

 **And that's the end for now. There was so many, actually too many cliches in this chapter. So, Amber has casted the banishment spell but did it work? Well, find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, drop a comment below and fav, I'll see you guys next time. Peace out!**

 **Okay, so this chapter seems pretty weird comparing to the other chapters, so here's something to clarify on the chapter:**

 **\- Amber was talking in Japanese when reading the spell**

 **\- Anais' energy tracker was supposed to be a tracker for people but it somehow manifested and tracked down energy readings instead**

 **\- Cato is under an anxiety attack when he was manipulated**

 **\- The swirly black pile of leaves is referenced from a game "Anxiety Attacks"**


	18. Chapter 18: One Last Time

**Chapter 18: One Last Time**

 **(?)**

 **(Amber's POV)**

 **I woke up in a white field with white skies. I started wondering where I was until I heard familiar voices calling out to me.**

 **?:** Amber! Amber, sweetie!

 **Amber:** Mom?

 **?:** Amber! Where are you?

 **Amber:** Dad?

 **I searched for them which shouldn't be hard since it's completely empty but foggy. Soon, I stopped at the chest that probably Ivan and Cato mentioned. Thankfully it was closed, which means the dark force is gone for good. It pretty much confirms that my parents are somewhere here.**

 **Amber:** Mom! Dad! Where are you?

 **I kept moving towards the voices as they get louder and louder. Later on, I stopped when I saw two figures in the distance.**

 **Amber:** Mom? Dad?

 **Amber's parents:** Amber?

 **We just stood there staring until I went towards them and hugged them tightly. I felt happier that I finally get to see them again than being angry that they left me that day.**

 **Amber:** Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you again.

 **Amber's Mom:** Yes, we finally get to see our daughter again.

 **Amber's Dad:** My baby's all grown up.

 **Amber:** Dad!

 **We broke apart and an awkward silence filled the air, not knowing what to say.**

 **Amber's Dad:** Look, Amber. We're sorry we-

 **Amber:** I get it. You have to be here. I understand.

 **Amber's Mom:** So you're not mad at us?

 **Amber:** Well I am, but I'm much happier at where I am now. I mean, life's been better after I moved to Elmore and it never would've happened if you guys left. I guess that I'll have to be happy with what I have. I got Cato with me, I got friends now, my life could never been better. Though, it would've been better if you two were there.

 **Amber's Mom:** That's very matured of you, sweetie. It's too bad you can't be with us anymore.

 **Amber:** Well, Cato lost his parents when he was 9 and he told me that I was the reason he still wanted to live. I guess after you guys left, I would've said the same to him.

 **Amber's Dad:** Cato's a good boy. That's why we couldn't urge you to go with us. We just couldn't bare seeing both of you miserable again. I'm pretty sure Cato's parents wouldn't want that either. We trusted him to take care of you.

 **Amber:** You really do?

 **Amber's Dad:** Well, it seems to do you two good so far, right? Both of you still care for each other.

 **Amber:** What happens when we're both grown up?

 **Amber's Mom:** Cato will explain that when you wake up.

 **Amber's Dad:** There's not really much time left, so is there anything left you wanna say?

 **Amber:** Well, thanks for letting me live with Cato, living the afterlife I wanted since I was little. **(A/N: Hey, she's a ghost, right?)** And, *starts to cry* I love you guys.

 **Amber's Mom:** We love you too, sweetie.

 **We hugged again for one last time, all of us crying knowing that this will be the last time. After we broke apart, I finally took the chance.**

 **Amber:** So, I wanted to do this ever since you left so...goodbye. I love you.

 **Amber's parents:** We love you too, Amber.

 **Then, there was a bright light in front of me and they faded away from sight.**

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **(Haunted Mansion)**

 **Amber woke up and looked around. She was a little confused as it wasn't the last place where she was awake, but at Cato's room. She sat up on the edge of the bed thinking about her reunion with her parents. It was a memorable reunion but sadly it was the last. Whilst she was spacing out, Cato came in with a cup of water.**

 **Cato:** Amber, you're awake!

 **Cato put the cup on his table and hugged her tightly. Amber hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.**

 **Cato:** You feeling okay?

 **Amber:** Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?

 **Cato:** *grabs the cup of water* After you took away that dark force, you passed out. Probably because you were tired because of what I said. And before you ask, it's already 8 o'clock. Here, have a drink.

 **Amber:** *takes the cup from Cato* Thanks. So, about what you said...

 **Cato:** I know, I'm sorry. I sounded like an idiot asking you tho-

 **Amber pulled his face and puckered her lips on his. At first, Cato tried to fight back but gave in to it soon after. They kissed for a short time but passionately and broke apart soon after. Then, they both stared at each other's eyes causing Amber to giggle.**

 **Amber:** I'm not mad, silly. I love you no matter what, and I'm sure you do too.

 **Cato:** Heh, thanks. So what happened when you passed out?

 **Amber:** Well, I finally get to meet my parents.

 **Cato put on a shock expression upon hearing this.**

 **Cato:** What?! No way!

 **Amber:** Yeah. At first they apologized for leaving me but I told them it's okay. I mean, we're gonna lose our loved ones someday, right? And you being strong after your parents died gave me a good example of it. If you can be strong at that age, then surely I can too.

 **Cato:** You know that I managed to hold on because you took me in.

 **Amber:** Yup, and also they said that they trusted you to take care of me, and me to take care of you.

 **Cato:** Yeah, they told me that too. What else happened?

 **Amber:** I guess that's it. Then, I finally get to say goodbye. I guess it's time to move on.

 **Cato:** Yeah you're welcome.

 **Amber:** What do you mean?

 **Cato:** Well...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **When I met your parents, before I left...**

 **Cato:** Wait, if this really is the last time I'm gonna see you guys, then I wanna ask you something.

 **Amber's Dad:** Sure, anything.

 **Cato:** After all this is over, make sure you let Amber see you. Just this once.

 **Amber's Mom:** Are you sure?

 **Amber's Dad:** It's a big risk. We don't even know whether she can go back or not.

 **Cato:** You won't know till you try. And Ivan managed to make it out too, so why is Amber any different?

 **Amber's Dad:** Hmm..okay, we'll do it.

 **Cato:** Thank you.

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

 **Cato:** So I asked them to summon you.

 **Amber:** You did that? For me?

 **Cato:** You did wanna say goodbye to them. Now you should get some rest. You must be tired.

 **Amber:** That can wait. Besides, I know you want some more.

 **Cato:** What?

 **Before Cato could notice Amber's sly grin, Amber pulled him into another passionate kiss. After that, Cato let Amber sleep on his bed for the night. It didn't take long for Cato to fall asleep. Amber hugged him, put her tail around him and stared at his face before resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast, knowing that he knows she's doing what she's doing now. She looked at his face and saw a smile on his face. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again before falling to sleep.**

 **About a few hours later, Gumball and Carrie were peeping in on what they were doing, and they weren't really in much shock since this isn't the first time they've seen them like this.**

 **Gumball:** I like it when those two are like that.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, but if you live here, you'd get used to it.

 **Gumball:** I guess, but I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep.

 **Carrie:** Alright, good night.

 **Gumball left leaving Carrie at the door staring at the couple sleeping soundly on the bed. After that, Carrie turned off the lights and left.**

* * *

 **Alright, that's the end of the chapter. Finally, we get to see Amber reuniting with her parents after 4 long years. I tried to put the chapter run smooth and I'll tell you this, the end part with Cato and Amber is really hard to put up and I don't even know if it's good enough, so apologies in advance. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, leave a comment below and I'll see you on the next one. Peace out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Take A Break

**Chapter 19: Take a Break**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(Haunted Mansion)**

 **Saturday finally came. I woke up greeted by the sight of a sunrise outside my window and a beautiful ghost sleeping soundly beside me. I looked at the alarm clock and it showed 8:30 am. I tried to wake Amber up to have breakfast together.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Amber. Wake up. Breakfast time.

 **Amber:** *groan* Five more minutes.

 **Cato:** *sigh* Same old Amber. C'mon. Let's have breakfast.

 **Amber:** Five minutes.

 **Knowing that she is not waking up, I gave a kiss on her forehead. This instantly got her eyes popped out and blushing.**

 **Cato:** You up?

 **Amber:** Now I am.

 **Cato:** Okay, c'mon. Food's waiting.

 **We went downstairs and saw Gumball and Carrie eating already. We took our seats and joined in.**

 **Carrie:** Sunny-side up. Hope you like it. I made it myself.

 **Amber:** *takes a bite* Wow, this tastes so good!

 **Cato:** Really?

 **Cato took a small bite out of it and tasted it. He was amazed. It was full of flavor and very tasty. He took the entire plate and shoved the food down his mouth. This got Gumball and Carrie shocked while Amber giggled.**

 **Amber:** You never change, Cato.

 **Cato:** You know how I get over tasty food.

 **Carrie:** Thanks, Cato.

 **Gumball:** So what are we doing today? My parents let me stay till nightime.

 **Carrie:** Maybe we go out, find something to do.

 **Cato:** I don't wanna get into more mischief, please.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, I'm a guy who causes mischief and I wanna take a break from it.

 **Amber:** Well, what do you guys suggest?

 **Gumball:** Maybe we go see a movie? There's a new movie coming out.

 **Carrie:** Sure, sounds like a good idea.

 **Gumball:** Problem is, I only got two tickets.

 **Cato:** No worries, I just wanna go for a walk around town and try my best not to get into anything. Maybe stop by Elmore Hill.

 **Amber:** Sounds like a good idea. I like that.

 **Gumball:** Okay, so you guys got your own thing to do. So, you wanna watch with me, Carrie?

 **Carrie:** Love to.

 **Gumball:** Then we gotta get going. It starts in a few hours.

 **Carrie:** Okay.

 **Gumball left to get changed followed by Carrie who went to the bathroom to comb her hair.**

 **Cato:** So should we get going?

 **Amber:** Sure.

 **Cato:** Okay, hang on.

 **I dashed upstairs and came back down with two guitar cases and a camera.**

 **Amber:** Why are we bringing our guitars?

 **Cato:** I thought we could sing some songs at Elmore Hill.

 **Amber:** Camera?

 **Cato:** Just wanna take some photos.

 **Amber:** Okay then. Give me mine.

 **I handed Amber's guitar and they went out.**

* * *

 **(Shopping District)**

 **Amber and I passed by a shopping district and saw a pair of mimes performing in front of a lot of people, coincidentally a male and a female. Amber tugged my jacket and asked me...**

 **Amber:** Hey, do you wanna try street performing?

 **I looked at the mimes and got a little concerned.**

 **Cato:** You think they would let us? They might think we're competition.

 **Amber:** I never said we're not doing with them.

 **Cato:** Meaning?

 **Amber walked up to the mimes and gave a few hand gestures before I managed to catch up to her. The mimes had an angry expression, possibly for ruining their performance. Amber gestured to our guitar and the mimes smiled and nodded.**

 **Cato:** What did you say?

 **Amber:** You'll see.

 **Amber put down her guitar case and took out her guitar. She motioned to me to take my guitar out as well. Then, she snatched the camera from me and gave it to a random woman, asking her to film the performance. More people came to see what was going on.**

 **Amber:** You're gonna sing Dreaming, okay?

 **Cato:** So we're doing the performance with these mimes?

 **Amber:** Yeah, why not?

 **Cato:** Just making sure. Okay, ready.

 **We started strumming their guitars as the mimes danced along with the rhythm.**

 **(Dreaming - Matthias)**

 **Cato:**

I know we said we would take it slow,  
And I know we said we wouldn't fall in love,  
But I was weak,  
And she was strong.

 **Surprisingly, the mimes were dancing exactly to the beat and lyrics. They were making heart breaking and sad body movements which is kinda touching.**

She said it's not that you weren't enough,  
It's just that, I don't even think I can fall in love.  
So please, keep in touch.  
O-o-oh

They say if you love her, let her go,  
But they have never felt this way before.  
'Cause I, didn't even get a choice.  
O-o-oh

 **After this, Amber took over.**

 **Amber:**

And I'm staring up,  
At the clouds,  
My vision is turning  
round and round.  
Is this what they call  
A breakdown?

 **Then we started singing together for the chorus.**

 **Cato and Amber:**

And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm dreaming  
Of when we were together.

And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm feelin'  
A way I shouldn't feel.

 **Cato:**

We agreed that we  
Would still be friends,  
So the pain I feel  
will never end.  
Yet you say that you're fine.

And now the smile  
That used to heal me,  
Cuts me deep with regret and envy.  
'Cause I can't say that you're mine.

They say move on and you learn the truth,  
But they aren't dealing with this open wound.  
This fool gave his heart  
much too soon.

 **Amber:**

And I'm staring up,  
At the clouds.  
My vision is turning  
round and round.  
Is this what they call  
A breakdown?

 **Cato and Amber:**

And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm dreamin'  
Of when we were together.

And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm feelin'  
A way I shouldn't feel.

 **Then, the mimes laid down and motioned that they were crying. Me and Amber just kept playing our guitars. Right at the start of the chorus, they bounced back up and danced again.**

 **Cato and Amber:**

And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm dreamin'  
Of when we were together.

 **And as the tempo got slower, the mimes slowly laid back to the ground until the song ended.**

 **Cato and Amber:**

And I'm bleedin'  
When I should be healin'  
All because I'm feelin'  
A way I shouldn't feel.

 **Everyone clapped at our performance and threw money all around. We helped the mimes collect the money and put it into their bucket. Amber gestured to show her gratitude and the mimes gave us half of the money we got. She again showed her gratitude and we left them back to performing.**

 **Cato:** Well, that was fun. But why a heart breaking song?

 **Amber:** I dunno. It just seems so fitting with mimes, *starts mumbling under her breath*

 **Cato:** What?

 **Amber:** Nothing. C'mon, let's go.

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **(Elmore Cinema)**

 **Me and Carrie were watching a romance movie which is the kind of movies Carrie grew a fond of.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Carrie?

 **Carrie:** Yes?

 **Gumball:** Mind if I ask why you like these kinds of movies all of the sudden?

 **Carrie:** Well, I used to watch it with Amber when you were gone one time and I started watching it because I kept thinking of you I guess.

 **Gumball:** Wow, that's really sweet. Thanks.

 **Carrie:** Hey, it's the kiss scene.

 **Carrie had her eyes glued to the screen when the kiss scene started playing. I put my hand on hers and she started blushing as she looked at me.**

 **Gumball:** You want some?

 **And without hesitation, Carrie pulled me closer and kissed me. Kind of embarrassed a little because we never really do these things in public. But despite that, it felt amazing like there was nothing else that can tear us apart. After we pulled away, we saw a few pairs of eyes watching us from the front and back.**

 **Carrie:** Like the kiss?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, it was amazing.

 **Carrie started chuckling and we went back to watching the movie. It's surprising how despite the four years of pain and suffering, she still likes me for who I am. She still consider me as her boyfriend, the love of her life, the one she can count on. I was really happy that she let go of those feelings and looked forward.**

* * *

 **(Elmore Hill)**

 **(5.30 PM)**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

 **After an exciting day going around Elmore, Cato and Amber were sitting on the edge of Elmore Hill admiring the beautiful view of the town.**

 **Amber:** Today's been nice, Cato.

 **Cato:** That it has. It was surprising that everyone followed us as we played a song for them while walking like a parade.

 **Amber:** True, so why did we bring our guitars again?

 **Cato:** I thought maybe sing a couple of songs.

 **Amber:** Well, what song do you wanna play?

 **Cato took out his guitar without answering Amber which left the ghost girl confused. He looked at her eyes for a second, being a little mesmerized at how beautiful they are, before starting to play the guitar.**

 **(Crush - David Archuleta)**

 **Cato:**

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush  
What a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

 **Amber started playing her guitar following Cato's tempo, though still desperately trying to catch up without being to amazed from his singing.**

 **Cato:**  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make  
This into something that'll last  
Last forever, forever

 **Amber started singing along with Cato as both of them looked into each others eyes while strumming their guitars.**

 **Cato and Amber:**

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

 **Cato let Amber take over as he sang as the backup.**

 **Amber (Cato in brackets):**

Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)  
All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)  
So mesmerized (mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know (yeah, yeah)

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When you're all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (go)  
Am I crazy or falling in love, (just crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush, yeah, yeah)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When I look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way I do,  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away, (woah)  
But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa  
(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa  
(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa  
(when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

 **They both slowly stopped playing, still looking into each other's eyes. Then, the female ghost looked over the cliff while the white humanoid stood up and took the camera that stood behind them.**

 **Cato:** We should get going before it gets dark.

 **Amber:** Let's wait a little longer. Look, it's the sunset.

 **Cato looked over and saw the sunset that Amber mentioned. Cato thought it was the right moment and walked up to her. He tapped her shoulder and gave her a tight hug as soon as she turned to face him.**

 **Cato:** Thanks for giving my life meaning, Amber. You made me happy at the toughest times. I'll always be there for you, I promise.

 **Amber was speechless at first, trying to find the right words to say.**

 **Amber:** Well, you're no different, Cato. You helped me and made me happy when I'm down as well.

 **Cato:** By the way, I got something for you. Just a little gift.

 **Cato let go of Amber and reached down the pocket in his jacket, pulling out a golden heart-shaped locket. He put it around Amber's neck and Amber looked inside the locket, showing the faces of the couple on each side of it.**

 **Amber:** It's so beautiful. Thank you.

 **Cato:** You're welcome. And you look beautiful with it.

 **Amber couldn't hold back and gave him a hug. Cato returned the favor while she was holding him tightly.**

 **Amber:** I love you, Cato.

 **Cato:** I love you too, Amber.

 **They stood there together in front of the sight of a beautiful sunset, perfect for this beautiful moment.**

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. I intended to do something else and let them have a break on going into some random shenanigans. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment below on what you think about it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **\- Songs belong to the respected artists!**


	20. Chapter 20: Random Compilations

**Hey guys. It's me again back from a long time of not talking to you guys. So if you may have known, I really like to write my stories in a transcript form. Well, that all ends here. This time, I'm gonna do it regularly. No dialogues, No " _A:_ ", none of that here now. I'm gonna try my best to do this as I was not confident when I did this the first time, so God willing, this will be a good one. See you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Random Compilations**

Gumball woke up on a bright Sunday morning and his eyes were greeted by the sun rays coming from his windows. Right as he got off the bed, he walked over to the computer and surfed the net. Darwin joined in soon after.

"Let's see how much has changed since I left" said Gumball. "It's been awhile since I last went into ElmoreStreamIt."

"Well there's a lot to choose from to be honest." Darwin said.

"Hey, this is Kelsey's video from a few months ago. 'Pranking my boyfriend'." Gumball said.

"She's not really the type of person to pull harsh pranks. Let's see what happens."

With a click of a button, the video started playing which seems to have taken place at Kelsey's house.

"Hi, guys. This is Kelsey Springer, and today I'm gonna pull a prank on my boyfriend. So, in a few minutes, my boyfriend, Jake, is gonna play some video games with me. So he's gonna sit on that chair over there, and underneath it is a whoopee cushion. Now the trick is that chair is not stable because one of the legs is broken, so once he sits on it, it'll break and he'll land right on the whoopee cushion. This is gonna be so good. I hope he doesn't see the whoopee cushion though." said the amber fox.

The video then cut to the view from behind and it left the brothers intrigued.

"Hmm, faulty chair plus insult to injury. Nice one." Gumball commented.

They can see Kelsey coming into the room followed by Jake. Kelsey grabbed a controller and landed on her bean bag. She motioned Jake to take a seat in which he did. In a split second, the chair broke and Jake fell with his bottom landing on the whoopee cushion letting out a loud fart noise.

Kelsey tried to hold back her laugh but couldn't take it, thus bursting with laughter. Knowing that this was her doing, he laughed as well and started laughing hysterically.

"I knew something was up." Jake mentioned.

"Yes, and it's all recorded on this camera here. Say hi to the internet, partner!" Kelsey said with a smile across her face.

"Hey, I'm on TV. You proud of me yet,ma?" Jake said as he laughed loudly along with Kelsey and ending the video.

"Well those two are closer than ever." Gumball said with a smile. He was proud of Jake on how he grew up over the years. He cared for Kelsey more than ever. Anything that she needs, he's always there to help and so will Kelsey do for him. It brought back the memories to when Jake was injured during the whole hitman scene.

"Like." said Darwin as he grabbed the mouse to give it a thumbs-up.

"What's this? Is this Dante?" Gumball asked as he saw a familiar face recording himself playing a game.

"Click it."

As requested by Darwin, Gumball clicked and played the video. It seemed that Dante was playing his favorite gaming franchise: The FNAF games. He was playing Night 3 in Five Night's at Freddy's: Dawn of the Animatronics. **(Completely made up)**

"Hey, what's up. I told you the second night was as easy as the first one. Nothing really much happens on the first few nights..." said the phone guy in-game talking overhead.

"I doubt that. I highly doubt that." said Dante as he panicked to see two animatronics already missing from their original spots on the first few minutes of the night.

"This series never got old for him, did it?" questioned Gumball as he sees the determination in his adopted brother's eyes while playing the game.

"Well he loved the first few games. I wouldn't be surprised." answered Darwin.

"So to continue my story yesterday, I mentioned to you that there was a kid who had his frontal lobe completely crushed in the Bite of '87, right?" continued the Phone Guy.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. Oh, wait. It was yesterday!" shouted Dante.

"Yeah, actually two kids went missing before that incident. It was about 4 years before that, during 1983. They were playing around in the pizzeria and next thing you know, they're gone." explained the Phone Guy.

"Oh, like there was not enough kids missing and/or killed in this fucking restaurant."

"Some had suspicion that the animatronics were the ones who took them. Gives you a whole new view of them, am I right?"

"Nope, it's the same ass view since the first game!"

"So, that was the end of the tragedy. No one knows what happened to those kids and they were never seen again. Well, I gotta go. Good luck on your shift tonight." finished the Phone Guy.

"What? No new animatronics coming after me?" asked Dante.

It was at this moment that he turned off the camera in the game and turned to the left, only to see an angry bunny at the door.

"Noo, please go awaayyy. I don't wanna see youu right nooowww!" Dante screamed with a panicking melody as he attempted everything to get the bunny away. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the bunny was gone, but only to be greeted by a loud screaming in his ears and the bunny scaring him by jumping onto him off guard. Gumball and Darwin were closing their ears to this and paused the video.

"It was called 'RIP Earphone Users' for a reason." said Darwin.

"It's a good thing we're not them." retorted Gumball.

"This one looks good." suggested Darwin as he pointed to another video.

It was a video that mentioned "The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Movie - Official Trailer".

"I dunno, dude. Remember the last time we saw that other video?" said the blue feline.

"Maybe it's the real one now. It's been four years since that other video was posted."

"It better be."

Gumball played the video and it started off with the sight of Elmore from a high distance. Both of them were excited as they thought that this wasn't a troll video. All of the sudden, the cameraman was holding a paper cut-out of a dragon and dragged it across the screen to make it look like the dragon was flying. And the video ended there.

"I knew it was a troll." bragged Gumball with a little sense of stupidity.

"I was actually convinced that was the real thing."

"How about this one? 'These Moments With You'. Looks like a music video."

Gumball clicked on the video and it showed a familiar white humanoid and a ghost playing their guitar and singing as they walked down the street. It was Cato and Amber. Both of them were taking turns singing the verses and singing the chorus together.

"Looking up at those stars,  
it's just the same when I look in your eyes,  
It always looked so beautiful,  
and makes my heart go wild."

"Looking up at the sky,  
see the clouds all floating so high,  
I know it's gonna be alright,  
cuz you're right here by my side."

To their surprise, people started following the couple and they helped to keep up the beat by clapping their hands, stomping their feet, even one of them brought a piece of wood with him to beat it so that it could make drum noises.

"These moments that I'm living,  
It won't matter without you,  
So let's just take this chance,  
And we'll make our dreams come true."

"So let's flyyy..."

"Woahhh..."

Everyone kept repeating the line for about 4 times as they sang the chorus.

"I'll savor every chance I get,  
I'll always be with you,  
It don't matter if the world would end,  
As long as I get to share these moments,  
These moments with you."

They kept quiet and let the beat do the talking. Until Amber continued singing.

"Just a girl with so much problems,  
Living life with a frown,  
But then you walked into my life,  
And turned it upside down."

"Little boy lookin' all depressed,  
Life's hangin' on a wire,  
But then I found my cute little girl,  
That set my heart on fire."

"These moments that I'm living,  
It would mean more when I'm with you,  
Imma take this opportunity,  
To make our dreams come true."

"So let's fly..."

"Woahhh..."

"I'll cherish every chance I get,  
To always be with you,  
Even if the world would end,  
I still wanna share these moments,  
These moments with you."

"Woahhh..."

The crowd still repeated the line for a short period of time until both of them wrap it up.

"I don't care whatever I do,  
I just wanna share these moments,  
These moments with you."

The song had finished and everyone cheered over the great performance. Gumball and Darwin were impressed by the performance and see them grow even closer as a couple.

"That song was actually good." commented Gumball.

"Yeah, it had some deep meaning into it. I bet they made it themselves." added Darwin.

"To be honest, seeing Jake with Kelsey and Cato with Amber kinda makes me envy them. If only I was as close to Carrie as they are with their girlfriends."

"Don't worry, bud. You'll get there. Let's keep searching for some good videos. This one looks funny."

Darwin pointed at a video and it showed Ivan playing a multiplayer FPS game with Clayton on Clayton's perspective. Apparently most of the video is Ivan raging while Clayton not stopping to trap him in a corner.

"Goddammit Clayton! I just wanna play the goddamn game!" Ivan screamed as he attempted to get away from him.

Clayton did nothing but sit still and laughing from the joy.

"Clayton I swear to God if you don't let me out I'm gonna leave!" Ivan warned.

"Okay, okay. You're no fun."

After Clayton let him go, Ivan went running away from him.

"Finally thank you."

After awhile, Ivan was camping another corner, which shows that he never learns from mistakes. As a result, Clayton came back and trapped him again.

"CLAYTON!"

About 5 seconds of trapping him in the corner, an enemy found them and threw a grenade, instantly killing both.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! FUCK THIS GAME!" Ivan screamed as loud as he could, left the game and threw his controller across his room before leaving the room.

"At least he gave up lying." Gumball mentioned, reliving back the memories of his lies.

"On one hand, it's funny but on the other hand, I feel bad for Ivan."

"He let him go and went to another corner. He didn't even learn from his mistakes. It's basically what he gets." Gumball answered.

They looked around in the recommended videos section and found a video entitled "Epic Dragon Battle".

"Oh this looks good." Gumball said.

After clicking on the video, it showed a familiar view of Elmore. Then, the cameraman dragged a paper cut-out of a dragon and dragged it across the screen to make it look like it was flying. It was the same troll video as before. Feeling enraged, Gumball smacked his head on the computer multiple times until he accidentally played another video.

"Life. Nature. Beauty. We all see these normal things in life, but what do they really mean?" said a familiar voice in the background.

"Please tell me this is not Mr. Small." Gumball retorted.

Sure enough, the man who was telling the story was Mr. Small. He stopped the video, shut down the computer and threw it out of the window.

"Okay let's go outside now." said Gumball with a smile on his face like nothing happened.

"What about the computer?!"

"We can find another one, besides if we stay a little longer, we're gonna be stuck here until we become adults. C'mon let's go. We wasted enough time today, time for dinner."

And with that, Gumball and Darwin left the room to eat with their family.

* * *

 **And that basically ends this chapter. Since I wanted to try a new style of writing, I decided to make this one short. I like how it turned out though. It's basically a parody of one of the series' episodes "The Upload". And the song Cato and Amber sang, yes, that was all me. I wrote those lyrics. Quite cheesy but I made it as best as I could. But I wanna hear what you think. Drop a comment on this chapter, see what you think of it and if there's some good reviews then I'll make more of this in the future. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Love you, peace out!**

 **Disclaimers:-  
\- Five Nights At Freddy's by Scott Cawthon, but the game mentioned was made up by me  
\- ElmoreStreamIt belongs to Ben Bocquelet  
\- "These Moments With You" is by me. Produced, written, whatever you wanna call it, it's from me**


	21. Chapter 21: A Diary

**Chapter 21: A Diary**

The same day, at the Haunted Mansion, Amber was looking for Cato. She went up to his room hoping he'd be there.

"*Knock* "Knock* Cato, are you in there?" Amber asked.

After a few moments of silence, Amber let herself in only to find a messy room.

"Oh my gosh, he really needs to learn to clean up to himself."

Amber tried to sort out his stuff and made his room tidy but to no avail, she gave up halfway. There were too many stuff to clean up. Amber rested on his bed and letting out a sigh of defeat for failing to clean his room, even if it wasn't her job.

"This is gonna take forever!" Amber grunted.

Then, she heard a loud thud. Sounded like a book fell to the floor. Amber went to check it out and found a book, no, a diary more like it.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Amber asked herself with a sly grin. It read "My personal Journal". Her temptation to open the book was beyond words.

She finally opened the book and looked at the first page. It was way back to when Cato was in kindergarten.

"3/27/2007  
I guess this is where I start recording all my stuff. Today, my teacher gave us a book specified for us to "record our life events". I never understood what she meant, so I'm gonna start with this day. I hope this book will be filled with happy memories."

Amber flipped a little further into the book until it reached to when he was 7, the point where he had to leave to Florida.

"1/16/2009  
My dad said that we're going to leave Elmore today. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with Gumball, Darwin and Lexy, and they wanted to stay with me. Why did we have to leave? If only Dad didn't have to switch positions in his job, we wouldn't have to leave. This world is so unfair."

She flipped a little further more and found an event which caught her eye.

"9/30/2009  
I still got bullied, the people in my school won't stop teasing me for being white-skinned. There were two bears who beat me up. It hurts so much. When I wanted to play soccer with them, they told me to go away. So I went to the stairs near the field and wanted to sit there. Then, I met her. A ghost who was bullied as much as I was. She looked really innocent and cute. I said hi but she thought I wanted to bully her. After I told her I wasn't, she introduced herself. Her name was Amber. Amber Caeser."

This brought her emotions deep in her heart as she remembered clearly of that day, like it was yesterday. She started thinking of the what-ifs.

"What if he never talked to me in the first place? What if I never bothered to talk to him? Would I be in a much worse state?" She started thinking.

The teen ghost turned a few pages and kept reading.

"9/30/2010  
It literally has been a year since I talked to Amber, now we're like really close friends. It felt like it was the two of us against the entire world. Me and Amber got along well over the year, but something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're more than just friends. I wanted to tell her how I felt sometimes, but I couldn't. I never had the courage to do it. Is this...what you call 'love'? I hope she doesn't find this."

"This was when he started liking me. He actually liked me that long? Why didn't he tell me?...Why didn't I tell him?" Amber said to herself as she continues to turn the pages. The questions lingered around her head when she found out about her boyfriend's long crush for her. She actually had a crush for him soon after he first talked to washed away her thoughts and continued reading.

"11/12/2010  
It's my birthday! I finally get to celebrate my birthday with a friend. It's been so long since I had this feeling. I was happy to see Amber smiling throughout the entire party. Maybe she cared for me? This day couldn't get any better!"

"Wait, 12th November 2010? That's close to Breaker Mall '10. Could he...?" Amber questioned filled with curiosity as she noticed the date.

She turned to the next page and sure enough, the next log was a few days, probably about a week after Breaker Mall '10.

"11/20/2010  
My life is broken. I just lost my mom and dad. I was crying through the entire funeral. Out of anyone, only Amy and Amber calmed me down while Andrew was trying to hold up his tears. Guess I'm the crybaby of the family. My little brother is still holding his tears while I'm just letting it all out. To make things worse, Amy left me and Andrew to live with her friend, and Andrew left me to live with his group of friends. I was all alone. Nobody helped me. Mom, Dad, I wished you were still here. I could feel it. They're gonna send me to an orphanage soon. I don't want that. Please, help me."

This log almost brought Amber to tears. She knew that Cato had problems during that period of time, but she never thought it would be up to the point where he would give up.

"12/2/2010  
Mom, Dad, I finally found a place to stay with someone. Amber convinced her parents to take me in. I'm so happy, not only because I don't have to go to an orphanage, but I get to stay with my friend. Someone who actually cared for me when I needed someone the most. Her parents also kept the gifts you bought for me. I love it! The shirt had my initials on it and the jacket looks awesome! Thank you so much, guys! Wish you could see me in it."

"12/20/2010  
It's a snow day today! Amber and I did a lot of fun stuff together at the park. First, we played with snowballs and built snowmen. Then, we rolled around in the snow and made snow angels. It was really fun. Maybe because it's because of her? Ever since my parents died, she tried to keep me as happy as I can. Trying to do things even if she can't. She really cares for me this much. Does she like me the same way I do?"

The deeper she goes, the more she wants to know and remember the things they went through together.

"6/5/2011  
It was the start of summer break, Amber said she wanted to hang out with me for awhile. So I agreed and left after telling her parents..."

Amber started blushing as she remembered that day.

"...We went to the park and rested under a tree. I asked what she brought me here for, but she didn't say. Then, she started talking. She said the words that I've been wanting to hear, ever since she took me in. She said...she likes me. She said I always gave her a happy time. I gave her everything it means to have a happy life. I...gave her a life. A life that she never regret living. A life that's worth going through every problem with. As long as I was with her. The things she said actually struck me. I told her I like her and she blushed. It was the first time I saw her blush. It was kinda cute. There was a lot more I wanted to tell you. I wanted to thank you. You gave me a second chance to live. You gave me a great time whenever you were with me. I hope you know that. That feeling came back to me. The feeling I got before. I think...I think I'm in love."

Amber went down crying reading this. He was really passionate about her, back then and now. The love he had for her was that strong. It took awhile for Amber to be on the same state and both of them started a relationship. She cried but with tears of joy. She was very thankful to have a boyfriend like him. Caring and kind in every step of the way.

After that log, he never touched the journal for years. The next log was when they left to Elmore.

"9/29/2015  
Heya, little journal. I forgot that I had you. Maybe I got too hooked up on Amber I stopped recording stuff. Hahaha. Anyway, Amber's parents somehow disappeared. Don't know how that happened. Kinda reminds me of you, Mom, Dad. Just in a few seconds, you disappeared from my life. But I'm okay now. Don't worry. Amber's here with me now. But going back to Elmore, I'm so psyched. I finally get to see Gumball, Darwin and Lexy again. As much as I wanna leave this place, I can't wait to see them."

Amber looked through the rest of the pages, showing numerous events that gave her flashbacks such as their first encounter with Lexy, meeting Ivan for the first time, Cato and his friends starting a band, and to top it all off, the Halloween Party. She stopped once she got to the Christmas the same year.

"12/25/2015  
It's our first Christmas with anyone else other than Amber or her family or even my own family. We had a great time hanging out the afternoon at Gumball's house. Damn, was it a party. Mr. Watterson won't stop eating and drinking at the dinner table. After around 5 PM, we left to the hospital to check on Jake. He was the only one of my closest friends who weren't there besides Kelsey who was with Jake half of the day. Watching Jake and Kelsey together, it makes me wonder about me and Amber. They're so close together. I just hope me and Amber would be like them one day. Keep a secret, will you journal? I'm gonna promise myself to make Amber happy and safe no matter what. I just want to see that warm smile on her cute face."

"He'd actually do anything for me?" She wondered as she had flashbacks of everything Cato did for her, whether to make her happy or to keep her safe from harm. She admired his determination for her despite the stuff they've already went through. She turned to the last log in the book. It was they're date at the funfair.

"2/5/2016  
I took Amber on a date today. I loved every single moment of it. She even wore the white dress her mom used to have. She was so beautiful I couldn't stop looking at her. I took her to the funfair because she always dreamed of going there. We spent our time playing games together. I won a teddy bear for her in one of those games where you have to knock down all the cans in three shots. I haven't been to a funfair often myself so I don't know what it was called. But at least I made her smile. I can never get that moment out of my head, nor the smile she had on her face. I always loved her smile, makes me feel at ease. Before we left, we took a ride on the ferris wheel. She got scared at first, so I told her to hold on to me tight if she gets scared. When we got to the top, she wasn't even the slightest scared. She was actually amazed at the sight of Elmore during the night full of stars. That moment was really perfect. I could never ask for another girl other than Amber."

"*sniff* Cato.." Amber said as she started crying again over the kind words and thoughts he had of her. It wasn't long until she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Amber?"

Amber turned around and saw her loving boyfriend standing at the door of his room. Cato stood there stunned as to what had happened. He saw the book she was holding seconds before Amber went to him for a tight hug. Cato returned the hug with a caring smile while Amber cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. It's okay. No need to cry."

"*sniff* Thank you. Thank you for being so caring. I've never realized you had those kinds of thoughts for me." Amber said in between tears.

"Don't worry. It's not just me who's the caring one in this relationship anyway."

Cato held her shoulders and bent down a little to match her height to see her face.

"You've been as caring to me as I've been to you. If you never cared for me when my parents died, heck I don't even know where I'll be now. Thank you, for being a great girlfriend." Cato said as he pulled her in for another hug.

"You too, thanks for being an awesome boyfriend."

They stayed in a hug, embracing each other's love until another familiar voice interrupted.

"Hey guys, you wa- oh."

Carrie stood at the door looking at the two lovebirds awkwardly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Carrie asked.

"Uhh...no, not at all."

"Wait, Amber. A-are you crying?"

"What? No!" Amber said as she wipes away her tears.

"Something definitely happened, but I don't wanna be too nosy about it. Anyway, made you guys dinner. Come on down and get some." Carrie said before leaving the room.

Amber and Cato stood looking into each other's eyes before snapping out.

"So...you wanna eat?" Amber asked.

"Of course. As long as my girl is with me." Cato said with a flirty voice **(That's the first)** as he held out his hand for Amber to hold.

Amber gladly accepted it and both of them went downstairs to eat.

* * *

 **Welp, that ends this chapter. Boy flirts with girl and holds out his hand while girl accepts it despite after reading boy's diary. Diary, Personal Journal? I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and waiting for about two weeks for this to come out. I just finished my exams literally yesterday, so I can get back to the later chapters now. Leave a comment on what you think of the chapter and the way I've been doing the writing format. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Love you guys, peace out!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Lost & The Alone

**Chapter 22: The Lost & The Alone**

The cold early December breeze filled the air of the Wednesday morning. As lunch time had arrived, Gumball and his friends were chatting at the table while some were eating cheeseburgers from the cafeteria. It was all going well until Cato's phone started ringing.

"It's Andrew. I gotta take this." he said in a rush.

Cato walked out of the cafeteria and to the school field where he could answer it with peace and quiet. He wondered what could Andrew possibly be calling him for. He answered the phone call.

"Hey, Andrew. What's up?"

"Hey there, brother. Mind if you come by to my place later? After school?" Andrew pleaded.

"Why? What's happening? Did Sean get Amy pregnant?!" he screamed hoping no one heard it.

"What?! No! Gosh, why would you think that? And why would sister have anything to do with me?"

"Maybe because Sean works at the gas station where you live?"

"No, hideout." Andrew corrected him.

"Call it whatever you want. It's still a gas station. So what happened?" Cato asked again.

"It's easier if you came by."

"At least tell me something about it."

"*sigh* Okay, you remember Eric right?"

"The green wolf that came with you during that simulator battle?"

"Yeah, he went missing last year. I wanted to keep it a secret from you so that you wouldn't care much."

"Barely know the guy. So why tell me this now?" Cato questioned his brother.

"That's why I asked you to get here after school. Got it?"

"Alright, alright. You're making it look like I'm the younger brother."

"Cuz you're asking too much questions like one."

"Okay, I get it. I'll see you later then." Cato said as he hung up the phone. Thoughts started wandering in his mind on what might happen. How did Eric went missing, why telling this now, and why does he need him? Cato shook the thought out of his head for the time being and went back into the cafeteria.

In the meantime, after Cato left the cafeteria, the group were having a chat of their own.

"Wonder what's his little brother calling him for?" asked Gumball.

"No idea. They rarely make contact with each other." answered Amber.

Suddenly, a familiar blue wolf passed by them and Darwin stopped her.

"Hey, CJ. You wanna sit with us?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure, thanks." Christine thanked and joined the group.

"You just got out of class?" Dante asked.

"More like I spaced out for too long. It's about my brother."

"Again? You've been like this for a week. Ever since we had to fight that dark force thing." Carrie said feeling worried.

"Yeah, you should take it easy or talk it out with someone." Amber added.

"Well to be honest with you guys, I really don't like talking about it."

"You could at least talk about it with your parents. Right?" Kelsey suggested.

"That's another thing. I never told anyone about this. I...lost my parents when I was younger. My mom and I were in a car crash. She died but I lived. However, my dad committed suicide before he found out I survived. Then, just when I started feeling insecure, I lost my brother. It seemed all planned out. As if someone was watching me this entire time. Now I'm a survivor living in Elmore trying to live a better life. It's funny how I'm literally a lone wolf right now." Christine told her story of how she lost her family as she almost broke down in tears.

"Sorry to hear that. Wish it could've ended better."

"So did I." Christine replied silently.

After that was a long silence that ended upon Cato coming back from his phone call.

"Alright I'm back. Oh, hey CJ." Cato said.

"Hi, Cato."

"What's with all the sad faces?"

Cato asked at a really wrong time and everyone sat there staring at him while Amber nudged him at the shoulder.

"What?!" Cato asked while easing the pain on his shoulder.

Nobody said a word while Amber motioned her finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. It took awhile for Cato to comprehend before finally giving up and stopped talking. As the minutes go by, the bell started ringing signalling the end of lunch time. Everyone got up and went to their respective classes.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone started rushing out of their classrooms as school has ended for the day. After the group got out of the school, Cato stopped and had to go see his little brother.

"Hey, guys. I gotta get to my brother's place. Something came up."

"Was that why he called?" Amber asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, okay then. Take care." Gumball said.

"You got it."

Cato separated from the group and set out to the gas station where his brother lived for the past 9 years. It took about half an hour for Cato to get there, but the time was worth it as he had nothing else to do for the day.

He finally reached the gas station somewhere in the outskirts of Elmore and entered only to be greeted by his sister's fiance, Sean Fischer.

"Hey, Cato. What brings you here?" The black humanoid greeted.

"Andrew called me and asked me to come." Cato replied.

"Oh, he's down in the basement. I'm going home now. My shift's over."

"Alright, say hi to my sis for me."

Sean left without saying another word, leaving Cato alone. He shrugged it off and proceeded down into a storage room. As he went down, he saw the door cracked open a little. He opened the door slowly only to see Andrew all alone sitting on his desk with his massive computer setup fit for a hacker. Andrew turned around and saw his older brother walk in.

"Cato, glad you could make it. Thanks for coming." Andrew greeted.

"Yeah, long time no see too, Andrew. So what is it you wanna show me?" Cato asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah, so I mentioned that Eric went missing a year ago."

"Yeah, I get the story. What's with Eric in all this? You got a lead to him or something?"

"Not just a lead, but a message." Andrew said making it sound like he was smart as he turned back to face his computer to find something. "I just found a transmission a few hours ago before school. It was from Eric, and you're not gonna like it." Andrew continued.

He clicked on a link in his mail inbox and it showed a video of Eric in some sort of a camo suit with a new 'X' mark on his cheek standing in front of a wallpaper with a logo.

"Hello, Andrew. It's been awhile, hasn't it old friend? Still worried about me? Don't be. I've found my place now. An actual place to call my home. Not some rotten dead-end gas station. Free food, free place to live, everything that we've ever dreamed about. All for one price, and that is to serve. You see, I'm now a part of an organisation. A criminal organisation. It's really cool. Never really got to do some bad kids stuff, you get me? We're kinda looking for some new recruits and I thought you'd be interested. Agree and you get to live handsomely in the shadows. Disagree, well...you know what me and my new buddies are gonna have to do. But if you do, consider out friendship gone. You have 24 hours. Don't leave me hanging on this decision, or I'll leave you hanging with a rope around your neck."

The transmission ended leaving Cato clueless on what had happened between them. He has known Eric back when they were younger, the first person to take Andrew in after his parents died. He was very kind-hearted and always willing to help his friends. But the Eric he witnessed in the transmission wasn't the same Eric he knew back then.

"He's not himself. I know Eric, he won't say stuff like that. He's a good guy, but he just sound too menacing. I...It felt like I had lost a friend." Andrew said trying to hold back his tears. He had the thought that he's actually lost a friend. Cato looked back at the message.

"How long did he say you have to think about this?" asked Cato.

"*sniff* 24 hours...I think." Andrew replied.

"This message was from 2 days ago..." Cato mentioned pointing at the date the message was sent.

Glass breaking was heard upstairs and they heard a commotion going on outside. Andrew felt petrified as Cato walked slowly to the door. As he opens the crack on the door, he noticed something being thrown into the room. A flash popped up blinding the two brothers whilst someone took the opportunity to bash the door down and knocked Cato to the ground. Two more people with black suits walked in with one of them, who is a crowbar, holding a gun at Andrew. The person who knocked down Cato was a blue feline like Gumball, but with a different figure.

The third man was clear to everyone who it was. It was Andrew's old pal, Eric.

"So, made up your mind yet?"Eric asked.

"Uhh...can't I get more time?" Andrew pleaded just to stall them.

"Oh, come on Andrew. It's a yes or no question. You just need to say which one. Can't say about your safety if you choose the wrong answer though." Eric explained.

"Andrew, don't you do it." Cato said

"So, what's it gonna be, buddy?"

It took Andrew a few seconds until he had the guts to say something.

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no. Eric, don't you see what they're doing? They're manipulating you to commit crime, the thing that you actually vowed to stop when we first got here. Why can't you see that?" Andrew tried talking some sense to Eric but to no avail.

"Well, I see how it is." Eric turned his back on them.

"...we'll just have to take you then."

"Over my dead body!"

Cato managed to get off of the blue cat and took the crowbar's gun from his hands and knocked him unconscious. Eric took out a smoke grenade and filled the room with smoke while the blue cat took out a duffel bag and put it on Andrew's head. The two ran out with Andrew while Cato tried to look for him.

"Andrew, where you at?" Cato screamed.

As the smoke cleared, Cato sees a now empty room with only their only partner left behind still on the floor. Cato rushed up the stairs and outside only to see a truck driving away as he made it to the door.

"Dammit. Andrew.."

Cato looked toward where they went and just noticed that they were headed towards Elmore. He started wondering why they would go there.

"Maybe that punk downstairs know something."

Cato went back down to the basement and saw the crowbar crawling to his gun, looking weak. He walked over to the gun and stomped on his hand causing the unknown intruder to weep in pain.

"You just haven't had enough, have you?" Cato asked with an evil grin.

"What're you gonna do with me?" The crowbar asked.

"What am I gonna do? We're gonna play a little game."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Watterson's residence, the family were watching some TV together of a stand up comedian. They were enjoying themselves until they were interrupted by a phone call. Nicole went to the phone and answered it.

"Hello...Oh, hi...You're coming back?...Today?...Oh that's great news, when should you be there?...7 PM?..Okay, bye. Can't wait to see you." Nicole said over the phone. Everyone else on the other hand were confused on what she was talking about or who she was talking to on the phone. "That was Anais! She said she'll be coming back for winter break!" Nicole explained.

"Isn't it a little too early for that? It's still early of December." Dante asked.

"Guess she got an early break. You know how she gets with assignments. She finishes way too early so she basically has nothing to do there I bet." Lexy mentioned.

"Oh, my baby girl is coming back! This deserves a new batch of my pizza supreme!" Richard exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen.

In the midst of the conversation, Darwin noticed Gumball looking down in all this.

"Hey, Gumball. You alright?" Darwin asked. It took Gumball a few seconds and more eyes staring at him to answer. "Huh..oh yeah. I'm fine." Gumball said.

"You still bummed on what she said when she gave up looking for you?" Dante mentioned.

"Shut up, he doesn't know!" Lexy yelled at him.

"Nah, it's okay. I know about it. It's just...I'm starting to wonder how she'll feel when she sees me. Will she feel happy, hate, regretful? I don't even know." Gumball said.

"Aww, my little gummypuss. I'm sure she'll accept it later on as have we." Nicole said to calm him down.

"Thanks, mom. And lay off the nickname. I'm 16 now." Gumball said.

"Okay. I should get ready, she should be here in a couple hours." Nicole said, running up the stairs to get ready.

"NOO!" A voice screamed from the kitchen alerting everyone in the living room and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Mr. Dad?" Darwin asked.

"We're out of milk! That's the only healthy thing in my pizza supreme meal." Richard said.

"Lexy, your turn." The Watterson kids said as they faced Lexy.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go." Lexy said as she left.

* * *

It's 4 PM in the evening at Elmore Park. Anna went there to go for a jog, in which she did a few laps. After finishing her jog she bumping into Christine who was sitting on a bench.

"Christine. Hi!" Anna shouted from the distance as she ran to her.

"Oh, hi. You're Anna, right? You can just call me CJ." Christine said as she faced towards Anna.

"Alright. What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I'm drawing stuff on my scrapbook. Your park has a lot of nice views for me to draw."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure."

Christine handed Anna her scrapbook and she flipped through the pages, astonished on her amazing artwork.

"Wow, these are all so beautiful. You're so lucky to have great art skills." Anna complimented.

"Thanks, I was just about done anyway. What are you doing here?" Christine asked this time.

"I was jogging a few laps. Didn't notice you here though."

"Well, I don't blame you, cause neither did I. You wanna go home or get something to eat? It's gonna be dark soon. And don't worry, I don't eat living flesh." Christine said with a wide smile.

"Uhh...sure, I'd love the company." Anna said as both of them walked to the exit of the park. Little did they know, they were being stalked by a black SUV.

* * *

Back at Andrew's hideout, Cato was just done strapping the crowbar man on a chair while he sat on another facing towards him. He maintained a death glare at him hoping that he will break.

"So, what's the game?" The crowbar asked the white humanoid.

"Simple, you tell me what the hell's going on, or you gonna get it."

"Get what?"

As soon as he asked, Cato let out a lightning bolt and shocked him. He felt electrocuted and starting breathing heavily.

"Knowing that you're a crowbar and you conduct electricity, you're really gonna taste the pain of it." Cato said.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Spill it."

"I'm not new, but I've only been here for a year. Some of those guys, they've been with the organization for years, maybe decades."

"What organization?" Cato asked.

"We're a criminal organization, CR1M3 with a 3 for an E and 1 for an I. For what I know, the number 3 is supposed to mean that there's 3 main people of the group, the head of the entire organization. 1 head for 1 faction. The number 1 is supposed to come with the number 3 which makes '3 heads, 1 organization'."

"And those factions are?"

"First is the criminal faction. That's where me and those two are. We only do small crimes throughout the region to scare people. Then, there's the assassin's faction. This one is very rare as most of the people go straight to the third faction. The assassin's faction hunts and kills, that's it." The crowbar explained hesitantly.

"What about the third faction?"

"The third faction is the most brutal. They're the terrorist faction. They make terrorist attacks once they feel like it's time. I didn't know what they meant since I never got to go too deep on that faction. Only the terrorist faction knows what they do. They even keep it secret from the other two factions."

Cato had to think it through on how all this had anything to do with anything that transpired just moments ago.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain on what your partners that left you do. What were they planning?"

"The boss told us to find new recruits in the region to join us. They said target the children so that it's a lot easier."

"So basically, you're kidnapping. So that's why your faction does this part of the job." Cato said trying to reason with what the crowbar had explained. "But it's just the three of you, and with you left behind they're left with two. How are you gonna kidnap even 5 kids if you only have 2 guys?"

"That's the thing. It's not just the three of us. We spread out to different cities. There were about 3 groups sent to Elmore."

"What're you gonna do with them?"

"I overheard them saying that they are gonna use them to join the organization, either by will or by force."

"How does 'by force' work?"

"Brainwashing. They'll brainwash them and make them seem like they and whatever they're doing are good and everything else is bad. Once they have enough, they're gonna launch a full-blown mass of terrorist attacks across the globe."

"What else do you know about?" Cato yelled as he held back his hand when he heard about the terrorist attacks.

"No, please. That's all I know about. Spare me. Let me live." The crowbar said, cowering in fear.

"I don't know how did you last a year in that shithole organization, you're really a little pussy. But I'll spare you, however..." Cato said as he took out his phone. "...that doesn't mean you won't go to jail." He continued as he dialed 911.

Cato sat around for awhile, toying with the captured criminal and his gun. He noticed it was a semi-auto sub-machine gun. He looked around it and started laughing at the crowbar.

"Wow, you really are a pussy, ain't ya?" Cato said confidentally.

"What makes you think that? Besides on everything I said earlier." The crowbar asked.

"Lookie, safety lock. No criminal would go in and commit crimes with safety lock on. Either that shows you're more of a pussy, or just a fraud. Possibly both." Cato mentioned as he pointed the gun at him right after. The crowbar got scared and turned his head sideways as Cato pulled the trigger. Not much of a surprise for Cato, his head(?) didn't go all over the room. "Okay, you really got a problem with all this. You're even scared of a gun that you know has safety lock on."

"It's been a rough ride."

"You tell me."

As he played around with the gun, they started to hear sirens outside the gas station. "Alright, time to get moving." Cato took off the restraints he put on the crowbar's legs and took him upstairs. They found three officers in the gas station already investigating, one of them being Donut Cop.

"Ah, there you are. We were beginning to think you ran off."

"Just like old times, man. Anyway, here's one of them." Cato said, shoving the crowbar man to the cops.

"Wait, one of them? Where's the rest?"

"Two other guys were with him and kidnapped my brother. And I'm pretty sure they're the reason why he's like that." Cato pointed to one of the workers who happened to work at that shift. He was very injured and was taken care from the paramedic bandages.

"Did you see where they went? We might still be able to catch them."

"You can try, but I doubt you will. They went off heading to Elmore. Black SUV, complete with iron clads on the bumpers. You can't miss it."

"Alright, thanks. Let's move, men. Get this guy in the car."

"Hang on, why are you here? This isn't part of Elmore." Cato asked.

"Well, do you see any police teams nearby? And technically this counts as the outskirts of Elmore, so it's still our responsibility. Now you better get going. It's getting dark."

"It's gonna be hard sleeping in the night knowing your brother just got kidnapped, don't you think?" Cato asked sarcastically.

"We'll try and get him. If you have any leads on them, that'd be great." Donut Cop said as he and the other cops left the premises.

"I guess I should tell the others about this." Cato said as he started walking down the road. He took a good 5 minutes on the road till he started thinking of what the crowbar said. "They're trying to kidnap kids? Good thing Anais isn't here. Gumball and his family would be heartbroken. However, Andrew's 14. So that must mean people of the same age as him are gonna be kidnapped too." Then he stopped for a second with his eyes wide opened as he just thought of something. "Wait, Anna's 14 too. So that means...ah, shit. Gotta get to Riki."

Cato took out his phone and tried to call Riki but to no avail. "Dammit, I'll have to get to him myself then." He started super speeding towards Elmore hoping that the worst won't happen.

* * *

 **Wow, that was pretty intense even for me when writing this. So that wraps up this chapter for now. What would happen to Anna and maybe even Anais? Would they get kidnapped as well? And what ever happened to Eric and the blue cat accompanying him? Did Lexy managed to get back home with that carton of milk her dad asked for? All that and more on the chapters to come but for now, leave a comment down below on what you think of the chapter and the story so far and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Love you guys, peace out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Truths Unfold

**Chapter 23: Truths Unfold**

The black SUV was driving fast in a street in Elmore. Eric and the blue cat was sitting at the back while a masked driver was driving on the road.

"You couldn't have made it a lot more subtle, can you?" Asked the driver.

"No can do." Replied Eric who was keeping an eye on the knocked out white humanoid. "His brother was there as well, and you know he's a good fighter."

"He didn't really showed much potential down there." Said the blue feline. "After I pinned him to the ground, he couldn't even get out until he had enough of your yapping."

"Hey, cut me some slack, rookie. I thought he would be alone. Least show some respect to the seniors." Eric grunted.

"Yeah, the senior who's 2 years younger than me and the one who I beat in the combat competition a couple months back." The blue feline taunted.

"That competition was rigged. I got distracted."

"That's enough, you guys. You can keep on complaining but we're still gonna have to tell boss that we lost Crowbar and that means you guys are telling." The masked driver said.

"Still ironic how he got a codename Crowbar and is literally a crowbar." Eric said laughing under his breath. "How's about we rob some place? Couldn't speed up the process but at least we'll get some money off of it."

"Sounds good to me." The blue feline said and nodded in agreement.

"You do realize we're gonna get it once we get back, right?"

"You got a better idea? We can't really kidnap out in the open with just three people, all the more two of them being teenagers. It's gonna be hard." Eric said.

" *sigh* Alright, but you're the ones answering to boss later."

"We're gonna be doing it anyway, Mr. Obvious." said the blue cat.

"I like you already, Strike." complimented the driver as he drove past the traffic. "So where to rob?"

"Most common place to rob." Eric said.

* * *

Moments later, at the gas station, Lexy was just about to get the carton of milk Richard asked for. She looked through the aisle and found one last carton of milk.

"Aha! Jackpot!" Lexy said as she grabbed the carton of milk. However, at the same time an old lady that looked like a crocodile got their hands on it at the same second she did. "Oh, so sorry but this is mine." Lexy said politely.

"It's not yours till you pay for it." Said the old lady as she held up her cane and beat Lexy with it on the head multiple times.

"Ow..hey..stop..doing..that!" Lexy said between hits and she pushed the old lady into the shelves and some of the stuff rained down on her. Lexy started panting and easing her head because of the hits.

She walked over to the check-out counter where there was a line. She felt that something was off. Maybe it was because there was usually not much people at the gas station at once. She shrugged the thought off and started wandering her eyes around the vicinity. She saw a few cars outside filling up gas.

The one that caught her eye though was a black SUV as she thought it seemed familiar. But as she focused on the vehicle, he saw a young adult get out of the car and filled up his car with gas like any normal person would do. After a few moments, she looked at the black SUV again and saw the person finishing up and was about to get into the vehicle. When he opened the door, however, he didn't want to go in. Two more people in black suits came out of the SUV and ran into the gas station. Once the door opened, they started ordering people around and it didn't take her more than two seconds that it was a robbery.

"Alright, everyone! Get on the ground!" Said one of the robbers while holding a gun out. Everyone got on the ground as told, even Lexy. The other robber walked up to Larry and handed him a duffel bag.

"Put everything in the cash register in here, NOW!" He said, pointing a gun at him. Larry hesitantly and slowly put in the money into the duffel bag. The two robbers felt as if their patience was being tested. "Do it faster, slow rock!"

Lexy was contemplating on what to do at a time like this. She felt that it all seemed familiar. That's when she remembered. The first time she met Cato and Amber. Only this time, she was in Cato and Amber's shoes. "What would they do at a time like this?" Lexy thought. When she tried to remember what happened four years ago, she started having doubts that it'll work in this situation. The longer she took, the more she felt helpless as she couldn't do anything.

She noticed that one of the robbers were too focused on Larry, while the other had his back turned on her. She snuck up to the robber and kicked his knee from behind, causing him to fall down. His grip on the gun became loose which gave the perfect opportunity for Lexy to grab it from him. She stomped on the robber's back so that he couldn't get up and put her weight on him while pointing the gun at the other robber.

"Hey, lady. You really don't want things to get ugly." Said the robber who was dealing with Larry.

"Of course I don't. Which is why I'm politely asking you to back off." Lexy taunted.

"You got guts. Sorry it had to be this way."

"Before this goes on, mind I know who's ass I'm whipping?"

"Name's Haywire. And that's Strike you're sitting on."

"Dude, shut up! Get me outta here!" said Strike.

"Zip it, blue head!" Lexy shouted right at his ear.

Meanwhile, Cato was running towards Riki's house to warn him about the kidnappings. However, he heard ruckus coming from nearby. He stopped and tried to listen for the sound to find out where it was coming from. Moments later, he ended up at the gas station where he found a familiar black SUV at the petrol stand.

"Oh hell no." Cato ran to the gas station and found two black suited men, one was pointing a gun while the other getting pinned down. But the person who pinned him down was... "Lexy?"

In the black SUV, the driver noticed Cato coming in. He turned on his walkie talkie and told Haywire and Strike. "Hey, you might wanna wrap this up quick. You got a buddy on your tail." He put down the walkie talkie and started the vehicle in case of a getaway.

Back inside the gas station, Lexy and Haywire were still in a standstill. It took a few moments before Haywire started rushing towards her to make the first move. She attempted to shoot but somehow missed. Haywire punched her face and she fell to the ground. Strike on the other hand managed to recover and got back onto his feet, only to be assaulted by Cato who just got in.

"Eric, don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" Cato said.

"Eric?" Lexy questioned.

"Dammit, not again."

Haywire noticed Strike being attacked by Cato but he had his own problems.

"Tch, you punch like a baby. I'll show you how to punch." Lexy taunted as she went full blast to punch his lights out. Haywire managed to block it with his arm, but he felt pain from that punch. "Heh, you do pack a punch. Let's dance." Haywire said as they started going on a 2v2 brawl while everyone else evacuated the place, even Larry. Lexy managed to get on Haywire's back and pulled his mask before he pushed her off, with the mask along with it thus showing Eric's face.

Lexy was caught by surprise when she saw his face. Not because she's met him before, but because of a feature on his neck that caught her eye. It was a symbol that she recognized. She was too deep into space, Eric took the chance to throw her off guard, pushed her down and make a run for it. Cato and Strike on the other hand had a brawl of their own, only to be separated by Eric who kicked Cato straight to the jaw.

"Let's get outta here, c'mon!" Eric said as he dragged Strike out of the gas station. The black SUV drove to the entrance and both of them got in. Cato laid face-first on the floor from Eric's hit and faced towards the SUV. He could visibly see his brother tied up on his hands and feet inside the SUV as they opened the door. Once the door closed, the driver made a getaway out of town.

Lexy got up and faced the floor thinking about the mark she just saw on Eric's neck. Cato, however tried to ease up the pain on his jaw. The two teenagers were left alone in the gas station. Cato got up and walked to Lexy.

"Hey, you alright?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's your jaw?"

"I've seen worse days. I'll be fine."

"Do you know those guys?"

"One of them. He's my little brother's friend. It's the one you pulled his mask off." Cato explained. "What's wrong? You seemed to lost focus earlier."

"I saw a mark on his neck. I know that mark." Lexy said.

"How?"

"You remember the first time we met? Back when the whole Pick Menace thing. There was a lot I didn't tell you guys. I was working for an organization called..."

"CR1M3? 1 for an I and 3 for an E? You got 3 factions and 3 bosses for that 1 organization. Is that it?" Cato said guessing on what she was about to say.

"How did you know?"

"I bumped into them when I came to visit my brother. There were three of them, one of them is with the police now."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain to you on the way, right now we got bigger problems at hand. That organization is planning on a mass kidnapping around town and Anna might be a target." Cato explained.

"Wait, kidnapping? Around Elmore?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing for you Anais is out of town."

"But she's coming back tonight. She should be at the airport by 8." Lexy said, both of them making a worried face.

Both Cato and Lexy stood there facing each other not knowing what to do. They tried to pull themselves together and tried to calm themselves.

"Okay, we need to take a step back on this." Cato said.

"Yeah, since Anais won't be here in an hour, we should head to Anna's place first."

"An hour? What time is it?"

"It's already 6.30 man." Lexy said as she pointed at the clock on the wall behind the check-out counter.

"Shit, then we gotta move fast." Cato said in a rush as he had a head start running normally while Lexy tried to catch up. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

At the Watterson's residence, Gumball, Darwin and Dante were watching a TV series together, Richard was still waiting for Lexy to bring back the carton of milk while Nicole just got downstairs and got ready to pick Anais up from the airport in an hour.

"Richard, why aren't you ready yet? We're gonna be leaving soon." Nicole questioned as the pink bunny sat lazily on the couch.

"I'm still waiting for the milk. Where could she be? It doesn't take that long to get to the gas station and back."

"Dad, getting to the gas station takes us a whole thirty minutes by walking." Gumball said facing his dad.

"C'mon Richard, we need to pick Anais up. You can have your celebration dinner once we get home." Nicole said as she was walking to the door.

"Or after we pick her up, we can stop by Joyful Burger and have our celebration dinner there!" Richard exclaimed as he got out of the couch. "Yes, it's foolproof! Kids, get ready!"

"Then we still gotta wait for Lexy to come back." Dante remarked.

"Yeah, and who knows how long she's gonna take to get back." Darwin added. "Can't you just take that pizza to go?"

"Oh sure. But I can't promise that most of the pizza will be gone by the time we get back." Richard said before he ran out the door and started the car.

"Okay, kids. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Have a good night." Nicole said. When she grabbed hold of the door knob, Gumball stopped her.

"Wait, mom. Mind if I follow you to the airport? I wanna see Anais again. I don't care if she doesn't wanna see me anymore. I wanna see her again." Gumball said begging on his knees, literally.

"Alright, Gumball. You can come. We might need someone to stop your father from eating some extra pizza slices anyway." Nicole said.

"See ya guys." Darwin said before Gumball shut the door behind him and got into the car with his parents.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening and the day has already gone dark. The road to Arashi's residence was quite far from the gas station, but they still made it in some time.

"That took way longer than expected." Lexy retorted.

"4 years and they still live in this area. I have no idea how they managed this." Cato commented. The Arashis were forced to live in the low-moderate side of town, where there were more bad stuff happening than good stuff, but only about 60% bad to 40% good.

Cato has been to Riki's house a few times, mainly because to play some of his games on his new gaming console. They both walked up to their doorstep and Cato rang the doorbell.

"Hold on Anna, I'm coming." Said a voice from inside the house. The door opened to reveal Riki's face full of anger as he was about to say something but changed his mind because he didn't see his sister, but his two friends from school. "Oh, it's you guys. Have you seen Anna anywhere?" Riki asked.

"That's why you're pissed?" Cato asked back only to get elbowed by Lexy.

"We were just about to ask you the same question. We thought Anna was here with you." Lexy said.

"No, she went out for a jog three hours ago and she still hasn't come back yet. It's 7 o'clock and I'm worried sick on where she might be." Riki said with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, that's why we're here. You see..." Cato was cut off by a voice from a distance. "Riki!"

They looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a dark blue wolf running towards them. She ran up the steps and stopped right behind Lexy and Cato, panting and putting her hands on her knees. She had bruises all over her face and body.

"CJ? What are you doing here? What happened?" Lexy asked.

"It's..It's Anna. She's been kidnapped!" Christine said.

"What?!" The trio shouted when they heard the news.

"Where was she kidnapped?" Riki asked.

"We met each other at the park and we decided to walk home together after grabbing something to eat. And then on the way, we got blocked by a black SUV and four guys came out of it. They took Anna, I tried to stop them but they beat me up. I'm so sorry." Christine explained. She started letting out tears feeling so helpless. Riki on the other hand was filled with rage and punched the wall of the house from the outside.

"Do you think it was the robbers from earlier?" Lexy asked Cato.

"No, CJ said there were four guys. The ones we bumped into had 3 at max, those two we fought and a getaway driver." Cato said. "Okay, here's what's happening guys. There's gonna be a mass kidnapping going on around Elmore, and obviously the ones being targeted are the kids. Problem is those kids might be a part of something we don't want them to be put in. A criminal organization. We should get to Gumball's house and tell everyone to meet us there." Cato explained hoping everyone to calm down.

"And why's that? Why are we just gonna sit around and talk this out? This is no time for talking!" Riki said letting out his anger on Cato.

"Riki! My brother is in the exact same position as your sister right now. And probably Lexy's sister, Anais will be too if we don't head to her house. My brother got kidnapped just like your sister, but we can't just rush into it without a plan. We need to think this through." Cato said trying to put Riki at ease.

"*sigh* Okay, so what do we do now?" Riki asked.

"We head to Gumball's house." Cato said. "And I might know just the guy who can help us get there faster." He continued as he took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and suddenly a portal opened behind them, and the person who walked through it was none other than Ivan Rika.

"Hello?" Ivan said through his cell phone.

"Now's not the time to play around Ivan. We need to gather everyone at Gumball's house." Cato said.

"You got it. One portal coming up." Ivan opened up a portal to Gumball's house and everyone went through it quickly.

* * *

Darwin and Dante were still at their home watching television.

"What do you think Anais would feel once she finds Gumball?" Darwin wondered.

"Maybe she'll feel happy, maybe she'll feel angry. Either way, Gumball's gonna be damn glad to see her again." Dante said.

"True." Darwin said and nodded at the same time. Suddenly, a portal opened up and Riki, Lexy, Ivan, Christine and Cato came through it in a rush. "Whoa, what's wrong with you guys?"

"I'll go get Jake and Kelsey." Ivan said as he walked into another portal.

"Where's Gumball?" Cato asked.

"He just left with Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad about ten minutes ago." Darwin answered.

"What's going on? Normally when we gather it's something important." Dante questioned.

"It sure hell is. Anna just got kidnapped." Riki said.

"Along with other kids around Elmore probably, including Andrew." Cato added.

"Then what happened to CJ?"

"She was with Anna before she was kidnapped. Got ambushed by four guys in black suits and beat her up and took Anna after." Cato said. Another portal opened up and this time, Ivan came with Jake and Kelsey.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Mass kidnapping happening around Elmore, dozens of kids here are at risk, Anna and Andrew already got kidnapped." Cato said briefly as he's too fed up to explain the same thing over and over again.

"Oh my, this isn't good." Kelsey said with a quick gasp.

"We actually came here to warn you guys and make sure Anais is safe, but guess it's too late since they're gone to get her."

"Then why wait? We can still catch up to them. Ivan can open a portal right?" Darwin suggested.

"I can, but we're gonna have to make trips. The farther the portals, the shorter it lasts. So that means we have to stop by a few spots." Ivan explained.

"Then we better get going. There's still time." Riki said in a haste.

"Wait!" Lexy said. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Kelsey said.

"When I fought the robbers at the gas station, Cato, I saw a mark on that wolf's neck. I know that mark." Lexy said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Cato asked her, looking concerned.

"I was..." Lexy said slowly while rolling up her sleeve on her arm. It revealed the same mark that was on Eric's neck. "I was one of them."

Everyone in the room gasped while Lexy tried to explain herself.

"I was with them since I got kidnapped when I was a baby. That's where I've been, and that's how I got the Pink Menace name."

"So, you were with them?" Cato asked.

"Yes, was. Not anymore. I'm not backstabbing you guys. This has nothing to do with me." Lexy said. She got scared as she noticed Riki grinding his teeth against each other and clenched his fists.

"At least we got someone on our side who knows them. That's a good thing, right?" Jake said.

"Yeah, it should be. We can have all the info we need about them." Kelsey added, supporting her boyfriend as always.

"It just hit me when I saw the mark on that green wolf." Lexy said. Christine was in shock on what she said.

"Green wolf?" Christine said slowly. "Did you just say green wolf?"

* * *

It was finally time for Anais to meet her family at the airport. The plane arrived sooner than expected and she couldn't help but get excited to get off the plane. She waited at the waiting space for her parents as they have just arrived. Little did she know, she was actually being stalked by a few men in black suits.

Nicole, Richard and Gumball finally made it to the airport. They parked up front and Gumball got out of the car as excited as Anais got out of the plane. He can finally meet his sister after four years. They went inside and called Anais to know where she is.

"Hello, Anais? Where are you, sweetie?" Nicole said through her phone.

"Hi, mom. I'm at the waiting area." Anais said.

"Okay, honey. Just stay there and..." Nicole said but got cut off by Anais screaming.

"Hey! Who are you?! Let..go of me! HELP!" Anais screamed through her phone before the call ended all of the sudden. The scream can actually heard by everyone in the area because it was nearby.

"Honey, what was that?" Richard asked.

"That was Anais. Something must've happened. She was screaming" Nicole said.

"Well if she was, it came from this way. C'mon." Gumball said leaving behind his parents.

Gumball ran to the waiting area and had no sight of Anais. All he saw was people passing by like nothing happened. Then he bumped into a pink bag with a tag strapped around the handle which got him worried. It was Anais' bag. It made him more concerned when he found Anais' phone on the ground as he accidentally stepped on it, already crushed into bits until it's not even visibly a phone anymore. The parents finally caught up to him and had the same look of concern. Gumball started shouting for her.

"Anais! Anais where are you?!" Gumball shouted.

"Gumball?! Gumball, help!" Anais said without even confirming that Gumball was actually there after what happened to them. When she heard his voice, she thought she started hallucinating and light headed and heard his voice. Thoughts started running around her head thinking if Gumball would actually be there to help her now or not.

Gumball on the other hand heard her voice and ran towards it, again leaving the parents. He ran and ran until he got back to the entrance and started getting confused. He looked around and saw a very suspicious black SUV and two guys in black walking towards it. The door opened and he can visibly see 4 other kids inside that SUV. And when he managed to see one of their faces, he was stunned. It was Anais in that SUV. Anais saw Gumball in the distance and yelled out his name in front of the two kidnappers.

"Gumball, help me!" Anais yelled.

"Anais! I'm coming!" Gumball ran with all his might and stamina as the two kidnappers got in the SUV and shut the door. He jumped and almost made it to the vehicle until they managed to drive away and Gumball fell on the concrete floor. He looked up to the road and saw the SUV drive away with his sister in it. He can just cry there lightly and in a few minutes, his parents managed to find him again.

"Gumball, what happened?" Nicole asked about his condition. He was clearly hurt from that fall and bruises was on his left arm and leg due to falling sideways.

"They got away. They took Anais and got away." Gumball said regretfully. It was bad enough that he left her for four years and the only purpose for him to come was to apologize, but now he's failed to rescue her from a kidnapping. "I can't believe it. She got kidnapped...right in front of me." Gumball said slowly.

* * *

Back at the Watterson's residence, the group wanted to head out and chase after the rest of the Wattersons until Christine stopped them.

"You did right?" Christine said again. "You did say green wolf?"

"Yeah, he was a wolf and he was green. Didn't get his name though. He only mentioned that he was called 'Haywire'." Lexy said.

"I do. His real name is Eric Jackson. He was my brother's friend and they lived together at that gas station with some other guys who worked there." Cato explained briefly.

"Oh my god." Christine said, stunned and shocked at what he said. "Eric?!"

"Do you know him?" Lexy asked.

"He...he got kidnapped...last year. He's my brother that I lost."

* * *

 **God, that chapter was a doozy. Not to mention keeping track of the time on each scene to putting in elements of shock and suspense in the scene as well. The part where Lexy was in an organization was made up, I don't really know if that even is what happened but there was no actual backstory on what she has been doing when she got kidnapped...ever in the fandom (I think). So, you can count this as a theory of some sort. Kudos to those who figured out that Eric was Christine's younger brother who got taken this entire time. I mean both have the name Jackson, both came from Florida, Eric is a year younger than Christine, it would seem obvious at some point when you look at it like that, don't ya think? And these guys from the criminal organization really have A LOT of black SUVs too. But as of now, hope you guys enjoyed this piece of the story. Leave a like and comment below on what you think of the chapter and story so far and I'll see you guys in the next chapter like always. Love you guys, peace out!**


	24. Chapter 24: CR1M3

**Chapter 24: CR1M3**

 **(Amber's POV)**

I woke up a bit later than usual this morning. I had to comfort Cato for the night after he lost his brother, Andrew. It was hard for him and I know that. I could only imagine what's going on in the minds of Riki and the Wattersons after they lost Anna and Anais. I never had a sibling, so I never had the feeling first hand, but I know how it feels like since I lost my own parents.

Today we were going back to the Wattersons' house to talk about what's going on. I tired to beg Cato to at least tell me what was happening but he insisted that I wait till all of us gathered. When we got there, I could barely see my friends anymore. Everyone was so worried and weren't themselves at the time. I really felt like back before I met everyone, even Cato. Everyone was as miserable as I was when I was little, before I met Cato.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Riki asked temptingly.

"Yesterday Cato said that he had some info about that organization." Amber said.

"Uhh...yeah. It's a long story though. To make things short, they're an organization who causes crime on the streets. They get recruits by kidnapping kids around the country and brainwash them. Once the time is right, they'll be on the crimes themselves. Problem is there are three groups, crime, assassin and..." Cato explained before Lexy cut him off. "..terrorist. They're gonna start a terrorist attack, aren't they? That's why they're kidnapping a lot of kids now?"

"That's a possibility. That crowbar said they wanted those kids for something big. So that's a worst case scenario." Cato said.

"What's the best case scenario?" Gumball asked.

"We somehow get to save everyone who was kidnapped, and the guys who were with the organization would be jailed or treated. It'll take a miracle for that to happen with just us." Cato said.

"Lexy, you know those guys more than anyone else in this room. You wanna tell how all this works?" Ivan asked.

"*sigh* Fine, I knew you were gonna ask anyway." Lexy muttered. "When I was in CR1M3, I was a part of the crime faction. Didn't bother going to assassin or terrorist. Our team had a leader, Delta."

"Do you know his real name?" Jake asked.

"Being in CR1M3 is like you're a different person. You're not who you once were before you joined. So they came up with names of they're own. That's how I ended up with the name 'Pink Menace'. We never tell anyone our real names cuz we don't use them. So, no." Lexy answered.

"Thanks for the extra info, not that it's much of use now."

"Technically we could use all the info we could get. If these guys are what we think they're gonna do, then it's best to know who we're up against." Ivan said.

"As I was saying, Delta is friendly when it comes to his allies but he's very aggressive when it comes to committing crimes to other people or the people who tries to challenge him to combat." Lexy continued. "Then you got the assassin's team. It's a group of highly trained hand-to-hand combat hitman who takes out they're targets. Normally these guys are the most passive in the organization since they didn't have much targets to go for. They normally go for people who has intel on the organization."

"So, people like us. That means we've become a target?" Dante asked.

"Yes, that is correct. So we have to be alert on anyone who seems suspicious. If you think you're not safe, then try to get out of the place or situation you're in as soon as you can." Lexy said causing an awkward silence as everyone tried to comprehend what she said. "I mean if you think someone looks suspicious or carries something suspicious, run."

"Fair enough. What else is there?" Kelsey said.

"Lastly, there's the terrorist. These guys are the people in the organization who wants to watch the world burn so to speak. I don't know how they're gonna do it or how they got the resources in the first place. All I know is it's not gonna be good."

"You know who's the leader?" Cato asked.

"Assassin's team leader is called Dread, and terrorist's team leader is Madman. That's as far as I know about those guys." Lexy said wrapping up her explanation.

"So what do we do? Knowing about the organization is one thing, taking them down and saving those kids is another." Darwin said.

Coincidentally, the television turned on and showed the Elmore News.

"Breaking news, massive amounts of kidnappings have been reported all over California. Police are currently trying to investigate the patterns of the kidnappings and what motive they have on this crime." Says the news anchor before getting cut to the police department footage of some of California's best police officers, including Officer Donut seen in the background. "Police are still however in the dark about the matter, so if there are any leads by the public, please report to the nearest police station immediately." continued the news anchor.

Everyone looked to themselves about the topic.

"Should we? I mean, the authority is the best we got." Gumball said.

"Yeah, but do you really think they're gonna take it lightly that we know a lot about them and I was one of them?" Lexy pointed out, which was a valid argument. There's gonna be someone who's gonna start taking suspicion of them.

"And also the fact that more people are gonna get in danger. You do realize that consequence right?" Kelsey mentioned.

"How so?" Jake asked.

"Well if we tell the authority, and most probably the government knowing that it's way bigger than they think it is, wouldn't the organization make a hasty move and start whatever they're doing a lot sooner than planned?" Kelsey explained.

"But it could be worth the risk. We obviously can't do this alone. Eleven teenagers going to stop an entire organization of who knows how many people are already in. We're gonna need all the help we can get at this point, even if it means more people are at risk." Cato said. "So I don't know about you guys, but I say we should tell them."

"Same." Riki agreed.

"Agreed." Gumball said.

One by one, everyone started agreeing, whether voluntarily or by force because they just want to help out their friends. In the end, everyone agrees except for Kelsey and Lexy.

"Kelsey? Lexy?" Amber said slowly.

"Well..." Both of them had to do some thinking before making their decision, which later on they have. "I know the most about these guys and basically the layout of their base. Of course I'm going." Lexy said confidentally. "I don't really have a choice anyway. Besides, you're gonna need someone to take care of you when you're injured." Kelsey said.

"You know anything about healthcare?" Carrie asked.

"I kinda picked up some things while Jake and his bozo friends got stuck in the nurse's office."

"Yeah, we kinda go there really often."

"Alright, guess we're set. We should get going." Cato said as everyone decided to head to the police station. In the midst, however, Christine is having some trouble of her own. She still couldn't believe that Cato and Lexy "accidentally" found her younger brother. She had to see it for herself and that was the entire reason she decided to go.

"Is anyone not the slightest worried how the TV turned on on it's own at the exact time we needed an answer?" Dante questioned but only to be ignored as everyone already got outside the house. "*sigh* Dammit."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the CR1M3 base...

Eric and Strike had to be on "reserve" for the week because of losing a member of their team and attempting to rob the gas station without their boss's acknowledgement. Neither of them were too happy about it because that would mean that they wouldn't be doing anything outside the base. Something like being grounded at your own home kind of thing.

"I knew robbing the gas station was a bad idea." Strike said.

"You could've at least said something was up. I thought it would be a breeze like all our other robberies." Eric said pouting.

"I didn't. I just had a feeling it wasn't going our way." Strike said back.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room." Eric said walking faster to his room.

Strike stopped for a second looking at Eric walking away. He knows that he's not happy with what happened today, what with the failed robbery and then got mad at by their boss. He let out a sigh and walked to his room. Inside his room is a desk with a laptop and a radio, a bed and a wardrobe. He turned on the radio and heard the news.

"The mass kidnapping has brought great terror and grief to the citizens of California especially the families related to the victims. We believe that the kidnappers will not stop and will continue on, so make sure your kids are safe at all cost. If you have any information regarding the kidnappings, please report it to your nearest police department immediately." The news reporter spoke through the radio. Strike faced down on his laptop listening to the news.

* * *

At the Elmore Police Department...

"So, let me get this straight. You used to be in this 'organization' and they're kidnapping kids for them to be in a terrorist invasion across the country?" Officer Donut said.

"Yeah, well the last part is probable but we don't really know if they are going to." Lexy said.

"How can we trust you? You used to be part of these guys. You could still be loyal to them and living under the shadows of your friends and families."

"If I was one of them, I wouldn't have the guts to be telling you this in front of your face because they WILL send someone to kill me."

"Well, sorry for speculating the worst case scenario of this situation, but we're gonna keep a close eye on you. Nothing personal, just protocol."

"Fine, do whatever you want. You'll see where my loyalty lies when all this goes down." Lexy said, her words stabbing the officer straight to the chest.

"Are you guys done yet?" Gumball asked in the background.

"Yeah." Lexy took a step back to the group giving the officer some sort of a death stare.

"Okay, this information could be very helpful to us. Thank you. We'll give the other officers a briefing soon. In the meantime, you-" Officer Donut said before he got cut off by Officer Burger.

"Chief, we just got a transmission at the briefing room. You should see it."

"Huh, coincidence. Since you're here, get every officer in the briefing room stat." Officer Donut ordered.

"Yes, sir." Said Officer Burger before leaving the group.

"Let's get going. It might be about the kidnapping."

* * *

Eric was walking down the hallway looking at the floor. He started feeling bad about letting out his anger on Strike. So, he went to Strike's room.

"Hey, Strike. It's me, Eric." Eric said through the door.

"Okay hang on a sec." Strike said sounding a little hasty as if he's trying to hide something.

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing. Just wait a sec."

He started to have enough, so he busted the door open and saw Strike standing behind his desk and laptop. "What are you doing?!" Eric screamed.

"Whoa, dude. I told you to wait." Strike said trying to hide his laptop.

"What's in the laptop?"

"Nothing. What is it?"

"Well, just wanted to say sorry about earlier. It wasn't really your fault we got caught at the gas station nor was it your idea. You didn't really deserve getting mad at." Eric said apologetically.

"It's fine, dude. We're a team. Technically it was my fault knowing that it was a horrible idea like all your other ideas but didn't bother telling you."

"Thanks, really- Wait, what did you mean 'horrible idea like all my other ideas'?" Eric asked.

"Alright, look at the time. Need some sleep. See ya in the morning." Strike said pushing Eric out the door. Before Eric got to say anything, Strike shut the door in front of him. He could hear him through the door.

"Guess he's as tired as I am of today. I should get some shut eyes as well."

Eric shrugged it off and walked away. Meanwhile, inside the room, Strike let out a sigh of relief and went back to his laptop.

"Whew, that was a close one. He would've killed me if he knew what I'm doing." Strike said to himself.

* * *

Everyone in the police department gathered at the briefing room, including the high schoolers who went to tell about the organization. Officer Donut was at the control panel to look at the transmission.

"What do we got?" Said Officer Donut.

"A transmission. We don't know where it came from, but we found out that every single police department in the US got it." said one of the officers.

"I guess we can start the transmission now."

"On it." said another officer as he tried to start the transmission.

The transmission was a person in a mask covering his mouth and sunglasses. The room was dark and black just like his outfit and his voice was encrypted to keep himself anonymous to anyone.

"Hello, cops. I see you need information on this mass kidnapping that has been happening for the past few days. Well, I can say for sure that this is not the worst you've seen. But before all that, I think I should introduce myself. You can call me 'Info'." The man said with a rather impressive disguised voice. "You might want to know what are these people's motives on kidnapping such innocent children. These people, who prefer to call themselves as the organization of CR1M3, are a massive group of criminals and terrorists waiting to attack. The reason why they are kidnapping are just so, to have them brainwashed and join the cause as simple as that." He continued.

By this time, the group had already begun shooting worried and concerned faces at each other, especially towards Gumball, Darwin, Dante, Lexy, Cato, Riki and also Christine. But among them, Christine was the one who was already shedding tears. She began feeling worried about her brother. It was bad enough that she lost him for the past year and then just found out that he ended up in a criminal organization, but now she has to accept the fact that he is brainwashed and probably could not remember her at all. As for the rest, they were concerned as well. Cato got worried about Andrew, Riki got worried about Anna, and Gumball and Lexy were worried of Anais. Even Darwin and Dante started getting worried eventhough they still know little about whatever happened. The others couldn't help but watch and feel the pity and sympathy in the air.

"The organization is already grown in numbers as we speak. However, there is a way to stop it. I have been researching every single thing about the organization and I have found out the process of how they will do this. They're facility for brainwashing is not in these parts, but somewhere in the Carribean area. For them to get there, they need to transport all of their 'victims' by plane and fly there. What you could do is intercept the plane and stop the flight before it leaves. I know exactly where and when they're leaving. Just follow these coordinates, it'll lead you right to it. Please, do whatever you can to stop this from happening once and for all. I will be there to help you in the shadows."

The transmission broke up right after and it showed the location of the meet-up and the time. Everyone started to get worried, but nobody was more worried than the victims' siblings in the group. Their own younger siblings are gonna forget everything they've done and everyone they've known in their lives.

* * *

 **Well, this was a doozy to do. Took me a longer time than expected because I had to think of the upcoming storyline. Sorry that this chapter had to be short though. And all in all, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment down below on what you think of the chapter and story. Just like always, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Love you guys, peace out!**


	25. Chapter 25: Welcome To The Military

**Chapter 25: Welcome To The Military**

 **(Cato's POV)**

We are now at a SWAT team room in LA. I volunteered to help them in the mission, although there were many who disagrees. It was a risky move, sacrificing myself for the sake of my brother, my friends and the other children who were taken. And when I volunteered, it a lot smoother than I thought.

We were in the police department back in Elmore. We just witnessed the transmission given by Info and you could say that we were petrified by what's about to happen. Our siblings about to be full on terrorists, who's not afraid of that happening? While waiting for the officers to discuss the matter with the military general, I had the urge to step up and say something. And I can see on Riki's eyes that he does too. He's very close to Anna and she's his only sibling. I doubt he's gonna give her up that easily.

The transmission was from the military general going to the all of California's police teams. They planned to rendezvous at a military base somewhere about 15 miles outside of LA. The time that Info mentioned the plane was scheduled to leave was four days after the transmission. They believe that in the meantime, they kept hidden in some of the safe houses around the area.

The discussion was just about over and they were about to finish the transmission. I couldn't take another second to talk, so I stepped forward and spoke in front of the general.

"General, my brother was one of the children who was kidnapped. And if this is what they're gonna do to him, then I'm not just gonna stay behind and watch it all go down. So with all due respect, I wanna volunteer to help you."

Everyone stayed silent whilst my friends were surprised of my bold yet possibly stupid move, especially Amber. Nobody said a word and faced me as if I had something else to say.

"If my brother's life is at risk, I'm not gonna let it slide. Let it be that they killed him, turned him into one of them. Even if so they put a bullet in him, I am not gonna let them go away that easy. I'll put myself at risk if I have to. So please, let me help."

The general looked at me with a stern look on his face. He was a dark skinned creature dressed in regular general uniform. I stared back at him giving him the face of that I'm not gonna let this go. Then, Riki walked up to my side.

"Me too, General. My sister is there as well. I'm not gonna let them hurt her. I volunteer as well." Riki said with the same serious face he pulls whenever Anna is the one getting involved and ends up as the victim.

I don't really know it, but my friends at the back of the room faced each other. Thinking if they should help or watch it all from the sidelines. Then, I saw Gumball, Lexy and Christine walked up together.

"We volunteer as well." Said Gumball. "All five of us are in the same situation. What we're hearing from whoever did that transmission is something that has to be stopped. And as long as my sister is there, I'm not turning my back on this. None of us will."

We can hear some whispers coming from the room saying that it was ridiculous of us volunteering. Even Officer Donut looked at us with full of concern written all over his face.

"Kids, are you sure about this?" He asked. "Do you know who are we up against?"

"We know very well where this is headed. Which is why we're gonna step in and put a stop to it." I said.

The general's face still had the stern look on his face, looking like he doesn't wanna hear any of this. But then, a small smile formed across his face.

"Don't worry, chief. I admire you five. Not many people are willing to put their lives at stake to save others. And the fact that you are doing this to saved your loved ones are impressive. Your motives are clear to me, and looking at your faces that you mean business. But I have to warn you, when we go in, we go all out, and not all of us make it home. Am I clear?" The general spoke.

"Loud and clear." Riki said.

"Very well then. All of you will meet up at the police department tomorrow as soon as the sun rises. That'll be enough time to say your farewell to your loved ones. You will follow the police to the rendezvous point to have you prepped up for battle. Chief, make sure you bring them by 9. Then, it's go time." The general ordered.

"Yes, sir"

"Oo-rah" I said to him, making him slightly chuckle.

"You have your orders, everyone. Over and out." The general said his last words before ending transmission.

That night, I packed my bags so that I can get out early before sunrise. As I was doing so, Amber helped me. I know she doesn't want me to leave, let alone sacrifice myself to save others. Having the thought that this could be the last time, she asked if she could sleep with me. The idea boggled my mind but I tried calming down and let her do what she wants for tonight.

My bed wasn't really meant for two people. So it doesn't matter whether we had the desire to or we were forced to, we still had to snuggle together to sleep to save space. My body close against hers. In my mind, I doubt either one of us thought of the second opinion. I looked up at the white ceiling thinking about everything. Amber noticed and she wrapped her hands around me, trying to calm me down. She doesn't know whether I was excited to get into a fight that could cost my life, or I was scared of it. Either way, she still made me calm.

"I'm really sorry, Amber." I said slowly.

"What for?"

"You're probably thinking that I might not come back from all this. That's why you wanted to help me pack, why you wanted to spend the night with me."

Amber put her hand on my cheek and turned my face towards hers, her face facing upward to meet mine. Our faces literally inches away from each other. Our eyes staring at each other. "Hey, it's okay. You've gone through bad situations before. This is no different. I admired you the moment you stepped up. You wanted to rescue your brother, your friends and the other kids. You have that sense of courage and recklessness in you. That's why I love you."

And at that moment, she pulls my head closer to hers and kissed me. At that moment is when I wanted for time to stop, so that this will go on forever. The way we kissed, it felt different. It was as if both of us were savoring our last kiss. Is it because that I might not feel this again? Is it because I might die? Is it because she's just merely my girlfriend who I care so much that I'll miss her and she'll miss me? The thoughts kept running circles round in my head as we broke apart, again staring at each other's eyes. I started thinking that the thoughts was ridiculous considering that I volunteered myself and this was my decision.

She smiles and giggles at me. Sometimes, watching her cute face is really irresistible to the point where I just see her and nothing else in the world. I pressed my forehead against hers and we fell asleep like that.

Earlier this morning was when we say goodbye to our friends and families. Riki's parents sent him to the police department, and so did Gumball and Lexy's sent them. The rest of us walked there. The five of us said our goodbyes before we left. But out of everyone of my friends, Amber is the only one crying. She held me tight, hugging me and not letting go. I began feeling tears running down my shoulder. I started getting worried. I had flashbacks of when Carrie was depressed after Gumball left four years ago. I started to worry that she'll be depressed too. I tried to comfort her, whispering softly by her ear.

"It's okay, Amber. I'll be back, and I'll be damn sure I'll be back alive." I said.

"*sniff* You better be." I push her from my shoulder so that I can see her face. "I'll be waiting for you *sniff* to come back."

"I'll try texting you if I ever get the chance, if you want to. I'll at least say goodnight. That make you feel better?"

"Yeah. It would."

Then, I noticed the others were waiting for me in a SWAT truck.

"I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I say as I walk into the SWAT truck.

I closed the doors as I sat down and looked at them from the window. I can see them becoming smaller and smaller as we moved farther away from them. And alas, we made a turn and they were nowhere in sight now.

I sat back, trying to get comfortable in the truck. I notice some of my friends staring at me but I just ignored it. They can see clearly that something is going on in my head. Something that made me uncomfortable, something that might get me distracted. Gumball finally broke the silence.

"She's gonna worry about you." He said. "You know that right?"

"Don't remind me." I said. "I don't know how she's gonna be to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Riki asked.

"Well, me and Amber, we've been sleeping under the same roof for the past 8 years and we meet each other almost everyday since the first time we met when I was 7. I'm just wondering how she can cope with me not being there for a few days without me."

"It could be good for both of you. You two might need some time away from each other. One day, you guys might split up for a certain period of time so you guys need to get used to it. You're not gonna be together every single day of your life. You're bound to have some time off from each other." Riki explained trying to ease my worry.

"Yeah, it could." I say, faking that I wasn't worried anymore. I didn't want the others to get worried about me getting worried about Amber. At least, now's not the time to get worried over anything and we all know that. I tried to change the subject. "Did you guys had a rough time with your family?"

"Me and Gumball didn't go through much. Our parents are actually hoping that we'd get Anais back whatever the cost may be." Lexy answered.

"Lucky. My dad agreed, seeing that he finally sees me doing something brave but my mom wouldn't let me. It took me a few hours just to get her to rationale what's at stake right now. I guess because we lost Anna, she's worried about losing me too." Riki said.

"I can see the logic in that." I said emotionless.

"Yeah, cuz you've experienced it first-hand, didn't ya?"

"No I didn't." I lied. I did experienced it first-hand, before I slept the night before with Amber after I apologized. She told me that it would be okay, that she knows that I do stupid shit like this and that's why she loves me. But after the kiss we had, I can tell deep down, she really doesn't want me to leave. That she wants me to stay home with her.

"Sure you haven't. What about you CJ?" he asked facing towards Christine this time. Christine didn't hear the first time and he had to repeat himself.

"What?" Christine asked.

"What's wrong? You nervous finally seeing your brother?" Lexy asked.

"No not really. There's something I've been keeping about my mom's death. The car crash. I get the feeling it's my fault."

"Oh yeah, you never actually told how it happened." I said.

"Yeah, cuz I didn't have it in me to say. But I think I should just let it out. It's no use keeping it in me and burying it knowing it's gonna haunt me forever."

"Well, what happened? How is this your fault?" Lexy asked, being the most concerned among us and tried to be the best friend she's been.

"Me and my mom, we were heading to the mall. But then we had this argument. I got really mad and..." Christine told the story trying to hold back her tears. Lexy guessed what happened next which was all of our guesses the same.

"Your mom lost control of the car, didn't she?" she finally said. Christine started welling up with tears and Lexy hugged her. Christine hugged back, holding her as tightly as she could and not letting go. "It's not all your fault. Don't blame it all on yourself." Lexy continued. The rest of us guys could just sit back, watch the two girls embrace the warm hug and enjoy the ride there.

It took awhile to get to the rendezvous and I fell asleep on the way, making up for some sleep in which I know I'm gonna miss. I lay motionless and my vision meets nothing. Just a mere black void around me, with nothing in sight and nothing in mind.

When I woke up, we were at the gate of the rendezvous point. I wished they could've been more blunt on what it was, because we seemed to approach into a military base. It was no surprise however because the general said we needed training. Officer Donut, who was behind the wheel the entire time, woke us up from our slumber and told us to get ready. The general is strict and disciplined as he should, but he's good compared to the others I've seen in video games and movies.

We got settled in after a quick tour around and now I'm here, in a small barrack fit enough for 6 bunk beds, 3 on each side. I unpacked my stuff in my duffel bag and saw my regular stuff but one stood out. Something bright was glowing in my bag. I reached out to take it and saw something that I don't remember putting in my bag. It was the locket I gave Amber, the one that it showed both of our faces in them. That's when it hit me. Amber helped me pack up. She must've snuck it in my bag. Though I preferred her to have it, in case if something ever happened to me, I still held on to it. I clenched my fist with the locket in it thinking about her. I promised that I'll be back and that's what I'm gonna do.

"Hey, Cato. Good to see you're conscious now." I hear a faint voice coming from the door. It was Riki.

"Yeah, I'm daydreaming too much, aren't I?" I asked sarcastically, knowing the obvious answer.

"Yup, and it'll be cool if you tone it down a little."

"A little hard for that happening."

Riki then walks up to me. "Look, I know you're worried about Amber and she's worried about you, but you still gotta think of focusing on the task at hand right now. I know how you feel, I'm worried bout my sister and my parents are worried about BOTH of us. But there's gotta be time when I gotta wash those thoughts away." I look at his face, concern written all over it. It's really rare to see Riki the one comforting me or anyone else.

He left the room without saying a word or looking back, either hoping that I listen to him or he just wants to give me some privacy. I wrapped the locket around my neck and hid it inside my shirt, making it look like a dog tag soldiers normally wear. And with that I took off to training. Just like Riki, I was wearing gray sleeveless shirt with green slacks. The clothes are so tight it itches sometimes because of the stitches. I guess it's that way just to show off your body or something.

We all gathered in a training room, all five of us wearing the same outfit: tight gray sleeveless shirts with green pants. When I first saw Lexy and Christine, I kinda got carried away and started staring at them. I looked away after a solid 10 seconds hoping they didn't catch me. The general told us that we needed to go through simple tests to test courage, discipline, accuracy, strength, and most importantly teamwork.

The general motioned us towards a wall about 10 feet tall. We lined ourselves in front of the wall and when the general calls out, we started rushing towards the wall, trying to climb it. But there was no way to do it, we can only make it barely to touch the ledge of the top of the wall with our fingertips. It was smooth wood and that makes it even harder to climb. I looked towards the general after awhile and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment and started yelling out.

"C'mon, c'mon! TEAMWORK!"

I didn't know what he meant until Riki tugged my arm. He motioned me to stand by the wall, facing the others. He held out and cupped his hands and whispered to me "Hold your hands like this." In an instant, Lexy runs up to Riki and that's when I saw the whole idea: we needed to give some of us a boost.

Christine wasn't too far behind and ran towards me. I braced for impact and she jumped, one foot on my hands. At first, the weight of her body made me a little unsteady but then I used a lot of effort to push her up. She barely made it up but Lexy managed to grab her arm and pull her up. Then it was Gumball's turn. We put our hands together and Gumball ran towards us, doing the same us what the girls did. He made it up and pulled himself without breaking a sweat. I ran back and got ready to climb. Riki nodded at me signalling that he was ready too and I ran up to him and jumped, putting my one foot on his two hands and grab hold of the ledge. I almost fell until I saw two hands holding each one of my arms. Lexy and Gumball managed to pull me up. Riki came up last and he had no trouble doing it.

The general's face was a little pleased, but by the way he was talking, I knew he was a little pissed. "Well, took you long enough to climb up that goddamn wall. But since it's your first day of training, I'll let it slide."

Then we were led to a boxing ring at the middle of the training room. There was two men fighting each other, almost looking like the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. One of them was a bulky red robot who was pummeling jabs and punches on the other robot, who appears to be a skinny blue robot. The blue robot was doing all he can to block the red robot's attacks but the force was too much.

"Alright, that's enough, Sergeant Red." The general shouted towards the red robot.

The red robot faced us and stopped assaulting the blue robot, walking and leaning to the ropes of the big boxing ring.

"Hey, general. These are the liabilities I heard about, I see?" Red said with a rather disconcerting face. The blue robot behind him was trying his best to get back on his feet. Ever since we got here, I've been hearing a lot of people saying that we're liabilities, just another burden for them to carry. We're gonna prove them we're more than just that though, I know it.

"Stand down, these soldiers came to save their respected siblings from the recent kidnappings. Show some respect at the least."

"I'll show my respect when they show me that they won't be a burden to my team."

"Hey, Red. Chill out." The blue robot intervened and put his hand on Red's shoulder after finally getting back up. The red robot left shrugged his hand off with a grunt. "Sorry about his behavior. I'm Sergeant Blu, leader of the Recons and Scout Squad. And this is..."

"Sergeant Red, leader of the Assault Squad. I'm pretty much a big deal around here, so don't you cause any trouble." This time, it was Red's turn to interrupt Blu. Blu seems like a laid back guy who basically has nothing to lose in war, whereas Red is the big mouth and arrogant.

"Okay, introduction's aside, we need to use the boxing ring for hand-to-hand combat training." The general said after being quiet so that the duo can introduce themselves, despite it being unnecessary.

"You got it, chief." Red said as he jumped from the top rope and landed on the ground. I felt the ground shaking around me like an earthquake caved in. I almost lost my balance and saw him pull a nasty grin on his face, eyeballing me. Blu came out shortly after and they went to the bench nearby to freshen up.

"Okay, so since we have three guys and two girls, we're gonna split into two mixed teams; one guy, one girl as a team. Arashi and Jackson, you're up against the Wattersons. Prep up, you got 5 minutes." The general said. Riki and Christine faced each other and then looked over to the twins. Knowing their bad chemistry and the fact that they're not as close as Gumball and Lexy were worry both Riki and Christine. And lastly, the four of them faced me.

"Umm...what about me?" I finally said as the general stood in front of us standing firm, hands behind his back. He turned his side on me and faced the two robots.

"Red, you up for another round?" The general shouted in the distance.

"You know I'm always ready." He said with a confident voice.

"You're against Anderson after this match."

The massive bodied robot faced towards me and started to stare me down. The fact that I almost lost my balance to his impact when he jumped from the ring might have given him the thought of sure victory in his hands as it was written all over his smug face. I just hope I can be ready to face him. I turned back and noticed the others already in their pairs talking about their strategies for the match. The general on the other hand was smiling at us. "Welcome to the military. In here, any obstacle can come your way." He said as I faced him.

The general was kind of lenient when I think about it. He's not expecting much from us, it's like he just wants to make sure that we can fight for ourselves. Normally I'd think the general would be strict and push their soldiers in command to their limits, but to us, this one seems on cooldown.

However though, he was probably saying that because I'm about to face most probably one of the biggest soldier in the military. I tried to hide my fear but it was a little too much. If I can't fight stronger than him, then the only way I can win is to fight smarter.

* * *

 **Wow, that took longer than expected to be honest. I thought I could get this done by New Year but guess I came a little short. Anyway, hope you liked how this chapter turned out. I tried to picture an actual military feel doing this, while the part where they stood up to face the general on transmission was just straight to the point. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment down if you have anything to say bout the chapter/story. As always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Love you guys, peace out and happy new year! May this be another great one.**


	26. Chapter 26: Training Routine

**Chapter 26: Training Routine**

 **(Cato's POV)**

Riki and Christine stood side by side facing off against Lexy and Gumball. Everyone in their fighting stance as me and the general stood outside the giant boxing ring witnessing the fight that's about to happen. It was already about twenty seconds after the general told them to start battling, but they were just staring at each other for now. Probably waiting for the other to make the first move. Riki and Christine looked at each other before the white cat started sprinting to Gumball and pummeled him on the ground. Lexy - shocked by the sudden move - got distracted and left a huge opening for Christine to tackle her.

In a matter of a minute, a stare-off suddenly turned into a full blown cat-wolf fight. Riki and Christine gave it their all to attack and Gumball and Lexy were doing their best to hold off their ground. As Riki was throwing jabs on Gumball's face, Gumball got into the rhythm that Riki was making in his punches and managed to avoid them easily. Riki stopped for a moment and that gave Gumball the opportunity to throw him backwards. Unfortunate for Christine, Gumball threw Riki unintentionally in the direction of her as she was pinning Lexy down.

Now, Gumball and Lexy were having the upper hand. Gumball started assaulting on Riki but it looks as if Riki wasn't breaking a sweat against Gumball's attacks after he got back on his feet. Lexy, on the other hand, was holding a lock on Christine. Putting her arm around the pink wolf's throat. Christine however did a reverse headbutt and knocked Lexy back, giving her a chance to regroup. Christine started throwing cross punches on her in which Lexy somehow was agile enough to duck and dodge them.

Gumball too managed to hold Riki in a tight arm lock. Riki was trying to break out of it but Gumball's iron grip was too strong to let loose. As he saw Lexy backing towards him, he let go of Riki and pushed Lexy out of the way and jumping onto Christine. He succeeded into holding both Christine's arms behind her back and allowing Lexy to throw finger jabs on her torso.

After finally letting go of Christine, they turned to Riki who somehow disappeared from where Gumball had left him. They turned back around and saw the black and white cat falling from the ceiling onto them. With Christine injured, he knew he had to take both of them himself until she recovers. But the plan didn't last long as Gumball and Lexy did the same tactic that they used on Christine, this time on Riki. Standing over the two temporary opponents, Gumball and Lexy stared down on the general to see if he was impressed. But the general was facing underneath their feet. Without enough time, Riki and Christine swiftly swept them off their feet and both holding each of their opponents in an arm lock and head lock respectively. Only then, the general hold a smile on his face.

"Nice work, using your opponents greed and boast to your advantage. In the heat of battle, never let your guard down. Your opponent can have the upper hand the moment you show off." The general said as the four of them got out of the ring.

They all walked to the bench to take a breather and chat about their match. I was there stunned to see that they can fight very well. I know they can do self-defence, but what they did was flawless, up to the point where Lexy and Gumball got greedy.

But at the moment in time, I knew I'm gonna fight next. It wasn't even chosen wisely on who to fight the giant red action figure. It was all pure luck, and I was at the back-end of it. I'm glad Gumball or Christine didn't have to fight him. They're the last people I can think off to fight him off.

Right before I turned to see where he went, I felt someone breathing down my neck slowly, as if a tiger was about to pounce on its prey at any given time.

"Quit breathing down my neck and get up there." I said as I got up to the ring.

"Oh, tempted to be injured now, are we?" Red said with an intimidating voice.

I turned around and told him with the same intimidating voice. "Yeah, I wanna be the one putting you in bandages."

"Oh, it's on now." he said and finally got in the ring.

Both me and Red stood on opposite sides of the squared ring. I was looking to take him down quick enough to avoid any casualty. But I doubt Red's gonna let that happen. He made the first move and charged towards me and I avoided it by just a hair, his head slicing the fabric on my shirt. He turned around and I started throwing jabs at his chest. The first few looked like it was nothing, but after awhile he started feeling them.

He grabbed hold of my hand and started throwing punches at me now. The punches really hurt but I tried to take it in. He lets go of my arm and tried to sweep kick, which I nearly managed to jump over. As he had his back turned towards me, I jumped on his back and performed a choke hold. He tried to resist at first, but after about 30 seconds, he lost air and passed out on the floor.

I stood up and looked at him, then look at everyone else. They were all showing faces of shock. I put two fingers under his nostrils to see if he was still breathing. Thankfully, he still was, just at a slow pace. I dragged him out of the ring at put him on the bench alongside with everyone else. Blu rushed over to his brother's side.

"Damn, dude. You took him out like it was nothing." he yelled in both excitement that I got to take him down in a short amount of time yet terrified that someone like me actually took him down.

"It was one of the ways I know how to beat an opponent bigger than me. Fight smart, don't fight hard." I said.

"Good, so you already know the basics of self defense I presume." The general spoke out.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Excellent, so all we need to do is get you toughen up your skills."

The doors behind them suddenly bursted open and three people came in wearing battle attire.

"Ah, here are your trainers." The general said as he pointed to the person on the far right and moving his finger in order of the line. "That's Ken, he'll be helping you on strategy plans. Cassie will teach you unarmored hand-to-hand combat. And finally Sykes, who will help you on weaponry and target practice, which is what you're gonna do next."

10 minutes later, we entered the weaponry building and found numerous weapons all over the walls at the target practice area. We were all required to pick a gun and shoot targets according to gun type: pistol, SMG and sniper.

After we picked our guns, Sykes told us to stand at the platform towards the firing range. We took our positions and got ready. "Shoot all the enemies and watch your fire for friendlies."

Sykes started the simulation and a loud alarm was heard followed by a bunch of red targets started popping up all over, the ground, the levels above it, and even through spaces that we didn't even notice beforehand. We shot as much as we can until Christine accidentally shot a blue target at the head. The alarm sounded three times and the simulation ended right after.

"You shot a friendly straight through the skull. You should've known the difference between enemies and friendlies by now." Sykes retorted.

"Well I didn't know there were gonna be different coloured targets." Christine said.

"No excuses are to be tolerated in the battlefield. You have to ID them yourselves between friend or foe. 'Nuff said. Switch to SMGs."

I knew Christine wasn't liking the treatment she was getting, let alone every single soldier outside the training facility, now this guy, but she wants to do anything to see her brother again at this point. We took our SMGs and got ready when the alarm sounded. We were doing fine with the SMGs and managed to avoid shooting friendlies. The alarm sounded once and the simulation ended. We all looked at each other if one of us had triggered it because of shooting a friendly.

"Don't worry, the alarm going off once means you done good. Now switch to snipers."

We took out a sniper each and again got ready at the platform, our eyes looking through the scope like a hawk. The alarm sounded for the third time and we start shooting the enemies that were now like a mile away from us. I took about ten shots at the enemies when the alarm sounded for the last time.

"Good, good. You guys did well on accuracy. The best on pistols was Anderson, got 10 rounds to the head and 17 targets through the torso, the two vital spots on the body that can kill instantly. Best on SMG was Arashi, you guys didn't do much on terms of headshots, but Arashi took down the most through the torso. Best on Sniper is Watterson, got 15 kills and all were headshots." Sykes announced the results on his tablet. I looked to see the twins staring at each other on who did get best.

"Um..sir, there's two Wattersons here." Gumball finally spoke out.

"Oh really. Siblings in the fold, huh. Well it says here it's...Gumball Watterson." Sykes corrected himself.

Gumball pulled a smile on his face thinking as if it was a joke that he got the best on snipers but he shrugged it off.

"Don't get cocky just because you're the best on guns. Even the best can have their downfall. Lexy and Jackson did well, don't get me wrong. But both of you shot most of the targets on the limbs, which is legs and arms. It is good to do that if you want to weaken them. Since we don't know what exactly we're facing yet, you're gonna need as many confirmed kills as you can get. However, just because you aimed for the head, doesn't mean the target can get hit on the torso. So stay disciplined." Sykes said. We all looked at each other, wondering what he meant. "You're all free to go now. You get the rest of the night off. But tomorrow is crunch time."

And Sykes was not joking about that. Just as the sun came up, we did a lot of aching training. Ken tried training us how to strategize by playing chess, Cassie almost killed all of us despite going 5-on-1, and Sykes kept making us go through accuracy training for almost 6 hours straight. It was three days full of hardwork and tired emotions until we had to prove our worth.

All five of us were driven on an empty road heading towards an abandoned airport along with Sykes and Cassie. We were all in a team for support. There was another 4x4 beside us but the others have already gone up ahead to prepare.

We stopped at the side of the airport near a bunch of trees. Sadly, due to the fact that it's December, the trees weren't really helping with the stealth tactic.

"This airport has a convenient forest nearby. Anyone can assault it at any time." Gumball said.

"And that's why they've pumped up defenses at these parts. Now, nobody can attack from the sides." Sykes said pointing at an outpost nearby with a guard watching overhead.

"No turning back now." Cassie said as she turned on comms. "Support team Two ready."

"Support team One ready. On your go." The comms buzzed. "Alright, move out."

A number of smoke grenades popped out as the blast of fire starts firing. The criminals turned their attention at the assault teams as we silently take out some people from the rear. It didn't take long for the assault teams to bombard the enemy until they reached indoors. We went in through the side and Christine saw a ladder going up to a walkway which had about three people on it, all firing away at the assault team.

"We can use the walkway. Over here." Christine said. She led the way and we all followed her.

Christine and Sykes went on first to take out the people on the walkway as we took our position with Support team One with Cassie covering our backs. We could clearly see the assault teams mowing their way to the airport gates. One by one, we took out the criminals below us to ease the pressure against the assault teams. We then managed to push on till we made it to the plane tracks. We took our positions at the windows facing a tricked out military aircraft.

"That's a big plane." I said full of awe.

"You've obviously never seen a plane. These are standard sized. There's way bigger planes than this." Cassie retorted.

"There's the kids." Riki said pointing at the bunch of small figures going into the plane.

"Incoming from the right. Time to put your sniper skills to use." Sykes said looking straight at Gumball who then nodded. He took the sniper Sykes gave him before the mission and he and Sykes sniped as many people as he can. The rest of us went down to help the assault team.

"We're taking heavy fire from the right side!" The buzz of comms from the assault teams rang in my ears.

We gave them cover fire as the assault teams pushed on to grab the VIPs. Suddenly, a few amount of people started firing from behind us.

"Incoming, 6 o'clock!" Riki shouted.

"Jackson, Anderson, take care of those guys!" Cassie ordered.

As I turned around, one of them pinned me down and I wrestled for my life. I punched him through the cheeks and got him staggering. I took out my gun and started shooting him mercilessly. Then, I continued firing at the remaining people until all were down. "All clear." Christine said. We then turned our attention back to the assault team

As the assault teams rounded the VIPs, a loud siren was heard.

"Simulation complete." A computerized voice played overhead as the entire field went black and a wall opened up.

"This is a great way for soldiers to train in a mock battle." Lexy commented.

"Yeah, we're lucky the government had money to whip these up." Said Cassie, putting her hand on Lexy's shoulder. "But overall, I'd say you guys did pretty good. Quick reflexes, accurate aim, and solid positioning. But I'd used my knife on close combat than waste my bullets, Anderson." she continued, looking at me.

"Yeah, sorry. Adrenaline kinda hit me." I apologized making up an excuse.

"Adrenaline can be good. It can help you be better on close quarters. But getting too into it can cause grave danger." Sykes replied. "Also, its not adrenaline at all, you're not even wounded."

"So, how's the progress?" The general said, walking towards us along with Ken.

"Their aim could still use some work but is quite impressive than before." Sykes said.

"And strategy-wise, they're good to go. Using the walkway as your position gives you height advantage, so props to that." Ken commented facing to Christine, knowing very well it was her idea.

"I'd say give em the greenlight. They can very well take care of themselves and they already proved to be more than just a liability." Cassie said with full confidence.

The general looked at all five of us with full seriousness. Then, he pulled a smile on his face. "Alright, you've proved yourselves. You'll be notified on your position tomorrow. Be at the briefing room first thing in the morning." He said turning his backs to us. "Beware, this simulation might be nothing compared to what you might face out there. Be prepared for anything." He finally walks away.

We've been given the night off to rest up. We got into our room and took a break. "So, this is it, huh?" Gumball said jokingly to break the silence.

"Yeah, it's do or die once we get in tomorrow." Riki replied.

"We're gonna make it, all of us. In and out." I said trying to give some motivation.

Christine started laughing over at her side of the quarters. "It's funny how we're this good now, and it's only been three days." There was a moment of silence, then we just laughed it out. But like the general said, we don't know what's gonna happen out there, so better be prepared for the worst.

* * *

 **And finally that wraps the chapter. One month of hiatus, so I bet you miss me (Not really). But that's the chapter as of now. Sorry if I'm terrible at making military scenes and situation, this is the best that I can do. And sorry for being out for awhile. You know, school and stuff piled up. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, comment down below on what you think and I'll catch you guys in the next chapter. Love you guys, peace out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Premonitions

**Chapter 27: Premonitions**

 **(Christine's POV)**

I was stuck in a dark room at first. It felt like an empty void. I heard gunfire and explosions all around me. Then, I suddenly found myself at the airport holding a gun and wearing a full armor and helmet. Everyone was fighting for their lives, even my friends beside me. Then, I saw someone running off in the distance towards the plane. They were starting to bring the kids on board. I see their faces, panicked, worried, fear of losing their own lives.

I holstered my gun and started running to the person heading towards the plan. I could hear my friends yelling out my name but I kept on running. I managed to cut them off and caught them. The person knocked me back and took off my helmet by accident, showing my face. I laid on the ground and turned to look at the person. As I turned, my eyes were met with a barrel of a gun. Even worse, I was shocked to see who the person was.

It was Eric, my own brother. His eyes filled with anger and hatred as he held the gun at my face and a finger at the trigger. He didn't look surprised to see me at all. In fact, he seemed as if he was furious to have finally found me. He shut his eyes and finally pulled the trigger.

I woke up, still in my training outfit, at the training base, with my friends still sleeping. I looked at the clock, it showed that it was just 4 AM. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was all just a dream. I looked around and saw everyone still in bed, except for Lexy. Despite feeling a bit shaky, I got up and quickly rushed outside. I opened the door only to see Lexy sitting right in front of it.

She turned around and we both looked at each other for a moment.

"Nightmares, too?" Lexy asked. I nodded slowly. She tapped at a spot beside her on the doorstep and I sat with her. "So, what was your nightmare?"

"I saw all of us at the airport. Everyone fighting for their lives. Trying to save the kids." I said slowly. "I was chasing this one person with a helmet on. It was hard to see. I grabbed hold of him but he knocked me to the ground with my helmet off. Then, I see him. I found Eric. But he pointed the gun at me." Lexy started having wide eyes listening to my story.

"He...shot you." She said slowly this time. I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What about you?" I asked changing the subject.

"I had a dream where I met my old team. I used to be a part of CR1M3, remember? But my old team? We used to do some crimes still, but most of the time we'd spend time together just having some fun. Sometimes, we'd go from town to town making graffiti. But it turned into a nightmare when I had to re-witness their death. One of them died in a car crash while running from the cops after a robbery, then the other two died because they got shot by the cops after trying to return fire. I was the only one left, the only one who survived. That was the entire reason why I decided I should give up and commit some crimes at Elmore, just hoping my real family would find me." Lexy said.

"I'm sorry you had to see it. But did they managed to find you?" I asked her.

"Thanks, and no, it was Cato and Amber who caught me. Cato claimed that he used to take care of me before I was kidnapped. That's how he knew about me." She answered. "But as for your brother, I dunno what to say. I may have gone through some tough shit, but sibling murder isn't one of them. I could barely imagine any one of my siblings kill me or each other."

"Yeah, but then again, it's just a dream. If he still remembers me, then he won't. It's not like I did anything to him." I shut my mouth at the very last sentence. My tone came out insensitively as if I did do something to him. I didn't know why I said it like that.

"We'll find out soon enough. Let's get some rest." Lexy said as she went inside. I sat there for awhile before following her in. All this could've been just a dream, but what if it's trying to tell me something?

* * *

 **(Eric's POV)**

I woke up from my sleep early in the morning. I looked at the clock that showed 4 AM. It was a dream, or a nightmare? I don't even know. I put a hand on my head as if I got a headache, but everything seemed fine...well, except for one particular thing.

"You're finally awake." Strike said sitting on my chair by the desk. I jumped surprised and almost hit my head on the wall.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I shouted at him.

"No reason in particular. I just wanted to see your face when you find out I'm here." He said with a slight chuckle. "You should've seen your face."

"Okay, you had your fun. Now get out." I said quietly so that no one can hear from outside, if there was any.

"Alright, I'll leave. But first.." He pulled the chair closer to my bed and sat down. "..tell me what happened."

I sat there in confusion thinking what he was talking about "You look like you had a nightmare. Now, talk." He continued.

I felt like crying but I bottled up as much as I could on what I saw in my dream. "I saw..my sister. She's alive."

"You mean, alive in your dream?" He asked.

"I don't know. She could be just alive in my dream, she could be alive right now."

"That's impossible. She died in a car accident with your mom, remember? You said so yourself when I first got here."

He was right. I did say it. My mom died in a car accident, my sister died in the hospital after they didn't get to heal her after the accident, and my dad committed suicide. It all happened so fast and was still clear to me like it just happened yesterday.

"That's not all though." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"We were in the airport, all of us, trying to get back to HQ with the kids. Everyone was getting on board but I was still trying to make it to the plane. Then, I got tackled down and the first thing I saw was my sister pointing a gun at me at point blank."

There was a moment of silence before Strike mentioned exactly what happened next. "She shot you."

I nodded in agreement. After that, he got up and placed the chair back by the desk. "Welp, that was a fun session."

"Where are you going? You don't wanna help me figure out what this means?"

"I already said I'll leave after you told me what happened in your nightmare. You've told, and now I leave. If you wanna talk about it, get up, freshen up and meet me at the cafeteria. We gotta go soon." He said before leaving the room.

What he said was right. We were assigned to get the kids to HQ and we needed to get ready by 0900 hours. I quickly got up and got ready. The one thing that's been bothering me is it may be a dream, but what if it's trying to tell me something?

* * *

It was 0730 hours at the cafeteria. The briefing of our mission lasted pretty long. I almost slept halfway through it too. Me and Strike were having breakfast before preparing and move out at 0830 hours.

"So you gonna tell me now?" I asked.

"About what?" He asked back.

"About my nightmare."

"Oh yeah, that." He said before swallowing his food. "Okay, so you had a dream where your sister, who is dead, killed you at the airport that we're gonna go to soon. I'd say that you've been hanging out at the soda machine way too often."

"Dude, cmon. This is serious." I said.

"How is this dream any different than your previous dreams? You once had a dream where you became a dictator."

"That is still under negotiation, but this has something to do with me and my sister. What if it's trying to tell me something?"

"Like a premonition? Hah, premonitions don't work with dead people."

"What if she's not dead?" I asked finally.

A moment of silence between us happened. Strike didn't know what to say and kept his head down. Come to think of it, neither of us even got to go to her funeral. I was kidnapped shortly after my dad committed suicide and I had to find out by myself that she died, but I never found any firm evidence. I started getting worried and scared. "I need to find out if she's alive, Strike."

He looked up and said "Only one way to find out if she is. And that is by getting to the airport. Now let's go. We gotta prep up."

He got up from his seat, threw away the trash and waited for me to do the same. After I did, we both walked to the armory. Now my feelings are getting worse. I have the hope that she might be alive. But I was told that she died in the hospital. What's going on?

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

It was 7.30 AM at the briefing room. Some of the soldiers were already waiting, including Cato, Riki, Gumball, Lexy and Christine. The briefing was supposed to start but it seems that it was delayed.

"Just a random question, did anyone hear a girl screaming earlier?" Gumball asked. "I was having a dream where all of us were still at home hanging out until I heard this one girlish scream came outta nowhere for a few seconds. Was that real or is it just me?"

Christine blushed at this since it was actually her who screamed that night. Lexy tried to cover her. "I didn't hear anything. Must've been just you."

"Neither did I." Riki said.

"Nope." Cato added.

Christine stayed silent and played dumb looking around the vicinity. Not long later, more soldiers started showing up and finally the general and commander came in. It was the first time they saw the commander in person.

"Alright, soldiers. Glad you could come on time. But we got a potential world crisis on our hands. I've talked to the government, and they want us to rescue the HVI's as we have planned. The general will fill you in on the details." The commander spoke.

"Okay, we get to the airport by 0845 hours and wait at your designated positions. Alpha, Bravo and Charlie camp by the entrances. Omega One and Omega Two will wait at the right and left side of the airport respectively. We wait till the enemy gets past the entrance, then the assault team will attack them from behind. Omega One, Omega Two, once you hear gunshots, you clear the way from behind them. We'll box them in and if all goes according to plan, we'll get the kids safe. Any questions?" The general explained.

Everyone kept silent until Christine raised her hand. "What does HVI mean?"

Riki, Gumball and Lexy stared at the general for an answer while Cato facepalmed knowing what it means. "It means High Valued Individual. It's like VIP kind of thing." Cato said.

Some of the soldiers gave a slight chuckle whilst most of the stared at them. Then, the commander spoke out. "Who are these kids?"

"They're the new recruits I told you about. They enlisted themselves because they wanted to rescue the kids." The general said.

"This is the fresh meat you talked about? I thought you meant some people who are fit to fight. This isn't some roleplaying war here, kids. This is a real fight." The commander bursted out on the five.

"They've already proven themselves worthy to fight as much as anyone else here in the room, even Sgt. Red. They're reason was to save the kids, including their own siblings who have been held captive along with them." The general explained, trying to save them from what's to come.

"Okay, but I don't want you to cause any problems in the fold. Be fighters of justice, not liabilities." The commander said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The five shouted in unison, showing him some discipline. Their efforts amused the commander slightly.

"Since there are no more questions, let's get ready. You have your orders. Operation: Justice Bringer is a go." The commander said before everyone chanted Oo-rah and exited the room to prepare.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Been a tough one getting through this (and the ones before, and after this, basically this whole act) but it's gonna be worth it for you guys. Drop a comment below of what you think of the story, like it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Love you guys, peace out.**


	28. Chapter 28: Justice Bringer

**Chapter 28: Justice Bringer**

It was close to noon when everyone was coming back to the military base. This operation happened quick, like everyone anticipated. But nobody ever thought it would go downhill like this.

Omega Team Two were the ones who were most devastated. They all sat in a truck headed back to base. Everyone was down, but nobody in that truck was way worse than how Christine felt. She always thought that getting her brother back wasn't easy, but now she might not get him back at all. However that feeling was the same for the others. It was their one shot at getting them back but they didn't manage to make it far.

8.50 in the morning, Omega Team Two were keeping an eye out on the airport ever since they got into position, waiting for the enemy. The 5 friends were either excited, angry, motivated or petrified at the eyes of death just waiting out there. Just like in the simulator, Sykes and Cassie were with them keeping a lookout around the airport as well.

Out of everyone, Christine was the most terrified. Not only thinking she might die, but also to the hands of her own brother who might not even realize who she was just like in her nightmare. As Sykes looked at her, he turned to Cassie and nodded at her direction. "Don't worry, I'll tell you guys if something's up. Most probably Assault Team are gonna have the first word." Cassie nodded and went to Christine.

"Nervous?" Cassie asked. Christine nodded slowly, holding onto her gun like her life depends on it. "I remember my first operation. I was scared as hell just like you, if not worse." She looked at Sykes who was watching the airport with Cato and Riki and Gumball sitting behind them with Lexy. "But I'd say I was thankful for that first mission. Even though I screwed up big time, but there's always a bright side, like my first time Sykes talked to me. We were the same team, me and him. He gave me the strength to carry on. We grew close overtime. Maybe you can find that with your friends. They might give you the will to carry on."

Christine looks at her friends who were despite being scared, they didn't show any signs of nervousness. "We're all nervous the first time around. We just gotta keep moving up." She looks at Cassie who was smiling with a beaming smile. But the smile didn't last long.

Meanwhile, the others were keeping an eye at the airport.

"This counts as an airport? It's just a bunch of hangars and a runway." Lexy said.

"They said it was an airport, I'd rather not have a fight about it." Sykes said.

He turned around and noticed Gumball toying around with a little dart. "You might not wanna play with that, kiddo." Sykes said, looking at him.

"What is this?" he asked. "It's a tracking beacon. Stick it at a truck and you can easily tell where the truck's headed off to." Sykes answered, looking into his binoculars again.

"How long can it hold onto the truck?" Riki said.

"Once it sticks, this thing won't come off. It can only be deactivated and that is by shooting it or turning it off on our own."

"So why did we bring it?" Cato asked.

"You'll never know when you might need it."

Then, the comms started buzzing.

"Alpha squad to all personnel, we got hostiles coming in through the entrance. Stand-by." Everyone heard Sgt. Red's voice through the comms. Now they grew even scared, but it didn't show on their faces. Christine tried as hard to not let it show. She started thinking about something other than death. Like how furious she was when she found out Eric, her own brother, is now a mind-wiped criminal and probably doesn't remember her anymore. This alone got her pumped up to save him from all this madness. "Wait for them to take the HVI's out to avoid any casualties."

"I see cages in the truck. Wait...are those kids in there? These guys are psychos."

Everyone looked at each other and waited for the call to move in. As for the assault teams, they laid there watching them bring the cages out and towards a regular plane. Finally, the moment of truth began. "Alright, weapons free! Take 'em out!"

A burst of fire were heard and bullets can be seen flying through the glass of the hangar. Omega Team Two took out the hostile support from the side and pushed in. "Omega Team Two pushing in for support." Sykes said over the comms.

The comms started buzzing. "Omega Team One moving in for support." "Copy, watch your fire, we got friendlies incoming."

They went through the side door and they already see the assault team pushing through. Alpha, Bravo and Charlie squads all move in without hesitation as the criminals pushed back with the hostages. There was no catwalk to get above, so they had to provide support from the same level as the others were. However, the more they pushed, the faster the cages were being put into the plane.

As they finally make it to the runway, the engines were already starting. "We need to push in or we're gonna lose them!"

Meanwhile, Christine saw two criminals running out to the plane on their side of the hangar, one in front of the other. She was just about to aim her gun over their direction, but she saw that the second criminal had green fur. "Eric?" Christine was now hesitant of what to do. Shoot or chase? She didn't have much time to think and finally ran towards them.

"CJ, where are you going?!" Lexy shouted.

"Jackson, get back here!" Then followed by Sykes. Despite that however, she still ran right for them, gaining more ground on the person at the back.

Lexy couldn't stare any longer and decided to follow her. "Guys, cover me!"

"Wait, no!" Cassie shouted but was too late as she already bolted.

The assault team couldn't push on without the cover fire they needed. Everyone heard Sgt. Red fuming through the comms. "We need cover fire! We can't push on!"

Omega Team Two were split on what to do. Sykes and Cassie decided to keep an eye on the plane to make sure it doesn't go airborne. Then, Riki finally came up with an idea. "Gumball, pass me a tracking beacon."

"What for?" Gumball asked.

"Let's not debate about it and just give it to me." Gumball did as he was told and now even Riki chased after the two girls.

As the first criminal finally made it to the plane, Christine finally caught up to the second and tackled them to the ground. Both of them ended up rolling and landed beside each other. Christine was the first to get up and pointed a gun at the criminal. The criminal looked up to face her and both of them were shocked. Her suspicions were right. It was Eric.

Lexy caught up to the duo and noticed the first criminal coming back for his partner. She saw Christine just standing there with a gun pointed at the downed criminal. "CJ, wake up!"

Christine got back to her senses and saw the first criminal bolting to them, not with a gun but a grenade. He threw the grenade in between the two and it started blinking and beeping. Both of them then got pushed back in different directions. Christine ended up landing on Lexy while Eric landed right in front of his partner.

He went in front of Eric and popped open what appears to be a blue force shield to protect him and Eric. Eric looked up to his partner as he got up.

"Thanks, Strike." He said.

"Not now, get in!"

Eric ran into the plane with Strike behind him.

Meanwhile, Omega Team Two saw the Assault Teams running towards the plane. However, time was short as the door started closing and the plane slowly moving. All the support team could do was sit and watch the plane moving away from them and the dead bodies strewn all over the place.

Riki made it to Lexy and Christine but also noticed the plane moving away. He had one shot at this. "I hope you're right, Sykes."

He took out a dart gun and loaded the tracking beacon. He aimed for the plane and finally pulled the trigger without wasting time. The dart-shaped beacon went as fast as Cato could run and got stuck on the side of the door. However, it was so small, Riki couldn't make it out whether they got it or not. He let out a sigh of relief and hoped for the best.

Unfortunately, the plane managed to go airborne leaving everyone at the hangar and airport behind. Riki turned to Lexy and Christine who were getting up from the ground.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah, we're good." Lexy said.

Although noticing Christine's still shocked expression, Riki decided not to question it. Then, a roaring voice was heard at their direction. "Jackson!"

Red walked towards the trio fuming and with no hesitation slapped Christine at the face. "What the hell was that, soldier? You just compromised the entire operation!"

Blu came up behind him and tried to calm him down. "Hey, ease up, man. Kid's trying to save her sibling."

"Avoiding orders are not to be tolerated in the battlefield!"

"Yeah, I know. I get it, and I'm not any less mad about this than you are. But let's just get back and debrief to the chief, alright? Don't need to waste energy right now."

Surprisingly, that got Red to back off and walk away with his team. Christine cupped her cheek where she was slapped at and looked at him as he turned around. "Thanks."

"I saved your ass once. Don't make it a second." And Blu walked off. Christine was left there shattered as to think that all this were her fault. Lexy put her hand on her shoulder as they walked back to their team waiting for them at the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the plane, Strike and Eric just barely made it in. Both of them were panting behind the door.

"What the hell was that, dude?" Strike yelled.

"What?" Eric asked, confused.

"You didn't move at all, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? You saw it, I got tackled." Eric fought back as best as he could.

"And you didn't move a single muscle afterward. I had to use one of my impulse grenades to get you out of there." Strike commented. Finally, Eric was lost for words. "What happened, Haywire?"

"You wanna know what happened? That girl that tackled me, it was my sister." Eric finally said with tears almost flooding his eyes.

"What? But she's dead. Right?" Strike asked. Now, he's the one who is confused.

"I don't know anymore."

Strike now felt bad for him and got up after a few minutes of silence.

"C'mon. Let's get some rest."

Strike got up and then so did Eric as they walked to a room where the kids were being kept. Sad for them, they had to be the first few people to keep watch on them while they head to their HQ. Despite that, they made a deal with the others, sat down and took turns sleeping.

* * *

"What happened?" The commander asked Red in with his voice so loud, everyone outside the room could hear him, including the three boys. Lexy decided to stay with Christine to make her feel better.

"We didn't get the cover fire we needed and they escaped with the HVI's. All this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for those liabilities." Red said.

"I don't want to hear excuses, sergeant. In the heat of battle, if one plan doesn't go well, then you move to the next. But it seems to me that you don't." The commander said putting some senses into him.

Red stayed quiet along with the other team leaders, including Sykes.

Gumball, Cato and Riki were sitting outside the room waiting for Sykes who asked them to wait. They could feel the tension just listening to the commander.

"You know, for a place to do a debrief you'd think the room would be airtight?" Cato remarked.

"Dude, not now." Gumball said.

"Okay, what do you think will happen?"

"If a miracle, we get a second chance. Worst case scenario, we get kicked and leave all this to them." Riki said.

"It looks like we need to form a new plan to get them back. But now they're at the facility in the Carribean, it's gonna be harder." The general spoke out.

"Hmm...maybe this setback isn't as depressing as we thought?" The commander said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Blu said.

"A new objective. To stop this from happening again in the future, we need to take down the source."

"So that would mean not only do we have to save the kids, but take out the entire facility as well?" Sykes concluded.

"And how do we do that?" asked the leader of Bravo team.

"How do you capture a snake?" The commander asked, calmingly placing his hands on his table.

"Shotgun?" Red said.

"No, capture its head."

"Yeah that makes way more sense. Take their leader, and we should gain control over the facility to take it down easily." The general remarked.

"So now we're gonna have to capture their leader who we don't even know." The leader of Charlie team asked.

"That's the only problem. We'll have to dig this one through enough before we can execute. But sadly time is of the essence. You're all dismissed for now. Except for you, Sykes."

Everyone left except for the commander himself and the general. As the leaders walked out, they noticed the three boys sitting outside the door and gave a salty stare. Red gave the worst. Sykes walked out and towards them.

"You guys might wanna come in." Sykes said.

Gumball, Cato and Riki followed him in and met with the general and commander.

"So you wanna tell your side of the story?" The commander asked.

"Long story short, CJ - I mean, Jackson - saw her brother who was kidnapped a year ago and ran towards him. Probably trying to save him from all this mess." Cato answered.

"Well that selfish act didn't really work out from what I've heard from the rest." The commander commented. They looked away, not daring to meet his gaze at the moment. "However, I think we can let this slide. Thanks to that, we can accomplish a much bigger task." He continued.

"What bigger task?" Riki asked.

"We're gonna take down their brainwashing facility once and for all." The general answered.

"So now we're stuck with helping you guys for your cause." Gumball said.

"One, it's not just our cause. We're doing this for the families who have lost their loved ones. And two, isn't that what you've been doing?" The commander retorted back.

Gumball took a few seconds to figure out what he said. "Eh, fair enough."

"So we or you gotta come up with a new plan, huh?" Cato asked.

"We don't have to. I already have one." The commander said. "We just have to make sure our intel is correct."

* * *

 **And that's all for now. Not gonna lie, this is getting a lot slower than I thought. Hope this is gonna go well soon. Also, sorry for the hiatus. School and all that got in the way. And if you're asking where the hell this is going, I ask the same question sometimes but I'm trying to make it as clear as possible for you guys. Anyway, drop a like and a comment down below and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29: Love & War

**Chapter 29: Love & War**

"Are you okay?" asked the teenage ghost sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Cato said over the phone. "But I can't go home yet. Rescue didn't go so well."

"Is everyone alright?" Amber spoke.

"Everyone's okay..well physically. Some aren't emotionally."

"Well what happened?"

Cato told the entire story of what happened. After the debriefing, they got some time to take a break and gather up some strength for the next rescue attempt. Although being given a second chance was a miracle enough, he can't help but feel that something bad might happen.

Amber sat on the bed taking in every single information he told. On Cato's bed, in fact. Since Cato left a week ago, Amber thought of sleeping in his room for no reason, if not to keep his bed warm and his room clean.

After telling the story, there was a brief moment of silence. "Wow, that's really deep."

"You're telling me."

"At least no one got hurt."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about Andrew. Who knows what will happen to him when we get there or before even."

Amber was well aware of the predicament, but she couldn't help but feel worried about him as well. Probably as much as Cato worrying about his brother. But she knew she had to stay strong for him.

"You have to stay strong and have some faith, Cato. You could have another chance to save them in time. Maybe before they start doing whatever they do to the captives. You can't be negative like this." Amber said.

She can hear a sigh before Cato's voice came over the phone. "You're right. Thanks." A moment of silence passed by for a few moments. "I should pass the phone to Gumball. I bet Carrie's dying to hear from him."

"Alright, sure." Amber went to Carrie's room and found her studying on her desk. "Carrie, it's Gumball."

* * *

"Yo, Gumball. Carrie wants to talk to you."

Cato passed his phone over to the blue cat who was sitting at the doorstep outside their sleeping quarters. He then went back inside to give some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Gumball. You have no idea how good it is to hear from you again." He can hear his ghost girlfriend through the phone line with a sound of relief.

"Me too, Carrie. Sadly, I still gotta stay."

"Yeah, Amber told me. But I really wish I could still be with you."

"You are, in my heart. Just like I am in yours. But this is my sister I'm trying to get back. I saw CJ with her little brother, and I don't intend that happening between us."

"I know."

"How are you doing? Been about a week and a half or something since I last saw my girl."

Gumball could hear a slight giggle in her voice. "I'm fine. I just miss you that's all."

"I'll be back soon."

"Just...stay safe, Gumball. I love you."

"I love you too."

Gumball ended the call and looked at Carrie's caller ID. Her face still brought a smile to his face and his heart. Then, he remembered that there's someone else he should be calling who is worried about him. And Lexy.

"I really should give them a call." Gumball said. He dialed a number and pressed 'Call'. He put the phone on his ear and stared up into the starry sky.

* * *

The house stayed quiet in the night. The TV was the only thing making the noise as the fish and the two-tailed cat-panther sat on the couch and watch. After Anais' kidnapping and Gumball and Lexy going off to rescue her, worries wouldn't stop pouring on the Wattersons back home; especially for the parents.

The phone rang and Darwin perked his head up from the TV and ran straight for it. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Darwin. It's me." Gumball's voice was heard over the phone line.

"Gumball, good to hear from you. How's it going?"

"Eh, not as good. We screwed up a little and the military seems to be going all-out on their next operation. I'm just hoping we get a chance to lay low from the fighting and get to sneak them out from under their noses."

"Well, you can always come back. We're worried about you guys. Where's Lex-"

"I know you're worried about us, but I think you should be more worried about Anais if we don't do this. We need to make sure that our sister is alive and well for ourselves. I'm not letting the lives of my family hang on other people who don't matter to them, Darwin." Gumball snapped sitting in the cold night.

"Okay, if you say so. You wanna hear from Mrs. Mom? She might wanna hear some from you."

"Yeah, sure. And how long are you gonna call mom-"

Gumball got cut off by Darwin calling out for his adopted mother from the kitchen who was talking to Richard. "It's Gumball."

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh my god, Gumball. I'm so glad you're okay. Are you hurt? How's Lexy? What about Anais? Is she okay?"

"Mom, I wish I could play 20 questions with you, but now's not the best time. Look, me and Lexy are still fine, but we couldn't get back Anais from our rescue attempt. Now they're being transported to their headquarters in the Caribbean and the military is looking to take them out completely."

"What?!" Nicole yelled. "No way, mister. I am not letting you get involved in this anymore. I know you're worried about Anais, but I don't need to worry about another Watterson being in danger. This is getting way out of hand and I am not letting you get into the middle of it."

"Mom, listen. I know you're pissed and I get it. But like it or not, I am gonna find Anais and bring her home. I lost her once, and it broke her apart. Now I'm trying to redeem of what I've done."

"Gumball, I know you owe an apology to Anais, but this is going too far."

"I don't just owe her an apology, mom. I owe her my life and you know it. I'm her brother, I never should've left her in the first place and it's my job to make sure she's safe, even if it costs my own life. You know I have to do this."

A moment of silence passed between the son and the mother, and finally she let out a sigh of defeat. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"Please, mom. I don't wanna let her down. Not again."

"Alright, make sure you won't get hurt."

"I promise."

"What about Lexy? How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine but she's busy at the moment. Don't think she can come by to talk."

"It's fine. Just stay safe, Gumball."

* * *

"Will do, mom. Bye."

Gumball hung up the phone call and stared at the starry night. He starts thinking back on all the pressure on him. He gets interrupted by Lexy walking out the door.

"Hey, what're you doing? You should get some rest."

"Just had a talk with mom. She's not into the whole situation now."

"Well, no going back now. What else?"

"They're worried about us. That's all."

"If that's all, then you better get inside. Tomorrow's another day."

Lexy went inside as Gumball looked at the sky one last time. She seemed to care less about talking to her family again. The more Gumball thinks about it, the more he feels like there's something more than just saving Anais that's bothering her. It's like she has a grudge against her old group. "Another day closer." He went inside to finally get some shut eyes.

* * *

 **That ends the chapter for now. I wanted to give some kind of intermission before I get to the rescue mission and just to get me back on my feet after so long of writing. I figured I should do a chapter about talking to their loved ones while putting their lives on the line. Also, I did some POV transitioning cuz I thought it would be fun. Anyway, drop a like and comment, and I'll catch you in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	30. Chapter 30: For Our Future Generation

**Chapter 30: For Our Future Generation**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

6.30 AM. We waited for the briefing on the next mission as so have the rest of the squads. We were pretty eager about us splitting into different teams and what role will we play. There were more soldiers than the last time, maybe because they intend on going all out on their headquarters. The commander and general walked in and everyone went silent as they took their seats.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming." The commander started. "Hope you've got a good night's sleep. Because we're going to need you at your best performance. Now, after yesterday's failed attempt, we have received a transmission by an unknown figure. Play it."

We were shocked to hear that they have received a transmission and thought that it would be Info. Our thoughts were confirmed as the screen showed the familiar blue blur with the same disguised voice.

"Hello, there. You might not know me, some of you do. You may refer to me as Info. Don't be alarmed, I'm helping you. I heard the rescue mission didn't work out as well, and your only choice of getting the hostages back is by going straight to their headquarters but there are some things you must know first." His face turned into three pictures, all fierce looking up to the point that I can feel my stomach twisting just looking at them. They appear to be talking to a group of people respectively.

"These here are the people you need to watch out for. First, you have Mindbreak, leader of the criminals faction." The picture on the left grows bigger than the other two. "It mainly consists of teenagers so it's not much to think about, but the man himself is very skilled in combat and escape. He's smart, so it will be hard to capture him alive. Next, you have Asashin." Now, the picture on the right grows bigger. A man wearing a black mask with squinted eyes gives me the thought that he is pure Japanese. "Leader of the assassin faction. Ruthless, fearless, and always makes his target. His group is mainly skilled fighters who are more to agile than strength and uses it to their advantage."

Finally, the picture on the center becomes bigger. "And lastly, you have Nova. Leader of the terrorist faction and the entire organization, cares about absolutely nothing but the desire to make his goals come true, and that is to control the world and watch it burn. Or so he has said "Make it a better place". Those who don't make it to the assassin faction joins his faction and they go through rigorous training to improve. Whoever fails him, he will be the last sight they will have before meeting death."

The three pictures minimizes to the bottom of the screen and his blurred face shows up again. "These three are those who you should keep an eye out for. Capture or kill order is suggested but it won't be easy. Next, you need to know the layout of the building."

His face then switches into a blueprint of a building that's about the size of our school. Pretty small to be an organization's headquarters. Labels starts to pop up on each room. Assembly, Storage, Experiment Lab, Gun Range, even a room specifically for keeping hostages. "Based on the labels, you probably know where they're gonna keep the hostages. Normally, they would perform it like a ritual, initiation so to speak. Everyone will gather at the Assembly while the rest stays in the Hostage Room. One person will be escorted there at a time and will be injected a brain washing serum, wiping out everything they know and we wouldn't want that."

The thought of it makes my hair stand. What if Anais goes first? Anna? Andrew? What if they get unlucky?

"They will start the initiation at 3 PM tomorrow. It will be a short speech from the leader himself, Nova and then the first hostage comes in to be forced to join. So plan your attack accordingly."

I take note of every single information that could be of use. 3 PM, Nova gives speech, Hostage Room placed far from the Assembly, with a bunch of turns heading there. That means we could intercept the escort and attack from there. After that, hostage gets injected and joins the organization. Everyone is gathered at Assembly, so there should be little to none at the halls or other rooms. They would all be in the Assembly witnessing the ritual initiation.

"Since everyone will be gathered at the Assembly, there should be little to none guarding the halls. However, security at the hostage room is tight. Guarded by a safe door with a keypad to access." The blueprint minimizes and his face is back, blurred. After all this is over, I really wanna meet him and thanked him for helping so much. If we ever make it that is.

"I believe you have the firepower to make the rescue work. Save these kids, the future generation's leaders. It's all on your shoulders. I will try to assist you in any way possible during the mission, just don't screw up. I believe in you."

The transmission ends. My body went stiff and my heart sank when he mentions that it was all on my shoulders. He's right. Anais' life and future is on my shoulders. So is everyone else. Their lives are on our shoulders.

"This transmission was given at 1700 hours yesterday and we have made a plan to rescue." says the commander as the blueprint was shown again on the screen. "We need to wait until everyone gathers at the Assembly. Then, the assault team rappels down from above and attacks them head on without them knowing that you came. Meanwhile, the support team will place a mute charge and blow up the wall to the Hostage Room from the outside."

It was just then I noticed that part of the plan. The Hostage Room was placed at the side of the facility, so they can easily blow up the wall and get the hostages out. "Smart." I remarked quietly. However, I couldn't help but feel like there's something wrong about it. They couldn't have made it that easy to let the hostages be unguarded, could they?

"As the support team rescue the remaining hostages, the assault team will continue attacking the organization members. A kill/capture order will be initiated for the leaders of the factions. Meanwhile, the recons team will provide cover fire from the outside."

The Assembly was also placed at the side of the facility. An attack from afar would be the mark to start the fight and it would be easy.

Too easy.

"Kill any enemy personnel who attempts to fight back, and capture any who surrenders. We must not show mercy to the threats of our country."

But what mercy is it that they have been brainwashed? They don't know what's good and what's bad. Now I feel pity for them.

Not everyone does though. Everyone started chanting as if they're celebrating. Sometimes I wonder if this is how soldiers are like everytime before being put into the battlefield.

After the briefing, the five of us were given a team to work with. Cato and Riki were in Assault, I was in Recon and Lexy and CJ still in Support. So that means I'm with Blu. Better than being with Red. He must've put Cato and Riki in the back of the squad so that they won't get in the way thanks to our last mission. Like the commander said earlier, Assault takes the front lines and attack the organization members, Recon gives support to Assault, and Support takes the distraction to save the hostages.

After that, we were dismissed. 0730 hours, another 7 hours and 30 minutes till they're gone forever.

* * *

 **(Andrew's POV)**

I woke up in a cell tied up by a rope. I couldn't move my hands, nor my legs. The last sight I remembered was Eric injecting something that made me pass out. Eric. I can't believe one year he's gone and now he's here. Stuck in the wrong group of people.

It's funny how we used to talk about beating up bad guys when we were younger. If I had to stick to my word, then I'll have to beat him up too.

The sting on my neck was still there, from the injection back at the truck. I lost track of time, how long was I out? I started to come to my senses and noticed that I got stuck in a cell container with three holes at the door. I try to look around but all I can see was two more rows of cell containers filled with kids.

I tried smacking the the glass cell door. "Hey, can you hear me?!" Some of them perked their heads up, looking with disbelief written all over their faces. But nobody answered back my yells. It was all too quiet. A guard walked up to my cell and looked at me. His sly grin wide across his face. I really felt like punching it.

I don't know what's happening, I don't know what will happen. I just hope someone is coming after us.

* * *

 **(Anna's POV)**

A glass cell door, three holes, and no way out. I'm stuck here until someone comes to get us out, or they come to take us in. I was still mad I couldn't fight my way out of that situation with CJ. I noticed some black electric sparks going around the cell. It's probably the cell trying to keep me in. My fur started becoming fuzzy, with black lightning?

Thinking back, it reminded me of when Riki told me that there's something inside me as it was for him. He had a power called 'Sharingan' to predict any move. He said that there's something like that in me too, it just never showed up. Could this be it?

I tried to calm down and collect my thoughts. My fur became smooth and the black electric sparks starts to fade. It won't stay like that. Not for much longer.

I looked around out my cell and saw more kids stuck in cells. Guess I'm not alone. It looks like a lot of us though. Why are we getting kidnapped? For what purpose? Those questions, there's only one way to answer them.

I heard a voice started shouting not far from here. "Hey, can you hear me?!"

Yeah, I hear you. But a guard passed right by my cell towards the direction of the voice that I was too scared to answer back. I saw him stop at about 4 cells to my right and pulled a grin on his face. I wanna punch it so bad.

How much longer are we gonna be here? How much longer am I stuck in this little cell? How much longer are we gonna be kept hostages? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

9.00 AM. We went on helicopters to get to the Carribean headquarters. From what we heard from Info, and our tracker that Riki implanted on the plane, their base seemed to be at a baron area in Varadero, Cuba. It was surprising to Riki that they never found the tracker. The support team already left a few hours ago to ready a safe house once we get out of there.

Me and Riki got ready with our gear and set out to the helicopters. We found about 6 helicopters preparing to take off. They really need everything they have to make this work.

Before we got on, Red stopped us at the helipad. "You better stay at your position this time. It's bad enough I got liabilities on my team, I don't need them causing more trouble than they need to."

Just as I opened my mouth, he walked into the helicopter and said nothing. "Let him go, he hasn't seen what we can actually do."

"That's the problem. I want to show him what we can actually do. But I'm just too scared on what happens next." I replied.

"Like what? What can they possibly do?"

"Label us as potential threats? Experiment us? All those kinds of shit."

"It's gonna take awhile. Just don't show too much."

We decided to just let it go and got on the helicopter.

 **5 hours later...**

We made a land at a base at Cuba. We stayed there for a short while for the recon and support team to get into position.

A while later, we started to move out. We got back into our helicopters and set out to the location.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

Everyone gathered at the assembly area to finally start the ceremony. 3 o'clock struck and the three leaders came out. Mindbreak, Asashin, and lastly Nova came out to greet with the cheers of their followers.

Their cheers were so loud the kids at the Hostage Room can hear them. Everyone, including Andrew and Anna perked their heads up when the noise started. Anais still layed in her cell. In her head, she didn't know which was sadder, being held hostage, or finally seeing her big brother for the first time in four years.

A guard walked up to Andrew's cell and opened it. "Get out!" Andrew's eyes grew wide, he knew that voice. He looked up and he saw his former best friend, standing sternly outside his cell.

"Please, don't do this man. You're my buddy." Andrew said.

He didn't know what to do, until Eric pulled him out of his cell and poked his back with his pistol, ordering him to start walking. He walked out of the Hostage Room, feeling very worried as to he was the only one being escorted out of the room.

Anna saw Andrew walk passed her. She had seen him before. She remembered during the war simulator incident that he and Cato had a showdown along with Riki. She remembered it clearly, however could not say the same for the green wolf but still eager to get out of there faster.

As the doors closed, her fur grew fuzzy again and black lightning sparks began to flow around the cell. She touched the side of the wall which had the access to open the cell and it electrocuted, causing it to malfunction and open the cell.

In amazement, she was shocked that that worked. She jumped out and tried to close it back so that it looked like she was already taken away by the guard. Then, she hid in a pile of boxes, asking everyone to stay quiet and she would get them out, hopefully.

At the assembly area, the cheers still carry on, until Nova raised his right arm soaring in the air, signalling everyone for silence.

"For years, our society has been despised and discriminated by the government for our 'wrong doings'. Little did they know we are doing them a favor. Which is why the three of us has established this organization. And we have brought you here for a reason, to bring out those who have the same purpose from the darkness. And today, a new batch of recruits shall join in our cause."

Over the stands, Strike sits alone, Eric (or Haywire as he normally calls him) nowhere to be seen. He notices the door opens and Haywire and one of the hostages taken. He scans the area and through one of the windows, he saw the reflection of the sun among the shade in the trees blinding him slightly. It took him awhile to notice a few figures among those trees and some equipment being placed there.

Strike got up and took his leave, muttering apologies as he goes through the crowd towards the exit telling the others he had to use the bathroom.

Through the trees, Gumball lays prone by a sniper rifle set up on the ground. Around him is Blu and two other soldiers. "Recon squad ready in position." Blu said over the radio.

Gumball looks up, soaring in the sky are two helicopters. "So, why am I the one sniping again? Shouldn't it be someone who has more...you know, experience?" Gumball asked.

"Because I can trust in your aim. That shot you pulled off at the abandoned airport proves to me that you're a good shot." Blu said.

"You knew that was me?"

"You were the only one facing that direction. So I can only assume you took the shot."

Gumball was left confused. What was he talking about? He was merely giving cover fire as a support's team.

"Don't waste your time thinking now, we got a job to do." said one of the two soldiers.

Gumball looked into the scope and saw the three leaders in the middle of the room with two people who just came through the doors, one of them restrained, white skinned just like Cato. Andrew.

He starts getting nervous, his index finger shuffling around the trigger. "Don't get hasty. Just wait for the order."

Inside, Andrew was escorted by Eric to the middle of the hallway. Nova walks towards Andrew as he was forced to be on his knees, grunting of pain.

"You're a lucky one. You get to join an organization that will change this world forever. You will be of use when the time comes." Nova said as he places his hand beneath Andrew's chin, pushing it upwards to face him.

"I'd rather die than join the people who changed one of my only friends." Andrew retorted, turning his head towards Eric. It was true, Eric was one of his only friends, and he lost him at the hands of the people he was held captive.

"You will have a change of heart once we inject you with our loyalty serum."

"Loyalty serum, my ass. I know it brainwashes people's minds."

Asashin came forward with a small black box. Nova opens the box and takes out a syringe with a needle.

"Loyalty serum or brainwash, it won't matter to you once you're injected." Nova faces Eric standing behind Andrew. "And what better way to end your memories than to have it washed away by your own best friend."

Nova hands the serum to Eric. He hesitates for a moment but grabs it from Nova's grasp. He holsters his gun to his waistband and steps in front of Andrew, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Eric said, for once since Andrew found him with a voice of sympathy.

Andrew looks at him. His own best friend, the person to wipe his memory.

Gumball starts to feel uneasy. He sees the soldiers landing on the roof, but it won't be enough time.

"Guys, they're about to inject the first hostage. I got a shot on the syringe. Give me the order and I can blast it off his arm."

"Hold your position. Don't shoot yet. We'll ready the mute charge first, then we'll engage."

Gumball needs to do something. Follow the orders of someone else, or saving his friend's brother. He looks at Blu. Even Blu knows what's going through his mind.

"Take the shot. It's one less life to take." Blu said.

Eric puts his finger at the top of the plunger. A moment of silence, then...

 _ **BANG!** _

* * *

**I miss doing cliffhangers on my stories. Anyway, I know I've been out for a while so I apologize about that first and foremost. And with my busy schedule for the rest of the year, I don't know if I'll ever have time to make more of this at all. I hope I do though. But till then, leave a comment of what you think about the story, fav if you like it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	31. Chapter 31: Mercenary

**Chapter 31: Mercenary**

 **(A/N: There is gonna be a lot of jumping from one character's situation to another, so bear with me)**

 **(Andrew's POV)**

The ringing in my ears was still there. The syringe just suddenly blew up right before the needle was injected into my neck. Then the next moment, the ceiling crumbles down as I see people in soldier uniform rappel down, shooting everyone down in the room as they return fire.

"Secure the hostage!" I can hear one of the soldiers say, although blurry. Someone rushed to me and my eyes adjusted to the scene. That someone was my brother.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

"Secure the hostage!" Red ordered as he gave me covering fire.

I saw Andrew on the ground and ran towards him. He was still bound by a rope. I dragged him across the room until and I loosen it.

"Cato..?" he asked.

"It's me, Andrew. I'm here. You'll be fine." I say hesitantly, worrying about getting him out.

He took some time to adjust to the situation, sadly time wasn't on our side. I handed him my gun, "No time to explain. Take this gun and make sure you stay behind us."

As shocked and questioning he looked, he nodded.

By the time I got out of cover, half of the assembly area was empty. I saw some of the fleeing, others still fighting till their last breath. The three leaders were nowhere to be found.

"We need to get outta here! We got no time taking on these guys!" Riki shouted.

Red stared into space with frustration before he ordered the squad to move.

* * *

 **(Lexy's POV)**

We gathered near the marked spot where we were supposed to be. I had a bad feeling about the plan. I know them for about 12 years, they won't put something so valuable at a place that doesn't have that high of a security measure. However, 12 years with them wasn't enough to earn me the exact truth on why they did it.

Kent was our squad leader. He took point along with me, CJ, and 2 other soldiers. We brought trucks to the base to bring back the hostages. One of them can fit up to six people, so we needed to bring a few trucks and used the two helicopters the Assault Squad took to get here.

Me and CJ readied the C4s and planted it around the wall so that it makes a hole big enough for more people to escape at once. Then, we hid in the trees and bushes.

I held out a weird-looking device - well, weird to them. I'm used to it already - in my hand.

"What's that for?" CJ asked

"I used to stand guard here. I know the mechanics of this area. The cells are locked by a certain keypad for each cell. But there's an override keypad near the door out of there. All I have to do is stick this device on the keypad and we'll get the kids out without pulling the alarm." I explained.

She nodded, but I know she doesn't really get it. The explosion went off on top of the assembly area, which was our signal. Kent planted a mute charge near the wall that we had to blow up to get into the hostage room.

Kent gave me the OK and I pulled the trigger to the C4s. Eventhough the sound was almost as good as none, the force of the impact was still huge. Everyone moved in and somehow, all the kids were out of their cells already, all gathered. I looked at the keypad by the door and it was already short-circuited.

The kids were escorted by the troops out of the building and into the trucks. I don't see Anais anywhere. I saw a guard sitting limp under the keypad, probably unconscious. I walked up to him and woke him up, instantly putting a knife on his neck.

"Please don't hurt me!" Said the guard.

"Where's the pink bunny rabbit?!" I asked.

"We brought her to the lab. She was one of the smartest and they intend to make her the fourth leader." He answered.

Furious, I punched the guard out cold. The alarms were starting to become annoying. I turned to the others.

"One of them aren't here. She's placed in the lab."

"We need to wait for further instructions. But we'll inform the assault team as well." Kent said.

By this time, the Recons Team came to help, including Gumball who had an instantaneous worried look on his face. I walked over to him and CJ.

"Anais isn't here, they took her to the lab." I said.

"What?!" Gumball shouted.

"They're not gonna wait for some goddamn ceremony, they're gonna do it right now maybe."

"I say we go. We need to get there first." CJ said.

Then, Kent was talking over the radio. "We need to assist? We've got a whole different situation now. One of them are placed at the lab...we'll go get her...understood."

Kent turned around to the team "We need to retrieve the hostage from the lab. Let's move team."

"I'm coming along. That's my sister." Gumball said.

Kent was just about to say something until Sykes stopped him. "Let him. He'll be of some help."

And with that, we left. I hope we'll get to her in time.

"By the way, anybody saw Anna there earlier?" Gumball asked.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

"This way! Move it!" Red yelled at his men.

They were about to get out of the vicinity as the Support and Recons Team have successfully evacuated the hostages. One problem comes to mind, however, Anais is still somewhere.

"Hey, Cato. Pick it up!" I heard Riki scream from in front of me.

Something doesn't feel right though. They can't just have let us go that easy, not without a fight. Suddenly, Riki stopped me, raising his arm in front of my chest.

"Guys, stop! It's a booby trap!"

Before there was enough time, it was too late. Someone stepped on a trip wire and the wall about a foot long from our right exploded. Everyone was down on the ground.

We don't even have to ask if they were gone. None of them were moving a muscle, none of them breathing, no beating hearts. It's gonna be hard to explain this one to Blu.

"We need to watch where we're going." Riki said.

"Brother?"

We turned around and Riki was so close to bursting into tears. We found Anna, but not in her usual happy condition. Her fur was very fuzzy and I could see lightning streaks like mine, only black instead of red or blue.

Riki ran to her and hugged her as she hugged back. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "You finally got those powers you've been waiting for, huh?"

"It's been too long." She replied.

"Uhm, guys. Not to break the reunion but we still need to get outta here." I said.

"You're right. Let's go, and watch out for booby traps." Riki said as he leads the way.

Right after, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Two people stood in front of him, one was a blue cat with black hair and a red nose, the other, one of the leaders, Mindbreak.

* * *

 **(Strike's POV)**

Me and Mindbreak found two of them. The other one must be one of the victims we brought in.

"Ah, the kitty cat and the ghost boy. Two of the five 'mercenaries'." Mindbreak said, chuckling at that last part. "Be a good boy and drop your weapon."

The white cat dropped his guns, following his orders. "Uh, Riki? What're you doing?" The ghost boy said. At least now I know the cat's name is Riki.

"He's under the spell of my mind control. He does what I want now. And you'll do the same!"

Instantly, the other two were standing stiff, the ghost boy dropping his weapons too. "Good boy."

This is my last chance. One thing I know about Mindbreak is that he flatters himself too much, and he gets distracted in his pride. Now or never. "You know what, Mindbreak. I think you've improved on your mind control skit."

"Really? Why, thank you, Strike. It's been taking me a lot of practice."

"Cool, but still.." I took out my shank and stabbed him in the chest right around where his heart was. "Too bad you can't read minds."

He dropped to his knee and I gave the final blow, shank to the skull. He collapsed and I saw the three standing still, waking up from his control.

"Thought you guys need some help." I said, as if I did absolutely nothing.

Riki tackled me to the ground with his knife at my neck. "What're you plotting?!"

"Hey, this isn't much of a thank you I was hoping for. Not after everything I've done for you."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked the ghost boy.

Riki let me off and I got up, dusting myself. "I was the one who's been giving you information this entire time."

"You're Info?" Riki asked, and I nodded.

"Now I'd like to stay with the introduction, but we still need to get outta here. You guys already taken out most of the members back at the Assembly, but Asashin and Nova are still somewhere in here and I plan to take them out."

"What's your beef with them?" The grey bunny-cat asked.

"I just wanna take them down. This whole thing down. Simple as that."

"Welcome to the club. Let's move then." said the ghost boy.

"Alright, ghost boy."

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

Anais lay unconscious on the lab table. Nova and Asashin stand beside her by a computer strapped with wires and tubes connected to Anais.

"Are you sure about this, sensei?" Asashin asked with a thick Japanese accent.

Nova stared at Anais through his orange mask he likes to wear. "This is our last resort. According to the scouts' findings under Mindbreak, she's a scholar despite at the age of 8. We should not underestimate her potential and take advantage of it while we still can."

Then, an alarm started making noise by the control counter. Nova walked over and a monitor showed a camera feed from outside the lab. It showed the Cato's group along with Strike. He sighed of disappointment to see one of the members betray him as such.

"Asashin, take care of our guests." Nova said.

"Hai, sensei." Asashin said, bowing to his sensei.

Meanwhile, outside the door...

"You sure you can break the lock?" Anna asked.

"I've been practising hacking mainframes since I got here. This digital code-secured lock is nothing." Strike said.

He tapped something on his wrist pad showing all kinds of codes, numbers and algorithms. About a few seconds passed, and the door opens.

"Got it."

"Good work. Wish I could do that." Riki said.

"Compliments later, we got a job to do." Cato replied blankly.

Everyone tensed. Something was amiss. The door stopped opening halfway. Cato and Riki pulled out their guns, until something spherical was thrown out towards them from the inside.

"LOOK OUT!" Strike yelled.

As soon as the spherical item exploded, a smoke popped out of it. A smoke bomb. All four of them coughed at the brief distraction, but brief was enough to catch them off guard.

In the blink of an eye, blades were thrown right at them, some shredding their skin, others missing them. Even Cato couldn't predict the blades due to the smoke.

Scars and blood began to show as the blades kept coming. Strike had to put much effort to jump to the front and tapped on his wrist pad.

"Get behind me!" He said.

As everyone did as told, a force-energy shield manifested from Strike's wrist pad. Cato and Riki noticed it was the same shield he used to retreat from back at the abandoned airport.

The smoke finally cleared, and standing before them was Asashin, ready for battle. He made hand signs and yelled out something. All of the sudden, there's 10 of them.

"Am I going crazy, or is there 10 of him?" Riki asked.

Without getting an answer, all 10 of them started charging after the group. The hits were real, this isn't mind games. Anna had a hard time concentrating on her newly-found power with all the commotion. Riki, using his Sharingan, easily blocked every single attack they threw at him. Cato had to resort to instinct, eventhough most of their hits connected. He used his shockwave and 4 of them turned into a puff of smoke. Strike swang his shank violently, yet blindly, getting 2 of them.

In a second, black electric balls hit the rest of the Asashins. It took everyone a second to realize where it came from.

It was Anna. Her fur puffy and filled with static again. All the fake Asashins turned into smoke while the real Asashin was attempting to recover but still on the ground. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Cato smashed his hand onto the ground and lightning bolts started towards Asashin. This got him stunned and gave Strike a chance to charge right for him with his shank. Strike got him through his stomach, but Asashin smiled and turned into a puff off smoke.

Riki, still with his Sharingan, saw a black figure on the dark ceiling. "Guys, look out!" He called out, but it was too late.

As Strike turned around, Asashin got the jump on him and had his body weighing Strike down and his blade on Strike's throat. "No traitors left alive!" He yelled at Strike's ear.

A gunshot was heard, hurting Strike's ears. Asashin's body went limp on top of Strike's back. Strike moved his body out of the way and noticed a gush of red blood forming on Asashin's black mask. Riki put down his gun, now out of ammo. "Close call."

"Thanks." Strike said.

Not even expecting a reply, Strike went on ahead inside with the 3 behind him. Two down, one to go.

* * *

 **That ends this chapter for now. I gotta say, I'm really behind schedule and I apologize for it. I've been having exams over the past few months which is really getting me off-schedule. I've also been losing my touch on making these chapters nowadays. Too much going on. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment and hopefully I'll get back to you soon in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	32. Chapter 32: Coming Home

**Chapter 32: Coming Home**

"This way!"

Kent's squad, followed by Gumball, Lexy, and Christine, were heading for the lab Anais was in. On the way, they had some trouble running into some CR1M3 members, but at that point, they'd rather give in than to die.

"Please be alright! Please be alright!" Gumball said repeatedly.

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's okay." Lexy said trying to comfort Gumball.

"I'm so sorry, Anais. Please be okay!" Gumball continued saying, ignoring his twin sister.

"Freeze!" said Kent as he spotted someone going down the hallway.

The mysterious figure was green in color, could be Nova. However, in a split second, the figure ran off away from the hall.

"This one's mine!" Christine exclaimed as she bolted to chase down the figure.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lexy said. "Why do I have to be the babysitter right now?" Lexy and Gumball chased after the figure whilst the rest of the squad followed reluctantly.

The figure mad twists and turns throughout the building, but Christine's wolf attributes allowed her to gain ground on him and finally tackle the figure to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me!" said the figure, holding his hands over his face as he braced for a knockout punch.

As soon as Christine got up, both shock and awe (literally) with a hint of relief waved over her. "Eric?"

Eric laid down his arms and he too was surprised to see who. "Sis?"

"Freeze! For real this time!" Kent yelled as he and his squad (besides Gumball and Lexy) drew their guns on Eric.

"Wait! He's my brother!" Christine turned and said to them.

"I surrender! Just please, don't hurt me!" The voice from behind her said frantically.

"Juno, restrain him!" Kent ordered. One of the soldiers went up to him with a rope and tied him up. "Get him back to rendezvous with the others. The rest of you, let's keep going!"

Juno walked away with Eric. As the rest of the squad started rushing away to find Anais, Christine stood there, still comprehending over what she just saw was real or a dream. Eric turned his head to her for a few seconds before being shoved by Juno.

"I know it's hard to believe it, but now's not the time." A female voice said from behind her.

"You don't know how I felt. How it felt like to have your sibling being taken away from you for so long." Christine said with a shaky voice.

She turned to see Lexy standing there, still talking. "You're right. I don't know how it feels like. I got kidnapped as a baby and didn't know I had a mom, dad, and a twin brother for 12 years but yeah, let's assume that doesn't count." she said defensively.

Christine had no words to say after that.

"My little sister is somewhere in that lab right now and if we don't get there in time, I might just lose her forever, CJ. Do you really want me to know how you felt for the rest of my life?"

"No..." Christine said quietly.

"Then let's forget about this for now and get moving. We have much more time to think about it after and I'm pretty sure we'll get to see your brother soon." Lexy said.

"You go on ahead. I'm going back."

"CJ.."

"I need to see him, Lexy. We've been apart for a year, I'm not gonna wait another second."

Lexy had to think it over before nodding reluctantly and ran off to catch up with the others. Christine on the other hand, turned around and looked down for a moment. She sprinted her way back to the rendezvous point. "Thank goodness he's alright." was all she could think about.

* * *

Strike, Cato, Anna and Riki stormed in the lab, guns drawn. The lab looked empty, just a computer at the side, Anais on a table strapped in wires, but no one else in sight. As everyone slowly walked in, something started clanking at the ceiling. Everyone looked up except for Riki, who went straight to the computer. The wires Anais was strapped in were connected to the computer.

Anna and Cato walked towards Anna, wanting to take off the wires until Strike stopped them. "Wait no! We can't just disconnect her from the computer. She might die!"

"Disconnect?" Anna questioned.

Strike ignored her and walked to the computer, shoving Riki in the process. He turned on his wrist pad and started doing his work. It was so close until a deep voice was heard.

"Such a shame that you would be the one to turn your back on us, Strike." said the voice.

Everyone drew their guns besides Strike, who's trying so hard to focus and not get distracted. A man in green armor stepped out from the shadows on the other side of the table Cato and Anna were at. Strike stopped his work but everyone still kept their guns drawn on his head.

"Bunch of pitiful children. You're not worth my time. You're too late anyway. The transfusion of the serum is almost complete. Your little friend here will join our cause in no more than 5 minutes."

Anna was starting to shed tears, thinking of what would happen. Cato on the other hand was questioning something else. "How did you know she's our friend?"

"I've done my research on all of you, Cato, Riki, Anna. Quite respect given for you to risk your lives to save these little brats. The other three are evacuating as we speak, in which if I recall correctly, two of them was this little girl's siblings. Such a heartbreaker to hear that you three have failed to bring her back."

"Shut up!" Riki shouted. "Strike, get back to working on that shit!"

Strike hesitated to turn his back, and turned slowly to the computer. A cock of a gun was heard. "I don't think you want to do that Strike."

Strike turned around and sees the barrel of the gun being aimed towards him. "You dare defy the mighty Nova?!"

"So you're the mighty Nova huh? This should be fun." the white and black cat said.

Cato looked at Riki and Riki rushed to Nova, kicking the gun up in time for Nova to miss Strike. They rumbled for the gun while Cato and Anna tried to get a clear shot on Nova. Nova manages to shove Riki to the ground and aimed his gun at Riki.

Cato got a clear shot finally, but he was too late when he pulled the trigger. Riki was shot in the chest before Cato barraged him with bullets.

"NOOO!" Anna screamed, catching Cato off guard but Strike still focused on stopping the transfusion.

Anna ran to Riki, laying on the ground next to Nova standing weak on his knees by the wall.

"Hahaha, his death and all of yours will be in vain." Nova said confidently. However, one thing caught Nova's eye. Riki's supposedly dead body pulled a sly grin on his face.

"Heh, sike." Riki said before he exploded into a puff of cloud. Anna looked confusingly on her hands which was once carrying Riki's weak body and looked at Nova.

Nova too looked as surprised. In a blink of an eye, a white blur fell from the ceiling right on top of Nova. Nova, crushed by what dropped from the ceiling, passed out.

"Surprise." Riki said.

Riki stood up and saw the faces of his friend and sister, while Strike still focused on getting his work done.

"What the hell was that?!" Anna screamed.

"What? I didn't scare you, did I?" Riki said jokingly.

Anna walked up to him and slapped him, still continue to scream. "You idiot! You DID get me scared!"

Riki scratched the back of his neck and then Anna wrapped her arms around him, crying on his uniform.

"How did you do that? You never did it before when we were fighting that ninja dude." Cato inquired.

"I didn't know how to do it before we fought the ninja dude." Riki said.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"While all three of you were fighting off Asashin, my Sharingan caught his hand movements to make clones of himself. I tried it out and it somehow worked." Riki narrated over the flashback.

Riki tried to remember how Asashin did the hand signs from his Sharingan and did it on his own. Then, a copy of himself manifested beside him.

"Cool." Riki said.

"That gave me an idea." Riki said, narrating again. "I gave him my gun and made him pretend like I was the real thing as you guys got Asashin pinned down. Then, I jumped up onto the pipes conveniently placed on the ceiling. Lighting isn't that great so I was basically concealed."

* * *

"And then basically I've been watching from up there the entire time." Riki said as he tied Nova to a nearby pole with some rope.

"So that explains the clanking noise." Cato said.

"I was hoping nobody heard that."

"Guys, we got a problem." Strike said. Everyone immediately ran to him.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Problem number one, Anais is gonna be fine 'cause I stopped the transfusion process, but part of the serum is already in her blood flow. We need to get her the antidote quick."

"There's an antidote?" Riki asked.

"Yeah, and I know how to make it. I can whip it up if I have enough time."

"Then do it now." Cato said.

"That brings me to problem number two, which is.." Strike said, before being cut off by a computer voice.

"Building will self-destruct in T-minus 5 minutes."

"Freeze! Down on the ground!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone faced towards the lab door and saw Kent's team with guns drawn on Strike.

"Hey, guys! Easy! He's with us!" Riki said.

"Anais!" said Gumball and Lexy as they ran towards the table.

"We need to get her out of here. She's been injected with the serum and we need to make an antidote. We need this guy to help us. Maybe he can alter the brainwash from the guys that are left scrambled around here." Cato told Kent.

"That'll be a violation of protocol, son. We can't bring him to HQ, he's still a threat."

"I don't need to be sent to your HQ. All I need is a good place to work and a few ingredients. And we got no time to argue now, we need to move!" Strike suggested.

"Building will self destruct in T-minus 4 minutes."

Kent pulled out his radio. "Radio Command, this is Support Alpha, we need to pull in for evac. This whole place is gonna come down. I repeat, pull in for evac."

"You can take off the straps now." Strike turned to Gumball.

"Should we trust this guy?" he asked the first trio.

"Do you want her to die?!" Cato asked and hurriedly took off the straps. Gumball started to take them off too and carried Anais on his back.

"Alright, let's move, team!"

* * *

 **(Outside the building)**

"Aaahh, what's taking them so long?" Blu yelled in anger.

"Stay calm, they should be out by now." Sykes said.

Chatter in the radio started to come on, attracting the brothers' attention. "This is Support Alpha, we need to pull in for evac. This whole place is gonna come down. I repeat, pull in for evac."

The two brothers in arms looked at each other for a brief moment. "Alright everyone, get ready to move out!"

Every single soldier remaining started up their trucks and got seated. The kids were already sent away safely from the other trucks and helicopters earlier.

"Evac is ready! Where the hell are you guys?!" Blu said on the radio.

As if on cue, the squad rushed out the entrance in a hassle, as fire was seen behind them. Everyone got on board on respective vehicles.

"Everyone fall back! Fall back to base!" Kent yelled to the drivers. All the remaining trucks started off away from the building.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sykes, who was in the same truck as Kent, Cato, Riki, and Strike.

"The building was set to self destruct. We had no idea.." Kent said, cut off by a loud noise.

The building behind them exploded and collapsed to the ground. Everyone looked back at the wreckage, even the drivers who looked at the rear-view mirrors to see it.

"As I was saying, we had no idea who initiated it, but everyone was accounted for."

After Kent's explanation, Sykes started eyeballing Strike. Not being at the scene, they wondered why he was there.

"And why is this kid with us?" Sykes asked.

"We need him, he knows how to alter the brainwash. He can make the antidote." Kent answered.

"So he betrayed his own people, how do we know he won't do it again?" Sykes asked with a skeptical face.

"I can assure you, sir, my intentions are pure. I'm your only hope at getting these captured people back, if there were any." Strike said.

"We captured some after Kent's troops went to get the isolated one. Others, weren't so lucky." Sykes said.

"And green wolf? I heard his sister was with you guys."

"He was captured by his own sister. Probably for the best." Kent said.

"I can whip up an antidote and bring them back. I got some stuff that can help me. All I need is a workbench, which is why I'm following you guys."

Sykes looked at Kent, then me and Riki. I get that he doesn't feel well about the situation, all the more now that we got one of them on our side, but this is probably the best we got.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

The building is now reduced to rubble. Everything and everyone's remains had been buried inside the ruins of what used to be CR1M3 headquarters. At least, most of them.

A hand spurted out of the rubble, and the figure slowly dug himself out of the ruins. He stood up, full of anger. "Strike, I will get you."

Thanks to his mask, which is now cracked and has a hole on one eye yet still working, he can track down the trail of tyre marks on the road. Groaning over his injuries, he slowly walked towards the direction of the tracks.

* * *

 **And that wraps this chapter for now. How long has it been, a couple of months? Damn, I need to get my schedule back on track. Anyway, sorry for that huge delay. I can't really say that school was the reason this time cuz I finally graduated (Woohoo..) so Imma** **just** **say** **I'm a procrastinator. But hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm a bit rusty so you might think this isn't much of what you expect from about 2 months of work. Imma try my best to get back up. Comment down below on what you think and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	33. Chapter 33: Homeward Bound

**Chapter 33: Homeward Bound**

 **(The next day)**

 **(Cato's POV)**

Last night, everyone had a celebration toast to the success in our mission. To be completely honest, I wasn't exactly feeling all good about it. I mean, I might have just gotten a bunch of innocent kids killed during all that. My mind just couldn't fathom with it even though everyone else told me there was nothing I could do. Maybe they're right.

For most of the celebration, I just stood outside with my phone trying to call Amber. I wanted to tell her everything was alright, that I'm okay. But for some reason, she's not picking up. I left her a text to tell her to call me when she reads it but she didn't even text me back until now. I started to get worried that something might've happened while I was gone. This is, after all, the first time we parted since she and her parents took me in nine years ago.

Besides me, Blu wasn't celebrating much either. A few minutes after we escaped the building, he asked about Red. Both me and Riki didn't have the guts to tell him that he died on our account, but he could tell from the look of our faces. He wasn't the same optimistic guy that we met the first time we got into this mess who keeps his rowdy brother in line. It's hard to lose someone you love.

Strike managed to put up the antidote he said he would make at the workbench. What's it made of, I don't really wanna know. He stayed up all night making it and by the looks of it, I can tell he was pretty bothered about celebrating while he was working. Guess he's the type who wants silence during work hours. He gave it to Kent who was talking to the general this morning and told them how to use it.

After that, the general talked to him about something. I still don't know what it is, because they still are. Right now, me and my friends are at the quarantine station looking after Anais while CJ looked after Eric along with Andrew. Everytime I look at Andrew, I wonder if Amy knew about any of this. Chances are Amber told her by now, but I haven't gotten anything from either of them.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Lexy asked.

"Strike said it'll take some time before she's back to full health. Once she does, it's as if all this never happened." I replied.

Gumball stayed silent. I don't exactly know what's going on in that weird brain of his, but I guess he was thinking about him leaving for four years.

Riki and Anna came into the room shortly after.

"Hey, Anna. How're you holding up?" I asked.

"A bit of post-traumatic stuff, but otherwise fine."

"What about her?" Riki asked, nodding towards Anais.

"Healing up." I look at the three siblings all together and, for whatever reason, makes me break inside. Guess this is how it feels to be separated from our siblings for a long time. "Did you check on all the other kids?"

"Most of them were traumatized and crying for home. I would expect it coming from little kids."

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" Anna said, taking what Riki mentioned as an offense.

"You are to me, kiddo." Riki said back, putting his hand and rubbing the top of Anna's head making her purr silently.

Boy, everyone's having some family reunion shit going on today.

"How's Andrew doing?"

I looked towards Andrew and can see the sadness in his eyes. Having to see his best friend turn into something they would be against (or so he says). "I'll check on him later. He wants to be with Eric for awhile."

Anna went closer to Anais and stopped beside where Lexy was sitting. "Is she gonna be okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, she's a tough kid. She'll be alright." Gumball answered, teary eyed and not even looking at Anna but focusing still on his little sister.

I nodded to Riki and Anna that we should give them some time alone. And we walked to CJ to check on her.

"How're you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Hey, bro. Doing alright." Andrew answered, although the crack in his voice suggests to me that he's lying and still traumatized. He was at the center of all the members of that dead organization after all and almost injected with the serum. Gumball told me he had to risk it and take the shot to save him and I'm really grateful for him doing so.

I turned to CJ who was still concerned about Eric. A whole year missing and this is what he's been doing, against his will. Eric, just like everyone else who was captured during the mission, was already injected with the antidote earlier. Though that didn't stop her from being so concerned about him.

Anna walked up behind her and put her arms around her, giving her a warm hug. "He'll be alright soon."

CJ returned the hug and started breaking into tears. Andrew looked at Anna giving CJ a hug, and it made him smile. At least until he saw me catching him staring at her. He turned away after.

"Uhh..Cato. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Andrew asked.

"Sure."

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

Anais is still sleeping there. Out cold. I couldn't help but feel guilty, that this is all my fault. Is it because I left her for four years? Is it because I couldn't save her at the airport that day? Questions and guilt start to fill me up inside.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" I asked Lexy in a low voice.

"What do you mean? You saved her life, Gumball."

"Yeah but, I ran away for four years. Darwin told me how broken she was, how much she changed, how much she hated me while I was gone. You noticed it too, don't you?"

Lexy thought of it for a second. It's no doubt that I was right.

"True. She's had sad times and angry times when you were gone. I'll never forget the day she used her dolls as punching bags just to let off steam."

"You're not helping me." I said.

"What I'm getting at is you've made mistakes. Stupid and idiotic mistakes like you've always have. You just need to apologize and maybe she'll let up."

"I don't know, Lex. I know her. When she's angry, she takes awhile to let up."

"At least she does, better than not letting up at all."

I look down on the ground. I felt terrible doing all this. I wish I knew I was innocent back during the school explosion. I didn't have to run away, I didn't have to hurt her like this. I didn't have to hurt everyone like this.

Lexy puts an arm on my shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, Gumball. I know it."

Then, I heard moans coming from the bed. I look up and suddenly am both happy yet mortified at the same time.

"G- Gumball?" Anais finally woke up, trying to get up from the bed.

"Hey, hey, easy. It's me, I'm here. You need to lay down." I said.

"Gumball, why are you here? And how?"

"To come get you, dummy. The "how" question is a very long story."

We sat awkwardly while Lexy starts staring at me and Anais and back. She nudges me with her elbow and motions to Anais, who is now looking down on her bandages.

"Listen, Anais. I wa-"

Anais got up and wrapped her arms around me. She really caught me by surprise.

"I know you wanted to apologize for everything. I've been thinking about it when I was captured. I forgive you."

I'm still shocked in place, getting in of what's going on. I look at Lexy and she nodded slowly. I slowly put my arms around Anais and embrace. After she pulled back, I was caught by surprise again as a right hand was thrown right across my face and her expression changed like that.

"I'm still mad at you for those four years."

"Yeah, yeah, I deserved it." I say scratching the back of my head. After that, she settled down.

This is gonna be a story to tell back home.

And then, I heard someone yell and saw everyone gathering.

* * *

 **(Christine's POV)**

I finally got him back. A year apart and I finally got him back. Why don't I feel happy, or glad at that fact? Why do I feel sad? I just got my brother back. My only family left. I should be happy, not sad.

Is it because I couldn't protect him enough? That I shouldn't have let him work at the gas station and LIVE THERE all the more in the first place? I gave him too much freedom and I had to suffer the consequences.

Not only that, I even failed to protect Anna. My own friend, slipped away from under my watch. She was with me at the park when she got kidnapped and a few guys jumped us. We tried to put up a fight, but I didn't show much. I can't protect my friend, how the hell am I going to protect my brother? Is this guilt?

It wasn't until then when I noticed I have tears running down my face, a few dropping on Eric's face right beside me. He still doesn't wake. Strike said it'll take some time for him to recover, but for how long though?

Anna looked at me and had a worried look on her face. "CJ? Are you alright?"

I tried to pull myself together. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Are you still blaming yourself for letting both me and Eric get caught up in this?"

"Sis, not cool." Riki said, standing behind her.

"Emm..sorry."

"No, it's fine." I said. "I couldn't have put up much of a fight. You're right. I still do blame myself for letting that happen. Eventhough you two are now back and almost as if nothing's ever happened, I still feel guilty you were a part of it in the first place."

I turn around to look at Anna, her face as pure as I remembered. "I'm so so sorry, Anna."

Without missing a beat, Anna pulled me into a hug. It's somewhat comforting but it somehow feels like it's making me feel even worse.

"It's alright, CJ. You tried your best to protect me. And I have no doubt you tried protecting him too." Anna looks over to Eric. His face and body still covered in bandages from the rubble during the fight at the Assembly. "What's even better is you went your way into risking your life for both of us. You tried to make amends to your mistakes and you've done it. Please, don't be sad anymore."

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Anna into a hug this time and I cried my heart out. I know I should feel happy, but I just don't at the moment. I don't know why. Maybe the feeling will fade soon once we get back.

Anna rested an arm on my back, patting me slowly. She tries so hard to comfort me. I look up to see Riki just standing in place, smiling and his arms crossed across his chest. He knows Anna's purity more than anyone, and he sees this as if it's his normal everyday routine.

I just hope I feel better once we get home.

And then, I heard a yell and sees everyone gathering.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

We walked out of the quarantine area and towards the giant door leading to the outside world. The base is an old abandoned line of barracks which we first set on before the mission. We haven't left Cuba just yet.

"I was really scared, Cato." Andrew started, looking off into the distance. "I was right there, dead center of the assembly. Eric had the needle right at my throat, and I just sat there..helpless." He started to get teary again. "After the needle broke somehow and the roof blew up, I got dazed. The first thing I saw was...you, trying to get me up."

He turned to look at me. "Why were you there?"

I couldn't help but smile at his question. "Is that really a valid question? I came to save you, dumbass. I even had to face up with the red bulky guy talking me down..." I said mentioning about Red who died in the mission yesterday. "...and the general who was pretty skeptical about all of us." I pointed at the general who was still having a talk with Strike.

Andrew looked down. I kneeled down to look at him. "When you got kidnapped, right in front of my eyes, I couldn't help but to blame myself. I knew I could've done something to save you then, yet I couldn't. That was why I decided to chase after you. And the others did too."

"Do you think it was a bad idea?" he asked.

"Bad idea to do what?"

"For the three of us to split up."

I knew what he was talking about. Me, him, and Amy. After our parents died, we sort of split ways just to avoid getting into an orphanage and possibly get bullied every second of the day. That was my reason, at least.

I tried to put my words as best I can. "I don't really know, bro. But everything happens for a reason. It wasn't the wisest decision for us to go on separately and if Mom and Dad saw us now, they'd probably kick all of our butts more times than you'd expect. Everything happens for a reason."

I can tell I didn't answer his question and his face dropped to the ground. I wrapped my arms around him and probably startled him because he tumbled backwards a little.

"I'm just grateful that you're safe, Andrew. If anything were to happen to you, I don't think I would ever forgive myself and neither would Amy. You're our younger brother, we should've taken care of you better."

Andrew returns the hug and I hear sniffles coming from behind me. I'm guessing it's Andrew. I pulled him away and look at him straight in the face.

"You think you could move in with me?"

"What?"

"Come on, move in with me. It's kinda tiresome being the only mortal in a ghost house. I still got space in my room."

"I don't know, Cato. I don't wanna cause anyone trouble."

"Dude, you've caused me enough trouble for this. And I'm not giving you a choice. I'm taking better care of you whether you like it or not. Better me than Amy. You know how she can be."

He starts thinking over. He knows what will happen if he was under her care. Unlike the two of us, Amy's got our dad's fuming rage marathons that will go on until either she cools off or when the day is over.

He started thinking for too long and I had to play my trump card.

"I can get you enrolled at the high school there. Anna could be in the same class you're in, you know?"

His head suddenly perks up and he's completely filled with joy. I had to hold back a smirk and he looked away as if to hide what was shown in plain sight.

"Sure, if you can."

"I think I can pull enough strings."

Andrew looks back at me pulling a mischievous smile, looking into the distance. I look back at Andrew who starts to look concerned.

"Do I even have to ask what you got on Anna?"

"What gave it away?"

We both laughed. Andrew got up, walked out the giant steel doors of the barracks and started stretching out his muscles, feeling the fresh air. I missed these kinds of moments. Just laughing with my family like nothing is at stake. I should really stop getting into these weird shenanigans come to think of it. I just need a break from all of it and spend normal days with Amber. Amber..

My thoughts were disturbed by Andrew calling out to me. "Uhh dude, what's that?"

I got up and saw what he was looking at. At the side of the barracks, lies a man stripped off his uniform. He's left with his singlet underwear.

"What happened here?" I asked rhetorically.

Then I heard yelling coming from inside. We rushed back and saw a gathering of people.

We went to the circle of people swarming all the sudden and found the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"See for yourself." Gumball said, horror and terror fills his eyes.

I looked to where he was looking and see Strike on the ground face-first, a boot pressed on his back.

Standing over Strike is a mysterious person with black spiky hair. His face is completely filled with scars as if he was a war veteran. By the look of his face, he looks madly serious. He's wearing the uniform everyone else is wearing. Maybe he's the one who stole the man's uniform outside the barracks. He isn't one of us. Some men have guns drawn on him, but most are standing in shock.

What really caught my attention is what he's holding on his hand and what he has on his back. He's holding open a pair of metallic crocodile clippers and has a complicated looking device filled with a bunch of wires.

It took me awhile to put the pieces together. He's carrying a bomb.

"This boy right here used to be one of us. Such pitiful display that even you welcome him with open arms." The man said. "CR1M3 was a secret organization under build, but you - all of you - had to interfere with progress!"

The man takes out a familiar orange helmet and we stood in shock. It was Nova's helmet.

That can only mean..

"I am Nova! Leader of CR1M3!"

We got so hooked up on celebrating our success in the mission and taking down CR1M3's headquarters that we thought Nova went down with it. We should've finished the job.

"You all have ruined my life's work. And now, I'm going to take ALL of your lives!" He yelled out, holding his hand carrying the crocodile clippers higher. "Once these clippers close, we all go down! This is the consequence of interfering with CR1M3's progress! When we go down, everyone goes down!"

Strike begins to grunt below Nova's boot. His boot climbs up to the back of his neck and he begins to gasp for air.

"And as for you, you pitiful creature.." Nova continues. "You don't deserve to live either. You have betrayed what used to be your home. I intend to end you as well."

Strike is now losing it down there. He begins struggling against Nova's boot for air as well as making sure Nova doesn't trip over because that might make him lose grip on the crocodile clippers.

"This is the day of CR1M3's retribution! It's final act! Now, it is time to e-"

Nova's speech was interrupted by the sound of a gun shooting. A new bloody hole appears in the middle of his uniform, right on Nova's chest, his eyes now wide open.

Everyone ducked, as if that'll stop the blast from hitting them. Or it was instinct, because I did the same.

But nothing happened.

One by one, we start to look up. A figure is now standing over Nova's now collapsed body. A green wolf. Eric.

"For a year, you filled me with lies. You said you could give me hope. You said you my sister is dead. You said you would bring peace to this world. You're nothing more than a lying piece of shit." Eric cocked his gun and pointed it on Nova's forehead. "You deserve to die alone."

 _ **BANG!**_

Eric's face is full of hatred, revenge, and zero remorse. He turned Nova's body and looked at the sophisticated pile of wires dangled around the bomb. He grabbed every single wire and - with his teeth - cuts all of them at once.

He looks around. Everyone is still in shock. Silence filled the giant room. Eric threw the gun down and all everyone could hear is the sound of the gun clashing against the concrete floor.

Finally, Christine stood up slowly. Eric turned to see her and started walking to her just as slow. Everyone followed suit, standing back up knowing the threat is now dead on the floor in front of everyone.

Eric is now in front of Christine. If Eric were a few inches taller, they'd be face-to-face right now. Christine, now teary-eyed, threw her arms around Eric. Eric returned the favor and hugged her back.

Everyone cooled off a few minutes after and started to break up as if nothing happened. Four guys were carrying Nova's motionless body off to somewhere. Me and the group were still around Eric and Christine, celebrating their short reunion.

"I don't get it. How did that bomb not detonate?" I asked Eric.

"EMP, dude. Bunch of wires and a pair of crocodile clippers means that bomb needs electric current to work. I just threw a small EMP grenade right there." He said, pointing to the small piece of grenade on the ground near the quarantine area. "Pretty handy they put my stuff under my bed."

"Now that's the Haywire I know." Strike said from behind the group.

Eric pulled a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh..just call me Eric from now on. I don't wanna relive my Haywire days."

"Eric huh? That's the first time I've ever heard you say your real name."

"Speaking of real names.." Gumball said. "What's yours, Strike?"

"Thunder." he answered. Silence instantly fills the void between the group and a bead of sweat now runs down his forehead. "Why? What's wrong with my name?"

"Strike, Thunder. Yeah, I can see the irony." Lexy said.

"It's not irony! They just gave me that name!" he yelled out.

We all laughed at him and he started blushing embarrassingly. We spent rest of the day resting before it was time to go home...

* * *

 **(Evening)**

We were sent back to Elmore in a humvee driven by Kent. When we got out of Cuba and back to main base, we were given some sort of medals of valor or something from the commander. Probably not gonna say much after a few weeks. Once the news dies down, it'll be as if nothing happened and my medal would probably get lost somewhere in my laundry and Amber finds it.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Amber. I'm both excited and nervous to see her again, yet petrified as hell wondering why she still hasn't called.

I'll see her in a few minutes...

We finally made it back to Elmore in mere minutes after the sun came down. Gumball and Riki already told their families that they'd finally be coming back. They must be worried sick whilst they were gone into inevitable conditions.

Gumball mentioned that Darwin would call Amy too and tell her that me and Andrew were alright. According to Darwin, Amy came to the Wattersons' house to come see me. After hearing the news about us going off into probably a suicide mission, she lost her mind and started breaking things back home.

When I said that Amy had Dad's fuming rage marathons, I was not joking. We're both in for it once we get back.

The army boys had to bring the kids who were taken to their respective police stations first. Andrew, Anna and Eric stayed with us.

Finally, we're back home at Elmore.

Darwin, Jake and Kelsey were the first to greet us. They were sitting at the doorstep outside of the Wattersons' house. Looks like they were hanging out today.

As we got off the truck, Darwin shouted something towards the guys inside the house and just like that, people started swarming out of the house. We saw Amy run up to us and before we could do anything, she wrapped us in a bear hug.

"You two are gonna be in so much trouble!" She said as she snuggled her head on both our hair.

Amy has grown a few inches over the years but her body shape has appeared curvier than before. When she wrapped us in a bear hug, both me and Andrew got our faces stuck to Amy's chest. As I pulled away, I saw some snickers coming from Kelsey while both Jake and Dante shook their heads, smiling.

I look ahead and saw Gumball and Lexy being huddled by their family whilst Riki and Anna are still standing beside, their parents nowhere to be found. I nodded at Riki with a brow raised.

"Probably waiting at home. We best be going." Riki said.

We bid him farewell and I turned back to see Carrie standing by me looking at Gumball.

"Umm..Cato?" she said. "Amber's at the park."

"What's she doing at the park?" I asked.

"She said she wanted some alone time.." She puts her head down a little. "..and wanted to talk to you in private."

I didn't know what to do for a second. Actually, I felt like I lost my balance. After the sudden vertigo was over, I turned to Andrew. "You stay here for awhile. I gotta go find Amber."

"You mean that ghost chick you used to hang with while we were kids?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at the mention 'ghost chick'. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just kidding. You go ahead." he said as he went to Gumball before he beckoned to come inside.

* * *

 **(Amber's POV)**

 **(Park)**

Keep my composure. Keep it cool, Amber. You've only been separated for about one or two weeks and he's finally coming back safe and sound.

But why do I feel so regretful?

It's as if I did something wrong but I don't even know what I did. Or maybe it's because I just simply miss him. The only person who cares and understands me deep within myself. Even Carrie couldn't dig down deep enough of myself.

I don't even know what I'm blabbering about sometimes. I look down and pulled out something from under my shirt. Tucked under it, lies my necklace locket Cato gave me that other day at the Elmore Hill. I opened it to reveal the two of our faces, one on each side. It was an amateur's work, our pictures being the latest photo from the last Picture Day at school. He probably paid the photographer to get these.

Nonetheless, I cherished the gift. If Cato were to really leave me forever, this would be the last piece I have of him. He looks handsome there, the same goatee bearded look wearing the same old hoodie jacket. I smiled and looked up into the sunset. The lake in front of me as calm as it can be. The sunset so beautiful, reminding me of the sunset the day Cato gave me this.

Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me. "A nice sunset, huh beautiful?"

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter. Probably the longest chapter I've written for a ridiculous amount of time spent. I wanted things to die down from this entire CR1M3 endeavor and I hope I really stick to that and my mind wouldn't come up with any other weird fantasies, I'm also trying to put up some love scene for Cato and Amber, in which I am very not good at. Anyway lemme know what you think down below. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	34. Chapter 34: Together Again

**Chapter 34: Together Again**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(Park)**

The wind was breezing over my military uniform I was still wearing since I got back. It was near sunset. The sun lingering over the sky in the background. It was starting to get cold, winter puts a toll on the temperature around me.

It took me awhile to find Amber sitting on a bench next to the lake. Her hair flowing slowly along with the cold breeze. Her face still as beautiful as I remembered. She was looking down at the locket I gave her just the other day before this. I walked up behind her and almost doubled over myself when I noticed her looking up into the sunset.

I walked slowly and silently behind her and put my arms around her shoulders. I felt her tense for a little while. "The sunset looks just as beautiful as you. You know that?"

She probably heard my voice and recognized it, because immediately I can feel her tense shoulders relax and her head tilted over to my left arm.

I walked around the bench to look at her in front. Before I even get to do anything, she jumped up and slapped me across the face.

"Ow, what was tha-" I said.

Then, being the girl that loves to make surprises for me, she pulled me into a kiss. She caught me by surprise but then I returned the favor. Her breath feeling warm on me, our tongues practically wrestling each other at this point.

She started to part away from me. "I got worried about you, stupid." I notice her pouting at me. "You suddenly went quiet for like three or four days."

I held my hands in hers. "You know, for normal people, three or four days of silence from each other is nothing." Then, I pulled her into a hug. "But for me, it was a living nightmare."

"It sure was, knucklehead." she said, hugging me back. "Sorry I didn't get to text you back today."

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, wanting an explanation or something. I tried to contact Amber earlier today to make sure she knows I was okay. But she didn't pick up my calls or return my texts.

"Carrie knew I wasn't being myself while you were gone. She knows I was thinking too much about you or your safety. So, she, along with some help from Kelsey, took me on a girls' day and night out. It lasted for a whole three days." She rolls her eyes at the idea. "I know she wants me to be happy and all, but three days is a lot to spend at the Springer's. Even Kelsey's family got worried about me thinking about you the first two days."

"Well, looks like I owe someone a thank you for taking care of you while I was away." I said jokingly.

"True, but.." She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me again. "I want you to take care of me."

I couldn't help but smile at her little act at being a child for me as I hugged her back and nuzzled the top of her head with mine.

Our moment was nice, but like every single romance cliches, someone just had to jump in.

"Whoops, looks like I came at the wrong moment."

I looked up and saw the blue and black cat who helped us at CR1M3 headquarters standing behind Amber. Amber turned around and looked at him all puzzled.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"It's alright, he's uhh... an ex-ally." I said.

"Harsh, being called a 'friend' would've been nicer." Thunder said jokingly. "Anyway, my name is Thunder. I assume you're ghost boy's girlfriend." He snickered a little as he looked at me.

"For the fifth time, don't call me ghost boy."

"You really don't wanna call him ghost boy." Amber said and laughed.

"Hahah, sorry Cato. Anyway, I came to say goodbye. After Kent's done at the Watterson's, he's gonna send me back to my home."

"What's Kent doing there?" I asked.

"Having a quick dinner." he replied. "And looks like this is goodbye."

"Eh, we'll meet each other again one day. It's a small world."

"Yeah, bet on it." Thunder held out his hand towards me. "Goodluck out there."

I shook his hand. "You too, wherever you end up."

Thunder nods and without another word, walks away. Amber looks at me all shifty. "He seems weird."

"This world is weird. I don't know if you haven't noticed it yet."

"Yeah, you're right. Looks like my hubby's made a new friend."

"Seriously, Amber. I swear you make up the weirdest cute names for me." I said with a small chuckle.

Amber looks at me disapprovingly. "Hey, at least I'm trying."

"Sure, babe."

"Oh my god, that's so cliche!"

We both laughed under the now night sky for awhile. It feels nice, having someone you love to joke around with. I wished I had more time like that and not just some random ass action going on every two weeks. Sometimes it really seems...weird.

"Okay, you're right about this world being weird." Amber suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Look up."

I did what she told and she was right. It started snowing. Snowflakes fell slowly from the sky, making such a beautiful scene of the park.

"You know what? I could get used to this." I said.

"As if you weren't already for the past four years we've been living here."

"True." I said as she giggled. "We should get back to the Watterson's. Carrie might be waiting for us back there."

"Nah, I can text her to not wait for us. Let's go home. It's not all the time we get some...alone time." She said with a sly looking grin as she whispered that last part.

"Sure." I replied with a smile, half knowing on what her intentions really were.

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **(Watterson's Residence)**

We waved Kent and Thunder goodbye outside our house after dinner. They left in the truck that he took us here with while everyone else went back into the house. Snow started falling mildly as I sat at the stairs leading to the doorstep. Even after changing to my normal sweater, it's still pretty cold. Carrie came out of the house and sat next to me.

"Good to see that you're back." she said.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, something bothering you?"

"It's really hard to get off."

"What is it? Cmon you can tell me."

"Anais.." I said.

All it took was that one name for Carrie to figure out what was wrong. I looked down, knees holding up to my chest, still bearing that guilt of breaking her during those four years. What's been keeping her going was thinking that I never existed, and to be honest, I was heartbroken even though I deserved it.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Carrie spoke up. "She might not listen to you, or forgive you, but it's better to let out your feelings and explanation rather than keeping it to yourself and knowing the fact that she doesn't know your side of the story."

I kept on thinking. Carrie's right. She might not forgive me and might still think I don't exist. I don't really know if I deserved this.

"You know what, you're right. Anais might not forgive me, she might not listen to my side of the story." I said.

"Gumball.."

I stood up and looked at her. "But at least I can get some part of that guilt out of my chest by letting her know why I did it and didn't mean to break her."

Carrie's face lit up in an instant and made me smile. "Thanks, Carrie."

I walked through the door and rushed up the stairs, despite Darwin and Dante trying to call me from the living room couch. I stopped in front of the door and wanted to knock on it. That's when I heard Lexy's voice through the door.

"Look, I know Gumball can be an idiot but he literally risked his life to save you. Besides, he didn't mean to hurt you or any of us. Just give him a chance at least."

I knocked on the door, slowly. I opened the door and made eye contact with Lexy who was sitting on the bed beside Anais. Anais was laying on her bed facing the wall. Lexy put her hand on her before getting up from the bed and walked towards me. "Do what you can."

Lexy walked past me and closed the door behind me. I walked to the side of the bed where Lexy sat before and rested a hand on Anais. "I wanna be alone, Mom." was what she said. I can just hear her choking on her words as she sounded like she was crying.

I finally spoke up. "I'm really, really sorry, Anais."

Her breath got caught on her throat hearing my voice. Or as I thought, because she stopped breathing for a solid second. I continued on. "I know you're going through a lot and have been since I ran away. I know I broke you to the point where I can't fix it. And then, all this happened. You must be horribly traumatized and I'm so sorry. If I could turn back time, I would stop myself from running awa-"

She suddenly got up from her bed and hugged me. I really didn't know how I would react. Most of me was feeling guilt while some parts of me was feeling kinda loved.

"You can shut up now. I don't care about those four years you left." She hugged me tighter. "All I care about is you're here, right in front of me. The person I'm hugging right now. When I saw you at the airport for just a second and heard your voice, I thought I was going crazy. And then I was feeling woozy at that lab and saw you with Lexy. I didn't know what to feel when I saw you. Just...I love you, Gumball."

Again, I didn't know how to react. I just subconsciously hugged her tightly as well and buried my face on her shoulder as she did the same. "I love you too, lil' sis." was all I could muster to say.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **(Outside Anais's room)**

Carrie and Lexy were snooping through the crack open door looking at the two siblings.

"Well, not really something I was expecting, but at least it's resolved quicker." Lexy said.

"Yeah*sniffle*it sure did." Carrie replied with a somewhat runny nose.

Lexy pulled her head from the door and looked at Carrie. "Are you crying?"

Carrie too pulled her head from the door and snapped at Lexy with a tearful face. "No, you're crying!"

"Haha, yeah sure, girl."

The door creaked open and Gumball was standing there, also tears on his face. "How long were you guys standing there?"

"Whole time. And uhh..you got something on your face." Lexy replied.

Gumball hastily wiped off his tears with his sweater's sleeves.

"Well that's enough for a day. Imma go hit the hay. Have fun you two lovebirds." Lexy said as she walked back into the room, leaving Gumball and Carrie blushing.

Carrie started rubbing her arm shyly. "Well, looks like I'm gonna go home. It's getting pretty late and you should get some rest."

"Alright. You're gonna walk home?"

"Nah, I can teleport, remember?"

"Right, I forgot. Well, goodnight." Gumball wrapped his arms around Carrie gently. "I love you."

Carrie returned the hug. "I love you too."

They pulled away and Carrie teleported home, leaving Gumball alone in the hallway. "I love my weird ass life."

Suddenly, he heard a crash from downstairs and his dad screaming. "I left the sausages in the microwave for too long!"

"Quick, get the table cloth!" Darwin yelled.

"Ahhh!" Dante screamed after.

Gumball chuckled by the noises and shook his head. "Yup, lovin' it."

* * *

 **And that wraps up the chapter. To be really honest, I was looking forward to the end of the CR1M3 "saga" for quite a while cuz I'm letting my imagination get the better of me up to the point where I get pretty overwhelmed. Spent about 10 chapters on just this too. I'm just trying to keep it under the highschool after this (hopefully not falling under the imagination hole). But as for that, hope you let me know how it's going in the comments. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out!**


	35. Chapter 35: Artsy

**Chapter 35: Artsy**

 **(School)**

Ivan sat on his chair in the classroom waiting for it to start. If anything, he didn't want to go, let alone if it's Mr. Baxwell's class. His guilt hasn't left his conscience a tiny bit after defacing his car. He was only there because Endo gave him a warning to not cut class or else his mom would know about it. He gave respect to Endo. Despite being a somewhat friend of his, he still becomes fair at judgement. He doesn't blame him for doing so, but damn does he want to get out.

It didn't take long until the class started filling in with students. Jake and Kelsey were the first of his friends to reach the class, followed by Teri - which to him looks stunning as always - and finally Carrie. Jake and Kelsey sat by Ivan while Carrie was sitting next to the window two seats beside him reading a book.

However, he was more interested on what Teri was doing. He saw her put some sort of moisturizer on her hands and drawing a mask on her mouth. He doesn't really know if she got sick or she's just taking precaution.

Jake and Kelsey tried to snap Ivan out of his trance. "Hey, Ivan. You there?" Jake said.

Kelsey looked at Jake with a concern look and Jake slapped him awake, which also caused him to writhe in pain.

"Ow, what the hell was that?!" Ivan yelled.

"You were spacing out again." Kelsey said.

"We wanted to ask where you were yesterday. You missed the others coming back." Jake followed.

"Wait, they're back already? Why didn't I know that?"

"They told it to everyone in the group chat." Jake answered.

Ivan pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the chat messages. Apparently there were 30 messages from the said group chat which almost half of them were the group asking 'where's Ivan' and whether he was coming to meet or not.

"I didn't get the memo in time." he said.

"Uh-huh, sure. And where were you yesterday?"

"I uhh..."

He didn't exactly have an excuse on what to say. Since he had nothing to do, he was spray painting on a canvas he bought from the art store the other day when he hung out with Teri. And even if he said that, they would think that he was spray painting on something other than the canvas. Old habits die hard.

"Spray painting on a canvas I bought." he finally said. Jake and Kelsey looked at each other and Ivan knew what it meant. "It's true. I did buy a canvas to spray paint on." Ivan said defensively.

"Sorry, dude. You're just kinda known for graffiti around here." Jake said.

Teri must've overheard the conversation, because she stood up and walked towards them. "I can concur with him. We went to an art store a few days ago because I asked him to keep me company while I buy more crayons and pencils. That's when I told him to buy a big canvas to replace his bad habit of graffiti. That way, he gets to spray paint, and he won't be damaging public property."

Ivan was very shocked with her calm tone and sunshine smiling face. But on the other hand, he gave her a knowing smile as a sign of gratitude.

"By the way, Ivan, did you take a photo of that artwork you texted me about?" Teri asked.

Ivan felt dumbstruck because he completely forgot he took a picture of his latest artwork and never sent it to Teri when she asked for it when they texted. He opened his gallery on his phone and opened a photo of a spray paint artwork that says "NATURE" with the fill of the letters literally showing the abstract concept of the beauty of nature, such as trees and skies. He showed it to the other three and they were impressed.

"That's actually pretty nice." Jake said.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Kelsey complimented.

"You're getting better, Ivan." Teri said after.

All the compliments mad Ivan smile shyly - especially Teri's - and got him to hide his face. "Yeah, thanks. It was Teri's idea actually. I just thought of trying it out."

"Well it worked well, didn't it?" Teri said.

"Yeah, it did." Ivan looked at the photo for a few more moments before turning his phone off and putting it back into his pocket in time for Dante and Darwin getting into the classroom. Ivan got confused since there normally was more to the Watterson's group.

"Hey, Ivan. Where were you yesterday? You missed the-" Darwin said.

"Yeah, I know I missed it. I was busy with my own thing yesterday anyways." Ivan replied before giving him a chance to finish his question. "Where're the others?"

"Gumball and Lexy decided to take the day off today. They were still asleep when we left." Dante answered.

"Cato was sleeping in too." Carrie said, turning to the group. She then pinched the bridge of her nose (?) and furrowed her eyebrows. "And I caught Amber sleeping with him last night."

"Wow, seriously? Were they.." Jake asked.

"When I got back, I heard noises coming from Cato's room with the door locked and since I couldn't find Amber anywhere in the house. Andrew was watching TV and said that Cato told him not to come into his room. I assumed that she was in there too. So you can figure that out for yourselves."

As simple as Carrie put it, it didn't stop from the group to make awkward/disgusted faces and blushing, looking at each other thinking if the rest understood what she meant. Carrie snickered at them. "Don't worry. They were playing some game on Cato's console." Then, Carrie looked away wonderingly. "At least, that's what Amber told me before I left for school."

"Then it's probably something to worry about." Ivan said.

"Good thing Anna didn't have to hear that." Darwin said. And by saying that, he immediately noticed something. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Post traumatic experiences." Kelsey implied. "I already asked Riki this morning. She's gonna be awhile to recover."

"So we can assume that CJ also slept in?" Dante asked.

"Lexy said she had to deal with something about his brother. I don't really know what's going on about that." Kelsey said. "She didn't tell you guys?"

Before he could answer, a voice came out from the front. "Alright, seats everyone!" said the cheetah teacher. They were so hooked up on the conversation that they didn't hear their teacher came in.

"Ah, shit." Ivan cursed.

"Hey, don't be down. How bout we go hang out later today? You okay with that?" Teri asked.

Ivan went over in himself, because he quickly and louder than he thought said "Yes!". At least it got Teri to giggle a little.

* * *

 **(Teri's house)**

After school, Ivan and Teri went to the art store to get new canvases and went to Teri's place. It was a house just like the rest in all of Elmore; a neat little suburban-style bungalow. The interior looked neat, with freshly polished furniture and extraordinarily cleaned and waxed floors. It's either all in his head or Teri's entire family is probed to cleanliness.

Teri beckoned him over to the back where she found her mom. "Hi, Mom. This is Ivan. He's an art buddy from school."

Ivan looked over to her. "Art buddy?" Teri elbowed Ivan in the stomach. It didn't hurt but he got the idea that it was supposed to mean that he needs to shut up.

"It's nice to meet you, dear. You want to use the art studio I assume?" Teri's mom said.

"Yes, if that's fine."

"Sure, honey. Don't make too much noise."

Teri walked back to the living room towards the stairs and Ivan followed suit. "You have an art studio?"

"My mom calls it an art studio, but it's really just a room for me and my mom to do some paintings." Teri answered.

"I'm pretty sure that's called an art studio." Ivan said back.

They made it up the stairs and Teri erased her mouth and drew a mask instead. Ivan was a little confused as to why she had to do it until she opened the door.

For the first time ever, Ivan sees Teri in a messy room and she's somewhat okay with it. Walls and floors covered with a white cloth covered in paint, paint buckets scattered across the floor. He was stunned up to the point that Teri starts to stare at Ivan for just standing at the doorway.

Teri drew a mouth above her mask. "What's up?"

"You're okay with all this mess?" Ivan asked.

Teri looks around the room and the mess he referred to. "The urge to clean it comes from time to time, so does spraying antibacterial spray around the room. But I don't know, there's something particular about this room that I just wanna leave it as it is." She turns to Ivan with a smile. "You're not the only person who likes art, you know?"

Ivan smiled back and put down the equipment on the already messy floor. "Right, let's get to it." He took out the canvas and laid on the floor. Teri erased her mouth, took the scattered paint buckets and set it to the side of the room. "Ready?"

With the nod of Teri's head, they started making art. Together.

* * *

 **(A few hours later)**

After hours of spray painting, Ivan and Teri finally finished their masterpiece and left it under the fan for it to dry. Little did they know, it was already sundown and Teri's mom was making dinner. She invited Ivan to stay a little bit longer to have dinner, so he got on his phone to tell his mom. She was okay as long as he gets home straight after.

To his surprise, Teri's mom cooked actual food, roasted chicken. Although the question of how Teri and her mom should eat it, the only response from Teri's mom was "I made it for special occasions." Ivan gave Teri a questioning glare as all she did was smile at him. Surprise continues as he tasted the chicken, it was fantastic and his face lit up at the first bite.

The three of them chatted a little. Mostly about Teri's mom wanting to know Ivan more. After dinner, Ivan and Teri went back to the art studio room to pack up. Ivan put all the spray paint back into the bag he came with and rolled up the canvas to hold. Teri, in the meantime, cleaned up the room a little bit before walking Ivan out the door.

"Thanks for today. It's nice to have someone to do some art stuff with." Ivan said.

"You're welcome. I had as much fun as well. I.." Teri looked away blushing. "I hope we get to do this again."

"I'm sure we will." Ivan said with a reassuring smile. Teri looked back at Ivan and before she can react, Ivan kissed her on the lips. They both stayed for awhile until Ivan snapped out of it and pulled away. "Uhh..." Ivan said blushing too. "I meant to kiss your cheek. You turned your head at the last second."

"Oh.." was all Teri could say.

"Wanna try that again?"

Before Teri could say, again, Ivan leaned in for a kiss. This time was quicker, but still left Teri shocked. Ivan laughed slightly before opening a portal home. "See you tomorrow." Teri couldn't even reply and Ivan smiled before going through.

It was after the portal closed that Teri finally snapped out of it but still stood in place. After realizing what just happened, she put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my GOSH!"

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **(School)**

Ivan, being the first person to arrive early again, was putting up the canvas at the back of the classroom. After that, he stepped back and smiled as he basked in the beauty of his and Teri's masterpiece. It was the words "ELMORE HIGH SCHOOL" and just like the "NATURE" one he did at his house alone, the fill of the words in this one portrayed the school from the front view.

"Wow, now that's impressive." said a merely high pitch male voice he recognized from the doorway.

Ivan turned around and saw the whole group coming through the doorway. "Hey, guys. By the way, sorry I didn't get to.." he said.

"It's fine. Looks like you were busy yourself." Gumball said.

Ivan turned around and looked back at his glorious artwork. "Yeah, I did." He turned back to the group. "I didn't do this alone by the way. Teri helped me out with this one."

"Oh, no wonder it looks so nice." Cato said, before getting elbowed by Amber in the stomach.

"It's nice, Ivan." Lexy said.

He looked around the group and noticed Christine and Anna still not there. "CJ and Anna still not coming to school yet?"

"Like I said yesterday, they're gonna be awhile before they get back." Kelsey said.

The bell rang and they all sat at their places. Class starts filling in with students and Ivan noticed Teri come in and sit at her place. Teri turned back to look at Ivan and caught him staring at her. However, she still smiled at him.

Ivan returned the smile and Teri turned back to the front. "Hey, something happened between you and Teri?" Cato asked from his other hand side.

"Yeah, I guess something did happen." Ivan said still staring at her before snapping his head towards Cato's direction. "What about you? Carrie caught you and Amber sleeping together. What was that all about?"

"You think it's the first time we slept together?" Cato said jokingly. "Besides, we didn't do much that night anyway."

"Cato, shush." Amber whispered from her seat.

"Yeah, sure." Ivan said. "You two must've had a LOT of fun 'playing together' with your 'console', eh?"

Amber turned back to the front blushing while Cato was tomato red and flustered. "Dude!"

"Hahahaha!" Ivan laughed before the class started.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter. I thought of doing some side character chapters for the next few chapters. As for this one, I thought of putting up some of Ivan's perspective with Teri. Also, I'm beginning to enjoy putting some no-context scenarios such as Cato and Amber doing "something" that night (I'm still doing it). This is a T rated fanfiction, so just think along those lines. Anyway, that's all for now. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
